You are Fire: Book One
by beachbrat2204
Summary: Ok, so I'm a huge fan of the fantasy and living in your imagination. But one night while I was working on my latest book things got a little to strange for my comfort. The power goes out but my TV is still playing Avatar: The Last Airbender! After an electric shock to my hand, I find myself in the Avatar world, and towering in front of me is Prince Zuko! Weird ponytail in all!
1. Chapter 1: The Magic Schoolbus of TVs

**THE NEW REWRITTEN CHAPTER ONE!**

**Ok so I've been watching Avatar ALOT lately and this idea popped into my head. So I figured I'd share it with all of you. I put a lot of myself into this OC... Like really other than you name and a few other small details she's straight up me.**

**So her name is Felicity McBride**

**5'1 feet tall, between 120-135 lbs.**

**She is 18 years old and in college.**

**Felicity likes to do random things, like me, but she's a nerd through and through. Oh and her thought process is like mine. I have ADHD so my thoughts come at random and I'm not very good and filtering them hahaha. She is Sassy and strong willed and is a rebel by nature. You guessed it, just like me.**

**She has dark blond wavy hair and blue eyes. Her hair is really long, mid-back length, she wears it in a loose braid a lot, of a half and half look.**

**Ok so this is going to follow Avatar the last air-bender CLOSELY... Very few changes. Hope you like it!**

**Happy Reading!**

It was storming outside as I sat at my computer typing away. I didn't really mind the storm, in fact I loved thunderstorms. You get used to them growing up in hurricane territory, Florida, Alabama, and all those southern states. I was finally getting to the chapter where I was explaining the heroin's powers when the power in my apartment went out, erasing everything I had just typed. I wasn't all that mad because the chapter thus far had been a piece of crap.

I went around my apartment using my iPhone as a flashlight looking for candles. Thanks to Bath & Body Works 2 for $22 sale I had plenty of candles to burn. I always liked fire. Growing up in the south we had a lot of camping trips or bonfire parties. My sister and friends would always accuse me of being a pyro because I was so good with handling fire, as strange as that sounds. They knew I loved it and their teasing didn't bother me, especially when they resorted to calling me a fire bender. Plus because of me they could eat roasted marshmallows 'til they were sick.

Damn, it was too quiet. I don't handle quiet well. Noise, strangely enough, helps me think. So I grabbed my headphones as I went around to all the rooms unplugging things, in case of lighting. I had a 'thank god' moment upon seeing my iPhone was fully charged because there was no way I would make it through the evening without my music, I'd go insane.

I have the most random taste in music. As an example one my favorites playlists starts with "Let it Go" from Frozen, The Piano Guys cover, then "You are Fire" by Prince Royce, some heavy dub step, more Disney music, a lot of stuff by Escala or Lindsey Sterling, some random alternative stuff like "love natural", then stuff I'd heard it zumba followed by relaxing meditation for my yoga classes. Anyways my taste in music: random!

I decided that if I can't write on my computer then I'll write the old fashion way, with a pen and paper! So I grabbed my favorite notebook and cracked the whip, or pen, and began where I had left off. So my heroin, she has powers kinda like Professor X from X-men. She's not the strongest or most gorgeous person in the world, but she has her mind. Which in my opinion, would be the most badass super power ever. Set in a completely different world than our normal one, she is pretty much me, but unlike me she had caught the eye of this hottie. Well he's actually a prince who was forced out by his Aunt, now the bitch is trying to have him killed. Go figure!

I was about four pages in when the power finally decided to grace me with its presence. I plugged in my TV for background noise and figured since I was already writing in my favorite turquoise colored leather-ish notebook and things were going well, why stop?

In honor of all the candles and the poor fire sticks (matches) that gave their lives to light them, I decided to watch Avatar. There's more than one reason why my friends call me a fire bender. I'm an avatar junky. And they all laughed when I said Zuko was hot! Who's laughing now bitches!? I turned on my TV and put the zip drive with the entire Avatar series into my xbox. I grabbed my controller, pressed 'play all' then sat back down. It wasn't even 10 minutes in and I was completely focused on the show, and not my writing, laughing my head off! Man, I loved Sokka! Dang it, I really needed to write, I'd had the best idea for a character.

Right about then, my phone started ringing. It was my younger sister Alice, she was my only sister and she was the baby of the family. She lived in the freshman dorms on the university's campus, and I lived in the college run apartments. She came to stay with me a lot though, we are really close. "Hey, Ally cat, what's up?"

"Is your power out, Fili?" Fili was her nickname for me. Felicity was actually my name, but, being a nerd, I really didn't mind being nicknamed after the hot dwarf in the hobbit.

"It was, but it's back on now." just as I said that the lights cut off again. Fate loves proving me wrong (quote: Sokka). "Well, never mind. They just went out again." The lights were off but somehow my TV was still on. "Ok?"

"What? What is it?" Alice asked.

"I'm not really sure, but my TV is on," I pushed the power button over and over but nothing happened. Finally I reached back behind the TV and unplugged it. "Go, fly, soar!" Man that was one of my favorite Sokka parts.

"What the hell man?"

"What? Fili, what's going on?"

"This is trippy! I just unplugged my TV!"

"But I can hear it playing!"

"Yeah! Crazy, right?"

"Very! So anyways will you come get me? I'm scared!"

"Hahaha, chicken! Yeah, let me put on some shoes and I'll head your way." I slipped on my favorite pair of black, canvas Toms, as I hung up then slid my phone and headphones into my pocket.

Well if the TV was gonna be on I might as well plug it back in. When I plugged it back into the wall there was a flash of lighting. Power surged through the wall shocking my fingers. I backed away holding my hand and watched as the TV lit up. It got brighter and brighter to the point where I thought it would explode.

I reached up to block my eyes, as I did, I felt the floor give way under me. What was going on? How was I falling? Where was I falling?

"What the hell?!" I screamed as I found myself sliding down some sort of icy slope. Everything was white and freezing! There was water and ice everywhere. 'Great I'm gonna freeze to death!'

"Dig this ship out and follow them!" A voice! I heard someone yelling!

"Look out!" I screamed as I slid towards a ship trapped under all the snow. I tried to slow myself down, but it was useless. I slammed into someone. "Finally, solid ground!"

I looked down at the guy under me, "well, kinda, I guess you're pretty solid." Dang he looked pissed and very familiar. He pushed me off and I hit the deck.

"Ow! Really, do you know how to treat a woman at all?" I stared up at him. Oh, my dear, sweet God! He was Zuko! Prince, mother fudging, Zuko! Weird pony tail and all!

"Who are you, girl? Where did you come from?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Again, ow! Seriously! You need to work on your lady skills." I pushed at him. He was solid! He barely moved.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, actually, I do! And I don't give a flying hog monkey fart," (what did I just say?) "If you're a prince or not, I refuse to be man handled. I don't know how I got here. And if you were the kind of prince you should be, you would be all for helping a damsel in distress! I am freezing!" Of course I'm freezing, I'm wearing a (now soaked through) tank top in a frozen tundra. Thank goodness it wasn't a white tank top that would just be awkward.

I looked around when I heard a weird roar from above me. Oh dang, it was Appa? I really am in the Avatar! "This is crazy! I'm going insane!"

"Look at me, girl! I asked you, who are you?" He grabbed my hand to jerk me to face him causing pain to flash through my already injured fingers.

"Ah, stop! Let go!" I pushed away again but I slipped on the snow and landed on my butt. "Ah ow!"

"Are you alright, young miss?" I knew there was a reason I always loved Uncle Iroh. He hurried over to me and helped me up. As he did he noticed my hand. "What happened? Have you did fight with a lighting-using fire bender?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "No, it was just a stupid accident. Thank you though"

"Come let's get you inside where it's warm and see to your hand." We walked past a very pissed off Zuko to the door. "Tell me do you like tea?"

"Yes, chamomile is my favorite" I smile at the friendly older man.

"Oh, you have good taste! I like this young woman, nephew." He smiled then called back to Zuko.

"Uncle, what are you doing? We don't know who this girl is! What if she's friends with the Avatar? She could be our enemy. I can't and won't let her walk freely on my ship."

I looked at Iroh, "Is he really, really always like this?"

"Pretty much," Iroh nodded. "Very well, Prince Zuko, I will take full responsibly for her. She will be under my constant guard. You won't have to worry about her at all. How's that?"

"And what is she is a spy? What if she is friends with the Avatar? I need interrogate her. She could have information useful to my search."

"Look, Yeller McYellie Pants, my name is Felicity. I have no earthly idea how I got here, and no I'm not friends with the Avatar. I'm not exactly your enemy either but that can go either way." I poked him in the shoulder. "Well then again, I know how you'll turn out; no I'm not your enemy," I thought out loud than looked back at him.

"What did you call him?" Iroh patted his belly laughing.

"Oh, Yeller McYellie pants," I couldn't help but laugh with him, "I guess I over did it."

"What do you mean you know how I'll turn out?" Zuko questioned. "You can't possibly know that or me for that matter."

"Oh, but I can and I do. I meant what I said; I know how you will turn out, what kind of guy you will become." I shivered again and sneezed.

"We can talk more inside, nephew. Let's get her warm before she catches cold." Iroh opened the ship's door for me.

"No, I want an answer! Now!" He grabbed my arm once more.

Ok, that's it, "Stop grabbing me!" I didn't mean it hit him, I really didn't, it was just a reflex. But I don't regret it either. I gave him one clean hit the soft spot just under his breast-plate. Other than knock the breath out of him, I didn't really hurt him. He took two steps back caught his breathe and glared at me with those hard, golden eyes of his.

My hand was stinging but I held his glare, "Like I said, Zuko. I don't care if you're a prince; I refuse to be man handled." I was prepared for him to throw me into the brig. "I'll answer your question only when and if I want to. You can't scare me, and trust me when I tell you, fussy pants, you want me on your side."

Iroh laughed, "I knew I was going to like you. Not many people have caught my nephew off guard like that. Now let's go have that tea, and your hand! It has started bleeding."

He led me inside. We finally got to Uncle Iroh's quarters and he called for the tea. He was as sweet as I could have ever imagined. He cleaned my hand and used his fire-bending to draw out the heat from the burn. As he wrapped it, he had some of Zuko's old clothes brought in for me since my tank top was wet. I changed behind the screen as he prepared my tea. I guess it was awkward for him as well so he made friendly small talk. "Felicity right? That's a very unusual name, but very lovely."

"Thanks," I was so confused on how to wear this tunic thing. One: in was way too big. Two: it was for a boy. And three: well I don't really have a three. I just put on the shirt and pants. I wasn't worried about the shoes; they were way to big anyways. The pants kind of cuffed just below the knees so i just put my Toms back on.

It was a really good thing I look good in red! Red pants, red shirt, and a darker red, sleeveless tunic type thing with black term and black sash/belt. The clothes were too big, the sleeves reached my fore arms, and I had to wrap the belt around my waist three times.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked as I walked out from behind the screen and I saw that Uncle Iroh wasn't alone. Zuko was sitting next to him at the table. "Oh, when did you get here?"

"This is my ship; I don't need your permission to be here." He growled at me. "Be glad you're here and not in the brig. I still have half a mind to throw you in there."

"You could have at least said you were here! I was almost completely naked a minute ago!" I almost died when he blushed. "You really don't have any lady skills, do you?"

Iroh laughed and poured me a cup as I sat down, "Looks like you caught him off guard again, Felicity! You look fine. I'm sorry we don't have any women's clothes to offer, but when we stop for repairs we can buy you some. Those are interesting shoes."

"Oh, thanks! There my favorite pair. And you don't have to do that these are fine. I have four older brothers, so I'm used to wearing guys clothes. They weren't clothes like this, but I can make do." I started to reach for the sugar but Zuko got it first. I just gave him a 'really?' look.

"What is that around your ankle?" Iroh asked.

"Oh, my anklet? I found it once when I was with my sister and brothers at the beach." It was a simple tan braided anklet you would buy at a souvenir place, with a shark tooth and three black wood beads on each side. "I thought it was lucky. I love sharks and it has a shark tooth, so I've been wearing in ever since."

Zuko sat up, "A squid-shark?"

"No. A shark."

Iroh added, "A dolphin-shark?"

"No, just a shark."

"A turtle-shark?" Zuko asked again, unamused and bored.

Face Palm! "No," Oh, I got it! "A TIGER shark!"

"Oh, man! That sounds fearsome!" Iroh was excited to hear about the strange beast. "I've never heard of a tiger shark before."

"It is!" Really! "It's a man-eater!" *Said in an Australian accent* I explained making a "toothy" mouth with my hands.

"I've never seen anything like it before, but then again I've never seen anyone like you before." He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you look different from anyone I've ever met. Your hair is so light, but you have tan skin." He smile and took a sip of his tea. "I have to say you are a lovely young lady. Isn't that right Zuko?" He didn't answer. Zuko just looked at me as if he hated me really and huffed.

"Thank you, and you know, Zuko, boys are always mean to girls they think are pretty. It's ok to admit it, I won't judge." He was a lot of fun to tease. He just glared at me. Iroh and I laughed, "I go to the beach a lot so the sun gave me some color, and normally I'm very fair-skinned. I guess my hair is a lot lighter compared to most people here. It's pretty common where I'm from but then again I'm the only one in my family with dark blonde hair and blue eyes." I smiled, "My brother's used to tease me and say they found me in the woods!"

Iroh laughed but Zuko just smirked, "That makes since, you really do act like an animal."

If looks could kill, he would have been toast. All the sudden as I glared at him and he glared back at me, his tea began to boil. I couldn't help but grin as the heat caused the tea-cup to shatter. He growled in pain.

_Ha, hot head, serves you right if you can't control your temper._

"Could you pass the sugar, Zuko?" I smiled sweetly. He didn't move, so Iroh reached for the sugar bowl and slid it towards me.

"Thank you very much," I nodded to Iroh as I started scoping sugar into my tea. Three spoons were normally perfect. I loved chamomile tea; it was like my brain juice. I always got the best ideas for my stories when I was drinking chamomile tea.

"Maybe she is a firebender. That's perfect. I already don't like the idea of her being on my ship, she must be from the fire nation. Just what I need, another fire bender out looking for the Avatar, it's hard enough trying to find him without having to worry about someone getting in the way. I can't let her go now. I'll just lock her in the brig and keep her out of my way."

"Really, Zuko," I slammed my cup on the table, "I can hear you, you know. Stop talking about me as if I'm not here. I'm not a firebender and I'm not with the Fire nation. I just so happen to be from somewhere far, far away and I don't know how I got here. I'm not going to get in your way. As a matter of fact, if you behave, I'll even help you"

He stared at me in shock and wide eyed, "How did you...?"

"Where did you learn how to whisper, in a saw mill? I heard every word you just said." _I can't believe he's playing innocent._

"I didn't say anything!" He hissed at me.

"Yeah, sure. If you're trying to scare me by threatening to throw me in the brig it won't work." I glared at him, hard.

"This is impossible. How could she have heard me? I was just thinking to myself I never said anything out loud." I heard him again like a whisper, only this time I kept my eyes on him. His mouth never moved.

"Oh, my God." Now I was the one in shock. "I heard you again. You're right, this is impossible."

My notebook! I was holding it when everything happened and my iPhone was in my pocket. I jumped up and grabbed my phone; the battery was still at 100%. How? It should have been fried or soaked. "Have either of you seen a blueish colored notebook?"

Zuko jumped up as well watching every move I made. He wasn't going to be taken off guard again. Iroh was still seated and looked very confused. I turned and looked at Zuko for a moment. He had something in his tunic.

"Is that my notebook? Give it to me!" I reached out but he didn't move a muscle. _Fine! _I marched over to him.

He took out my notebook but didn't hand it to me. So I snatched it from him and opened it. I read through everything I wrote:

_"Her vast mind could help her with any problem she faced, big or small. It was like having an endless bag of tricks, if she could think it she could do it. Amazing was the power of a fully unlocked mind. Beautiful and terrifying. She had been like this all her life. Kaylee's parents often worried about her. She always had so many imaginary friends (that she could actually see), and she could make things move or disappear, she could even hear into her mom's head from time to time. That really came in handy around her birthday or Christmas. She grew up watching superhero movies and always looked up to the good guys with special gifts. She often practiced when no one was around, trying, learning from what she saw in the movies. She could do everything they could do if she wanted, mostly she just like cleaning her room while she read her favorite books."_

"How dare you, give that back to me," Zuko shouted, but I didn't hand the notebook to him.

"Shhh... I'm thinking."

Iroh laughed and sat back down to sip his tea, "Your tea will get cold if you don't drink it."

"Oh, right," I scooped the tea cup up into my hand as I paced back and forth. "Mmm, that's good!"

"Sit down, nephew, and drink your tea," Iroh took another sip.

"But..."

"Shh! Still thinking." _Ok so can hear into people's heads, but I didn't want to, it just kind of happened.__ I'm not sure how or why this was happening._ Honestly it was all a bit much. "I feel dizzy." I sat down and put my face in my hands. _What am I going to do? __If I can't control it how am I going to sleep__? I need sleep; it's one of my favorite things. I mean I have dreams about taking naps._

"_What and interesting day, first the avatar, then the snow brings this young woman out of nowhere. She's a nice girl; I think she'll bring a refreshing charge to this ship." _Iroh's thought were calm and kind. He was always one of my favorites!

"_I can't believe this after two years living in shame, I was so close. Then this strange girl lands literally on top of me and what does uncle do? Treats her like a visiting queen. And now she can hear what I'm thinking. She is probably listening to me right now."_

I stood up walking away from them. It got quieter the farther I was from them.

"And where do you think you are going?" Zuko growled at me.

"You think I enjoy this, fussy pants? I need some peace and quiet so calm down, you're disturbing my chi." I covered my ears but that didn't seem to work. My head started to ache from all the noise. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a song. Something calm and sweet that would ease my thoughts, _I got it, Clair de Lune._ I started to hum it softly, _that's a little better._

"I'm sick of this I want answers now. Who are you? What are you?" He grabbed my fore arm and towered over me. Whoa, I didn't realize he was so tall. Then again I'm 5'1 and weighed a buck twenty soaking wet.

"Which one?" _Why am I always a smart-ass?_ I tried to slide my arm out of his grip.

No dice, his grip tightened "What?"

Iroh just laughed, "You asked her two questions, nephew, and I can answer both. She is Felicity, and she is my guest and soon to be friend. Right, my dear?"

"Friends call me, Fili."

"But Felicity is such a lovely name. Can I call you that even if we are friends?"

"Of course, general Iroh!" I smile past Zuko at him. "Now, if you don't mind, Zuko, which I'm sure you don't, I would like to figure out how to stay out of your head. I have enough crazy, random thoughts of my own. I don't need yours as well."

He seemed to like that. His grip loosened and he nodded. "Just so you know you are now my prisoner. I can't allow you to run free with all the information you now know about the Avatar."

"You don't scare me, fussy pants. Threats are pointless. With everything I know in general you're going to want me to say, but there's no reason why we can't be friends, right? Besides I like who you're going to be one day, and I'm more than happy to help you in any way I can." I slid past him and brushed him as I did. A little feminine charm might help things along. I started humming again.

"What is that song?" Iroh watched me sit back down.

"Oh, it's call Clair de Lune. It seems to help me keep your thoughts out of my head if I focus on something else like a song." I smiled and took a deep breath.

Zuko took his seat across from me again. His glare was even harder and meaner now. _I__'m a little curious, what are you thinking about now fussy pants prince? __I don't mind hearing so much this time._

"_Did she just? No, don't think about that! You have a mission. The avatar is within reach. I can't let some girl blind me to my quest. Luckily she is wearing heavier clothes now. I'll have to make sure to get rid of that small shirt of hers. I can't have her distracting...m...my crew!"_

We sat together in Iroh's room for a long time. Iroh asked me questions while Zuko studied me closely. I guess he was trying to figure out if I could hear his thoughts or not. It would slip every now and then, but as long as I had a song in my head I could keep my mind on that and keep the alien thoughts out. I may have been exaggerating a bit before but now it was very true. Without my music, I would go insane.


	2. Chapter 2: Powerful Practice

**POWERFUL PRACTICE**

**Ok so there's a lot of music that was really playing in my ears when I was writing this Chapter. And if you guys want to Experience it the way I did I'll list the songs. You can youtude them. I'll put a * next to each part where you should play the song(s).**

*** Calm Meditation Radio on Pandora.**

**** Any other name - Thomas Newman**

***** Sail (Feed Me Remix) - Awolnation**

Later that evening, and despite Zuko's complaining, Iroh showed me to some private quarters where I could stay. When it was finally time for dinner I was starving. I sat down with Zuko to my left and Iroh to my right. Normally Iroh sat next to Zuko, but he said he wanted to talk to me, so ya. Most of the crew had already eaten and had started working on digging out the ship.

When the cook brought out our meals I didn't know what kinda food it was, but it smelled awesome. I got the fried rice and the veggies which looked like the ones I was used to. I took one bite of something crazy spicy and I thought I was going to cry. "What is that?!"

Iroh just laughed and poured me some more water. He was laughing so hard he didn't even have enough air to answer, so I just pushed the plate of strange noodles with red sauce away.

"Felicity, could you please finish explaining what's going on?" Zuko was less than pleased that I was busy drinking as much water as I could and not answering his question.

What I wouldn't give for some milk right now! I waved off his fussy pants comment, "You know, Zuko..."

"Prince Zuko!" He growled.

"Yeah, that's what I said. We really need to work on your people skills." After a whole pitcher of water I could finally feel my tongue again. I took a deep breath, that pitcher was gonna come back to haunt me I could feel it. "Well, as I was saying, honestly I have no idea. I'm just as shocked as you are about all the weirdness going on with me. I've never had something like this happen. I didn't meant to do what I did before, it just kinda happened! I do have a theory though but I want to test it first. If I'm right, it means I can probably do a lot that I haven't realized yet. "

"What do you mean test it?" he went back to calmly eating his flaming noodles of death.

"You know like training to see if I can control it, and to find the full extent of what I might be able to do….."

"Absolutely not! I don't even know if you're an enemy or not. Just because you're setting here and not in the brig doesn't mean you can't still be put there. If you are going to stay on my ship then I forbid you from doing anything that will put my mission in jeopardy." He slammed his bowl down on the table and turned to face me.

_Forbid me, huh?_ I felt my rebelliousness level reach an all new high. I'm talking over level 9000 high. "I'm not asking for you permission. Just sharing my idea."

The wood table under his hands began to smoke, "How dare you, I'm the crown prince of the greatest nation in the world. To go against me is to go against the fire nation."

"I get that, but here's the deal, oh mighty fire prince, I'm not a member of the fire nation. Therefore you cannot be my prince," I stood up to head back to my room.

"Stop," Zuko shouted. "I order you to stop!"

"Me and orders don't really mesh well, Zuko," I kept walking, "You could always ask me politely to wait for you." He yelled behind me, I didn't stop to turn around but I could smell the smoke. Ha, hot head, "Well, what will it be, Zuko?"

"Fine, do whatever you want, just as long as you stay out of my sight!" He slammed his fist against the wall. "Guards, that girl is not allowed to leave her room without my permission, do you understand?"

When I made it back to my quarters, I slammed the door hard and I changed into my own clothes that were finally dry. Zuko's old clothes were too big and very heavy, and honestly I didn't want anything that had to do with him near me right now.

If I was going to test out these weird new talents, I needed to be able to relax. I got my iPhone, which oddly enough was still on 100% after two hours, and started my music. (*) If he was going to be a jerk about this, I'd practice in my quarters until Prince fussy pants went to sleep.

Growing up I took karate and kick boxing with my brothers, then my oldest brother got into tai chi when he went on a college trip. He taught me the basics, and when I started college I found a group. It wasn't long before I became friends with a girl in the group and she invited me to her yoga class. Right now Yoga would have been my first choice, but since I don't have a mat, Tai chi it is!

I took deep breaths and slowly found my rhythm and shifted my body through the forms. The 24 forms was my favorite, it took anywhere from 30 minutes to an hour, and gave me time to relax and help me think.

As I moved through each form I let my mind run free. I thought about all the things I've always wanted to do and see. Random things that no one probably ever thought about, like what it would be like to walk through a rain storm that was in slow motion or stand in you room but smell and feel a breeze from a Japanese cherry tree garden. The metal walls of the ship melted away and I was standing in sun light. The pale pink petals fell from the trees and seemed to float around me.

Oddly enough I could still hear the sound of the crewman talking in the back of my mind. They just had a shift change after digging and melting snow.

_Snow,_ It started to fall in the garden and soon the ground was covered, but I wasn't cold. I was the same comfortable temperature. That made sense; this was just in my mind. Though it looked real I hadn't really left my quarters.

The crewman's conversation entered my mind again. They were talking to Uncle Iroh, he was so respectful. He thanked them for all the hard work while he poured them hot tea.

I wish I could help. If I could, they wouldn't have to work so hard. They could rest and get out of the cold. I know they were looking for Aang, but they weren't really bad people. Zuko would come around in time, I knew that. This was just how he was in book one. He would mellow out. I just have to give him time.

As I shifted through the 18th form, I heard someone at my door. I pulled my thoughts away from my snowy cherry blossom filled garden. It was Uncle Iroh, I could hear him humming a tune in his head.

"_Come in."_ I thought to him

"Felicity? How did you?" he asked from the other side of my door.

"_I don't know, but come in"_ I laughed as he opened the door.

"So... Oh, sorry to interrupt," he didn't come any farther inside.

"It's ok, I only have a few more forms left." I smiled, "Please have a seat. Is that chamomile I smell?"

"You have a good nose for tea," he laughed and sat down at the small table. "What is that you are doing? It looks like water bending forms."

"It's called Tai Chi," I took a deep breath "It's very relaxing and promotes good health. It helps me think. I'm trying to figure out my talents."

"I see you have discovered something, you talked to me. Somehow I could hear your voice in my head, as if you were standing right next to me." He didn't seem to mind me getting in his head.

"I've actually discovered a few things," I reached my closing form and took one more deep breath.

"Really? And what were they?" He held out a cup of tea for me.

I picked up my notebook and phone then sat down beside him, "Ok, so I think it's best for me to start from the beginning. The best way to explain I think is to show you this." I put my notebook and phone on the table. "So this is from where I'm from. It can tell me the date and the time," I slid my finger across my iPhone screen and typed in my pass code, "plus it lets my do a lot of other things." I pulled up my music and scrolled through the songs. "Remember the song I was humming, "Clair de Lune?" I pressed play.

Iroh looked surprised with the music started, "How very interesting."

"Yes, and this is my notebook. It's kind of like a scroll but at the same time very different. I was holding these two things when I fell into this world."

"Fell into this world? What does that mean exactly?" He rubbed his chin and stared at me.

"It means, I'm not from here at all, and I literally fell here. I'm not sure how, but I think that this notebook is the reason why I can hear and talk to people in their minds. I was writing this story, and my heroin in the story," I opened the notebook and turned to the page, "can do some of the same things. I am curious to see just what I can do, and if I'm right, I can probably do a lot."

He nodded at me, "I have a few theories myself. You see, my nephew told me that he was not the one that caused the tea to boil and the cup to shatter. I wasn't so sure at first because you see he has quite the temper."

"Yeah," I chuckled, "I know."

"I think it might have been you, but I've never seen someone firebend something without touching it."

"That would be amazing, I've always liked fire. I just wish I could help out in some way" I stared down at my tea-cup.

He reached over and patted my hand, "Why don't we take a walk around the deck? Don't forget your tea." He walked to the door.

I grabbed a blanket from my bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Ok, let's go!"

The crew had cleared more ice then I thought, but then again some of them were fire benders. Melting snow was probably no big deal for them. "You really think I could be of help?"

"I do! Maybe if you just try some basic forms to see if you can firebend, " He stood next to me and gave me simple instructions. It seemed easy enough, but boy was I wrong.

At first all could do was heat the air around my own body. Iroh told me that was because of the Chi or energy in my body.

"I am amazed you can control your chi at such a level," He didn't seem to mind the heat rolling off of me.

"Well, that is probably because of the Tai Chi I was doing. That's the point. It promotes wellness and rejuvenates the body. It's what waterbending is based from, but I'm not a waterbender."

"Maybe not, but because you have mastered these water bending forms, it could explain you're mastery of Chi. You just have the chi of a firebender and not a water bender," He patted my shoulder. "Now relax and instead of trying to make a flame try to take control of your own chi and use the heat of it to melt the snow."

"Got it, let's see what I can do," I drank the rest of my tea then handed him my cup and blanket. I figured the best way to clear my head was with music. I had a yoga/mediation play list that would do the trick. (**)

After doing my tai chi 24 forms again all I managed to do was heat the air around me some more. I wasn't able to control where it went or anything like that. I was getting pretty aggravated at myself. I wasn't doing anything to help!

I jerked my phone out of my pocket and when I did the "shake shuffle" kicked in. The total opposite of relaxing yoga music played loudly in my ears and that was, (***) 'Sail (Feed Me Remix.)' It was really one of my favorite songs.

I have a habit of getting completely lost in my music and pretending to be the conductor. My head moved along with the heavy beat, I closed my eyes, and my hands tapped the air as if it were a drum. I just let myself go with the sounds. You know how that is right? When something takes control of you and you don't even know what you're doing. I felt warm, like I just finish exercising and my heart was beating faster. Weird enough, there was almost like a pulse in my fingertips, like there was a force pushing out of me with every beat.

I was pulled out of my musical trance by Iroh's hand on my shoulder. I pulled one headphone out of my ear and turned to him.

"Felicity, what are you doing? What was that strange sound?" He looked shocked, but then again they didn't really have dubstep in this world.

"Oh, sorry could you hear it? It's a loud song. I'll turn it down."

Just then Zuko stormed out on deck, "What's going on out here? What was that...?" He froze as he looked past me.

When I looked at the front of the ship I couldn't believe my eyes, "No way!"

All the snow had completely melted. There were six or seven small lines of flames leading away for from me to the front of the ship, but they were dying out from the water.

"General Iroh, did I? And you could actually hear it. The song and the words? Everything?"

"Yes! I was the strangest thing I think I've ever seen or heard." He stocked his goatee. "It was as if you were fire bending but different. A strange sound started pulsing around you and it was like you were pushing heated chi from your hands, but there was a booming sound. As you moved your head the snow started melting from the top and when you moved your hands or feet the snow was melted off into the water."

"Ok so maybe if I tried to..."

"No! No, more trying! I told you not to do anything from the beginning," Zuko ordered.

"I was just listening to my music, and this happened. Don't you think it would probably be a good idea if I knew what I was doing?" I just gave him this 'really' look. You know what look I mean, that 'you're really a moron' look. "Look at the positive side, Fussy Pants; we can get the ship underway now!"

Iroh walked up between me and Zuko, "Prince Zuko, if you are so worried about it, I will train her myself and take full responsibly for her."

"Thank you, General..." I started to say but was cut off by Iroh,

"Please, I'm retired. You can call me Iroh."

"Can I call you Uncle Iroh, like Zuko does?" I held my hands together, as if I were begging.

"Of course, it would be an honor." Just then he yawned, "It's getting late. We all need our rest. Tomorrow when we reach port for repairs, we can go shopping. How does that sound?"

"Sounds awesome! Ah, I mean, great! That sounds great! Thank you! Good night, Uncle Iroh." He waved goodbye as he headed below deck.

Zuko was just standing there glaring at me, "You disobeyed my orders."

"Me and orders don't go well together, Zuko. I told you that. I'm a rebel! Always have been, always will be! But I'll never turn my back on a friend. You could be counted as a friend Zuko, but that's on you."

"On me?" He looked shocked.

"I know you don't know me, and I don't know what I'm doing, or how I even got here. I don't even know how to get back home. My sister is probably worried sick. You and Iroh are the only people I have right now. I'm not going to mess that up."

"How do you know I won't leave you at the port?"

"Because whether you or anyone else thinks it or not, I know you are a man of honor. You won't leave me in a strange world, completely defenseless, and I know too much remember." I gave him my 'really?' look, but added a sweet smile right behind it. "Where did all that talk about throwing me in the brig go?"

"You don't seem completely defenseless to me, and I still might do that. You were not supposed to leave your room without my permission." He folded his arms across his chest.

"You're probably right, I'm not one to back down from anything or anyone. And I did have supervision, I was with Uncle Iroh himself." I crossed my arms as well. I was getting cold again. I didn't know what had happened to my blanket, I couldn't stop shivering.

"Don't call him that! You can call him Sir Iroh, understand?" Zuko must have noticed how cold I was, he took off his robe and handed it to me, than jerked away quickly.

"Look, fussy pants, he said I could, and that's all that matters to me." I put the robe on, Man this thing is warm. I stared at him for a moment, "You know, you really should think about letting your hair grow out. It would look really good, trust me, I know these things."

"Trust you? Ha, like that will ever happen. I don't even like you," He glared at me. "I'll expect you to return that!" Before he turned to leave Zuko said one last thing, "and stop staring at my hair."

"Fine. Besides, why would I check out your weird ponytail when you have nicer things I can look at as you're walking away?"

He spun on his heels and looked at me with that 'I'm angry at you but I'm angrier at myself for blushing' face. "Do you have any respect for anything? I am a prince and you are nothing more than a peasant that somehow crash landed on my ship. Stop saying things like that to me, it's not amusing."

"Not for you maybe, but dear Zuko I'm flirt and I can be selfish." I just smiled, "Consider that your fare warning. You'll get used to it, I have a strange way of getting under people's skin. I'm sure I'll have you wrapped around my finger in no time." He did his little smoky growl thing and stormed off. I really can't wait until he grows out his hair.

I stared up at the sky for a little while longer. The few crewmen still on desk thanked me for my help with the snow. I just smiled and told them it wasn't a problem. My mind at the moment was stuck on my sister. _Ally cat, I know you're probably scared, and wondering where I am. But I promise I'm fine_.

I started listening to my music again as I made my way back to my room. I had to drink three glasses of extra strength chamomile tea before I could fall asleep. What I wouldn't give for some ZzzQuil right now.

**THE TWO DAYS LATER: EARLY MORNING**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"JEEZE CHREEZE," I woke in the morning with the grace of a blind moose on ice skates. "Who in the Halibut is beating on my door?" I jerked the door open, of course who else would it be? "Really Zuko?! You're like a bad drummer. What do you want?"

He handed me a tray. There was a bowl of fruit, something that looked like oatmeal, and two kabobs of some kind of meat. "We had breakfast an hour ago, your food is cold."

"Like your heart?"

"WHAT?!"

"What?" I said innocently and grinned. "Thank you for the food. I'm just not used to being woken up so loudly and so early."

"I've been up since dawn," He looked mad at me. I hadn't even done anything yet, had I?

Just then a strong wind blew down the hall from outside and I felt goose bumps rise on my legs. MY LEGS! I had just gone to sleep in his old shirt that Iroh gave me. We both seemed to realize my state of undress at the same moment because he quickly diverted his eyes up and I could see a blush creeping up his neck

"Hurry up and get dressed. As soon as we dock, you, Uncle, and I are going ashore. Make sure you wear the Fire nation clothes. You draw too much attention in that little shirt of yours."

"Is it warmer where we are going?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to wear three layers of your old heavy clothes?"

"Yes."

"Is there every the tiniest chance, I'll sweat due to the warmer-ness and three layers of clothes"

"I guess so."

"Then I'm wearing my tank top." I turned to go in my room, but of course he caught my arm.

"No! I order..."

I stopped him right there, "Zuko, you already know how I feel about your orders. It's not going to work. I'm sorry if my 'tiny shirt' distracts you, but I'm not going to burn up just because being covered from head to toe makes it easier for you."

He growled but let me go, "It's not just that you are a distraction, it's also for your safety."

"I'm not defenseless, remember? You even threatened to leave me here!" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

"We both know my Uncle would never let me leave you here."

"True, but honestly you can't be worrying about me. Zuko, I know you are on a mission to find the Avatar. For you to become the man I know you will become, you have to look for him. I may tease you, but that's just me. That's how I am with people. If you really think I'm too much of a distraction, I will take myself out of the equation."

I could tell he was thinking it over, "How much do you really know about me? That's the second time you've spoken about 'the man I will become' like you know what's going to happen. What are you not telling me?"

"Many things, and I know all about you. I really can't give too much away, but if you think that you can deal with me being here I will help you in any way I can to get you to your true destiny." Man, that sounded cool. "And I will wear Fire Nation clothes, but only if I'm comfortable in them. I won't change myself to make anyone else happy. I refuse to back down on this, understand? I will not be suppressed, I'm too strong-willed for that."

"If you really do know so much about me, prove it." he challenged.

I knew there were a lot of things I could have said to prove my claims from watching Avatar, Zuko was always my favorite character. Not because he was handsome or a prince, but because of what he overcame. He really did have a kind heart and he conquered his past. I respected that. He was scarred for life, but over time he learned that he wasn't his scar.

I reached up and touched his scar. I felt him tense up, but he didn't pull away. "You don't have to regain your honor for him. Do it for yourself. You are not a coward or weak because you wouldn't fight your father."

He pulled my hand away, "Who told you?"

"No one," I swallowed back tears. I always hated his dad for doing that to him. "Be careful not to say too much about the Avatar today. You're going to see Zhao. Don't trust him for a second. That will prove me right when it happens, you'll see."

The horn/signal thing went off to let everyone on board know that we were reaching the dock. That was when I realized Zuko still had my hand.

I slid it out of grasp and stepped back into my room. "I should get dressed. I'll meet you on deck."

He just nodded and backed up from my door. I closed it before he could say anything. That was a little too close, Fili.


	3. Chapter 3: I am Fire!

**A huge HUGE thank you to all my reviewers, follows, and faves! I'm soo glad you guys are into my story. I honestly put 99% of myself into Felicity. So for you guys to like this really does mean A LOT. I hope all who read this story can understand that I type the way I talk, so yeah there are a few things that aren't grammatically correct but it's my own personal way of speaking or behaving. Knowing that you guys like it is the BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT! Yeah, today it my Birthday! :)**

**And Now, on with the story!**

**P.S. Please let me know what you think, if you like it...if you don't. Give me any opinions or ideas you might have. Cause I really wanna know what you all think. :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**"Character is speaking aloud"**

_**Character is thinking to them self**_

_**'Character is speaking through telepathy'**_

I really didn't know how much I was looking forward to getting to the port. I knew we were going to run into Zhao and, I HATED that guy. There were few people in the Avatar world that I didn't like and he was one of them. To put off this unwanted meeting as long as I could I dressed slowly.

All those youtude videos on 'How to wear a guy's shirt' were about to be put to the ultimate test. Luckily it was WAY too big. I slid my arms up through the neck hole and turned it around so the back of the shirt was in front. I crossed the sleeves of the shirt at my waist then wrapped them around to the back. I tied them nice and tight then tucked in the remaining bits so it looked neater. I took the sash and wrapped the belt around my waist and tucked my phone into it. There we go a knee-length red dress. If only I had some red lip stick, I could conquer the world.

"Sorry, it took me a while. I'm here," I hurried on deck. Uncle Iroh and Zuko were waiting at the front of the ship. "How do I look?" I did a little spin towards them.

"Well, Felicity, you look lovely. Where did you find that dress?" Uncle Iroh scratched his head, "I would have sworn we didn't find any ladies clothing."

Zuko turned on his heels and his eyes widened in shock, "What are you wearing?"

"Thank you, Uncle Iroh! It's not really a dress. It's your shirt," I poked Zuko in his chest. "I told you I would wear the clothes you gave me, but I was going to be myself. You, Prince fussy pants, said it was fine."

"I didn't know you were going to do something like this! Go put on those pants we gave you, NOW!" I could almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Zuko, you are not my father, you are not my lover, boyfriend, or husband. Therefore, you have no right to tell me what I must do. AND even if you were, all that would happen is this." I cleared my throat, "Hahaha, he's trying to order me around. How cute!"

Iroh laughed and offered me his arm, "I admire your strong spirit."

"Fine, do what you want." Zuko steamed.

"Zuko, I didn't know you understood me so well!" I just gave him a cheeky little smirk, and then turned watching the ship pull into the dock.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how do you know that Zhao will be here? And how do you know about Zhao at all?" Zuko stared over at me.

I turned to him, "I told you Zuko, I know a lot more than you would imagine. Let's just call it my future-knowing wisdom..." _Yeah, that sounds good. _I looked back at the shore. I felt the happy-go-lucky look on my face fade away. There were fire nation flags and buildings everywhere. I don't know why I was shocked. I knew it was like this, but actually seeing it for myself, filled me with sadness. This place used to be part Air Nomad land and now they are all gone.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"What?" I looked over at him. When did he get beside me? "Oh, it...it's nothing?"

"You're a terrible liar."

"And just when I thought you knew me," I laughed. "Au contraire mon cheri, I am an exquisite liar. You'll see."

"What did you say?" Oh right, they don't have French here.

"Au contraire mon cheri, means 'On the contrary my dear!' It's French, umm another language that is spoken where I'm from. Anyways, the point is, if and when I lie, you will never ever know it. I'm just that good." I 'walked' my fingers up his arm and winked. He tensed up right away. _Man, he's fun to torture._ "Don't you worry, Zuko, when it comes to lying and persuading people to do what I want I can't be beaten. My naughty-not-niceness skills could make your sister look like a saint."

"How do you know about my sister? Never mind, try to keep those skills of yours a secret. I don't need you showing off and drawing attention." Zuko was trying his best to give me an order without giving me an order.

_Smart, fussy pants, reverse psychology but it won't work, _"Aww, come on, Zuko, I'm the one telling you guys to keep your mouths shut. Yes, I've gonna a little better at them and yes, I would give anything to have a change to use the new trick I just learned how to do on Zhao, but I'm willing to put your needs above my own. That's just the kind of girl I am."

He grinned until he realized what I said then he got mad at me again, "What new trick? I told you that you are not to practice on my ship without supervision."

"Calm down, I was supervised. Uncle Iroh was with me."

"And stop calling him that!"

"Do you want to hear about my awesome musically based talents or not?" I gave him a raised eye brow look.

"Musically based?" He looked confused, but that was normal. Uncle Iroh and I were pretty confused as well.

I took a deep breath and started telling him what had happened, "It was last night. Uncle Iroh was training me on some basic firebending forms. The only time I had been able to make flames was when I was listening to my music that first day so he was training me to make them on my own. After I got a handful of forms memorized he told me to drill them, over and over." I was still sore from all the drills, "Well, I put in my head-phones and listened to my music while I ran the drills…."

"Head-phones?" He asked, puzzled.

"Oh yeah, these," I pulled out my phone from the wrapped belt. My head-phones where wrapped around my phone. "See I put them in my ears and listen to the music." He just nodded. "Anyways, I was doing the drills and I didn't notice Uncle Iroh had left to go get some tea for the two of us, and Lieutenant Jee saw that I was alone. I didn't mean to do it, but he scared me."

Zuko raised his one eye brow, "Do what?"

"Well, I was listening to music and I could hear him when he tapped my shoulder. It startled me, and I kind of…." I held out my hand to the ground and flexed my fingers. I had to think of a song in my head first, it wouldn't work it I didn't. When I had a good, heavy based song a pulse shot out from my hand. It looked kind of like Banshee's scream on that X-men movie. Since I wasn't actually listening to music it was small and out very powerful, but it made a sound like the way subs sound in a car.

I looked up at him, "That doesn't look like something that could hurt someone." He said mockingly.

"Ok, let me put in my head-phones and I'll give you a personal demonstration." I smirked somewhat evilly at him.

He just huffed at me, "Is that all?"

"Nope, I can also do this," I held out my hands as if sitting at a piano and moved my fingers as if playing the keys. I didn't remember much from my piano classes as a kid, but I play chopsticks a lot on my sister iPad.

Before he could say anything the ship finally stopped and the ramp lowered. Because of the damages it wasn't as seamless and quiet as it normally would have been. Zuko and Iroh went ahead of me but I could still hear them talking.

"Uncle, I want the repairs done as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Zuko ordered.

"You mean the Avatar?"

Zuko turned around to scold Uncle Iroh. "Don't mention his name on these docks. If word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Zuko was so busy silencing Uncle Iroh, that he didn't notice my best efforts to get his attention with the whole 'shut up/hand slicing neck' gesture.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" _Face palm! Oh great it's Zhao!_

"Captain Zhao."

I took these next few seconds to pop into Zuko's head. _'I told you, didn't I? Don't let your guard down!'_

Zhao smirked, _Jerk,_ " It's commander now and," He bowed to Iroh, "General Iroh. Great hero of our nation."

Iroh bowed in return, "Retired general."

Zhao turned a sharp look to Zuko, "The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?"

_His harbor, can I just say again, JERK!_

Iroh gestured back to the ship, "Our ship is being repaired."

"That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes. You wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko glanced at his uncle, and angrily commanded him as he gestured at Zhao." Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

_Again_, _Face Palm!_

Iroh's eyes widened in surprise as he was addressed by Zuko, "Yes. I will do that. It was incredible!" He turned to Zuko from the corner of his mouth, confused, "What? Did we crash or something?"

"Yes! Right into ... an Earth Kingdom ship!" Zuko exclaimed.

OK! I know I shouldn't do this, but they were digging their own graves. I took Zuko's arm in a loving way, "Yes, I've never seen such a display of courage and honor. When they crashed into the ship, Prince Zuko discovered that I was being held captive and rescued me."

When Zhao looked at me creeper vibes crawled down my spine.

He took my hand and bowed, "Really? You must regale me with all of the thrilling details." Smirking he held my hand between his gently. After quickly throwing Zuko a derisive look, he turned back to me. "Join me for a drink?"

I smiled and bowed my head, "You are too kind, Commander."

Zuko pulled my hand away from Zhao and moved between us, "Sorry, but we have to go. We promised to replace her lost things. We don't have time for drinks with you, Zhao." He turned and began to lead me away, but Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh removed his hand from Zuko's shoulder as he turned to Zhao, "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko grunted in anger upon hearing Iroh's tea comment and small flames of annoyance flared from him. He abruptly turned and walked away pulling me with him. "I guess, you and Uncle's shopping will have to wait."

I just smiled, still holding his arm, "Its ok, your uncle loves his tea. And by the way, my dear Zuko, you're the terrible liar."

He grinned, "I didn't have enough time to prepare. Thank you for the help. You're right, you're a great liar."

"Shhh... Zhao will hear you, and you had plenty of time. I warned you that you would run into him remember?"

"Oh right," He sighed. "So you really do know a thing or two."

"Or three, or four. Besides we're passing a lot of merchant stands, I can browse as we walk. And since you are my big, strong escort, you can wait with me. I know it's not the funnest thing in the world, but it will put off being alone with Zhao for a short while."

"You do have a point. So, where do you want to shop first?"

I just smiled up at him before looking behind us where Zhao and Uncle Iroh were talking._ I don't think Iroh will mind if I listen in._

"It looks as though Prince Zuko has been enjoying his two years away from home," Zhao said smugly.

"What?" Iroh turned and looked at Zuko and I standing together at the shoe merchant stand. He was happy to see I was still holding Zuko's arm. "She's a lovely young woman. We only met her a few days ago, but she has this effect on everyone around her. I think she will be a good influence on my nephew."

"So, Prince Zuko, has found himself a budding romance?"

"I'm not sure, only time will tell." Iroh turned back to Zhao.

"What is the young lady's name?" Zhao questioned.

"Oh, no!" I tensed up.

"What is it?" Zuko looked down at me.

"I need a name; Zhao just asked Uncle Iroh my name. If he tells Zhao my name is Felicity, Zhao will know I'm not from the Fire Nation." I looked over at Iroh, "I don't know any Fire Nation names, what do I do."

"Maili," Iroh smiled. _Oh, thank god!_

"Maili?" Zhao repeated loud enough for us to hear. He must have tested Iroh.

"Yes?" I turned to the two men. '_Thank you, Iroh!_ _I was starting to worry.'_

"It's nothing, my dear. You two go find Maili some nice, new things," He waved at us.

"Very fitting that her name means beautiful." I could feel Zhao's eyes on me. I didn't like it at all. "How is Prince Zuko going to return her to her home if he is still banished?"

"With any luck he won't be banished for much longer," Iroh didn't think before he spoke, but it was too late.

Zhao just smiled, "Really? Well don't you think it would be best if she came along with me? I could have her back in the fire nation with her family by the end of the week. Of course, I will inform the Fire Lord and the girl's family that Prince Zuko was her rescuer."

"You will have to ask her what she wishes to do. She is not the kind of woman who likes others to make choices for her" Iroh watched as I pulled Zuko into a clothing shop.

"Oh really, tell me more about Ms. Maili," Zhao led Iroh towards the shop.

"I can't believe you're making me wait here while you try on clothes," Zuko huffed.

"Well, Zuko, if you want, you can go see what your uncle and Commander Zhao are up too."

That wasn't going to happen. He sat down and waited while the two old shop ladies gave me a once over. "What beautiful hair you have!" One flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Yes, and those eyes, " Woman #2 held my chin. "You are a very lucky man to have such a beautiful young woman on your arm."

"She's not..."

"Thank you. If you two would be so very kind, I lost all my things when I was kidnapped. My rescuer here is helping me replace them." I nodded at Zuko.

"Really now, never mind. You are the lucky one," The woman #1 who was looking at my hair started taking my measurements.

"We have many new, beautiful styles you are welcome to try on." Woman #2 walked over and opened a wardrobe of red, black, and gold silk clothing.

I was trying on a black, cap sleeve, mandarin collar dress with red and gold, floral terming and knee-high fire nation style boots, when Iroh and Zhao walked in. Zuko gave Woman #1 the money for the dress and boots.

"Thank you," I smiled at him and moved to give him a hug.

"Well, don't you look lovely," Zhao exclaimed surprising both me and Zuko. _Thanks a lot, Zhao_!

"Oh, thank you," I bowed. "Ladies do you have anything that would be good for training or exercise? I'm going to something for my bending training with the General."

"Are you a firebender?" Zhao said stepping past Zuko, who had stood up to block me from sight.

"Maili is very talented. I've never seen anything like it." Iroh nodded.

"Really now, well then you will have to give me a display of your talents one day, won't you?" Zhao step into my space_. Really, did I say you could come into my bubble, Mr. Creeperton?_

"I don't know if that's a good idea, you see I still don't know my own strength." I turned to Woman #1 who had brought over a few different types of training suits. I did my best to ignore Zhao, but he was looking over my shoulder. I glanced at Zuko in the corner of my eye and smirked.

I took several slow deep breaths, feeling heat start to grow and coil in the air around me, like the air around an open flame. A song popped in my head (Eyes on fire - Blue Foundation), I sang the words in my mind, hearing the tune and feeling the beat.

_'Eyes on fire, _

_your spine is a blaze. _

_Failing any foe with my gaze. _

_And just in time, in the right place. _

_Steadily emerging with grace.'_

I was really sorry for scaring the two nice old ladies, but the look on Zhao's face was priceless. My shoulders, arms, and back were covered in an intensely heated flame that didn't burn me or the clothes I was wearing. It was like I was wearing the flames as if they were a cloak. I looked over my shoulder at him and I knew my eyes held flames. Zhao jumped back, and as I turned I saw the satisfied grin on Zuko's face.

I wasn't expecting what happened next, Zhao started clapping, "Amazing, Prince Zuko, you were right. She truly is unlike anything I've ever seen. She wears the flames as a second skin, controlling them perfectly. She even puts your esteemed sister to shame."

"He tried to warn you," Zuko smirked.

"Warn me? That was the most beautiful fire bending I have ever seen!" Zhao turned to the two woman who owned the shop, "I want everything sent to this lady's ship. I will pay for it personally." Then he turned to me, and took my hands, "You will never want for anything, my dear. Please allow me to escort you home to your family. I must meet the parents of such an exquisite young woman and fire bender."

I slid my hands away, "Thank you, you are too kind, but there is no need. I already have a capable escort and General Iroh is instructing me in fire bending." I turned to the ladies, "I'm truly sorry for firebending in your shop, if there are any damages..."

Woman #2 stopped me, "It's all yours now, my dear girl."

"Because of you we can retire!" Woman #1 started laughing and they both laughed together.

"Oh, well, good then. It's not my ship, its Prince Zuko's." I nodded over at him.

Woman #1 elbowed Woman #2 gently, "Our dear girl has caught the eye of the Crown Prince? I think we may be responsible for dressing our future queen."

Zuko blushed...hard! I just giggled. "Thank you again."

Zhao, however, didn't look very happy. "Well, now that you're shopping is done, How about that drink?"

Woman #2 gave him a scornful look, "Don't you think you are a bit too old for her, young man?" I covered my month so as not to laugh, but Iroh and Zuko didn't hold back.

"Hurry and have everything prepared for the Lady before I change my mind, you old hags."

"Now, now, Commander, I actually do have a request to make of you if you are up for it?" I took his arm to draw his rage away from the two old ladies. I waved goodbye to them with a smile. As I walked pasted Zuko, I reached out and touched his arm. '_This was a lot more fun when I was holding your arm. He smells strange.'_

He just smiled then turned to the old ladies, "Thank you for helping her. I'll have the funds ready upon delivery."

Woman #1 bowed, "It was our pleasure, my prince, but the Commander is paying for everything."

Zhao and I had already walked out so I didn't hear the rest of their conversation. "Well, Commander, There are a few things that I haven't been able to find since I left home."

"And what might those things be, my dear? And by the way, you look stunning in that dress."

_Could he be more of a creeper? I'm 18 and he's what 40 or 50?_ "Thank you, Prince Zuko, picked it out for me."

"Oh, well, what items would you like ME to find for you?"

"They are ingredients. I need finely ground cinnamon and black pepper, black tea, and fresh milk. Iroh has been so kind to me so I wanted to make him this tea. It's one of my favorite drinks. It's different from most teas because you add all the ingredients together. It's called a Chai Latte."

"Of course, I'll have all the items sent along with your things." he led me to his base of operations tent. As we waited outside for Zuko and Iroh to catch up, he gave a man the orders to find what I had asked for.

When Zuko reached me, he gave me a jacket that matched my dress, "It gets colder at night, and you may need this."

I nodded, "Thank you." _'Remember what I said; don't let your guard down. He's a snake. He's going to pull something. Be ready!'_

When we went inside the tea was being served. Zhao and Zuko started talking about the Fire Lord's war plans. I tuned most of it out until I heard something that sounded familiar.

"... And by the year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao walked over to take the empty seat next to Zuko.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!" Zuko didn't seem too happy about the plans either.

Zhao just smirked, "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

There was a loud clang behind them as Iroh knocked over a weapon display. The weapons came crashing down in a rain of noise. The general cowered from the noise and the damage it wrecked. Zhao turned around looking annoyed. "Eh.. My fault, entirely." Iroh said as he placed his hands in his sleeves backing away with a faint smile on his face.

I just smiled at him, _Crafty old joker_.

"We haven't found him yet," Zuko said calmly.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago." Zhao studied Zuko closely, "Along with the rest of the airbenders." Zhao's face displayed the most evil expression I've ever seen. "Unless you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?"

Zuko didn't hesitate, but said in a very calm voice, "No, nothing."

_'He knows you're lying.' _I knew Zuko could hear me when his eyes quickly darted towards me.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war." He leaned in towards Zuko, "If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

_'We have to get out of here; he's going to interrogating your men.' _I said to Zuko in his head again.

"I haven't found anything," Zuko continued in a softer tone, slightly mocking the Commander. "It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago." Just then he stood up and offered me his arm, "Come on, Uncle, we're going."

As Zuko and I approached the door, the guards stopped us from leaving by crossing their spears while a third soldier entered the room. "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

Zhao smiled evilly at the two of us, "Now remind me," Zhao said as he moved closer to lean in and speak into Zuko's ear. "How, exactly, was your ship damaged?" Zhao gestured for Zuko to sit back down, as he read the reports from the interrogations.

Uncle Iroh also sat down in the empty chair. I stood beside him with my hand on his shoulder '_Zuko is going to lose his temper, but don't worry he's going to win.'_

_'You don't mean an Agni Kai?'_ he asked

I just nodded.

Zhao was pacing as he read the reports, "So a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders." Zhao finally stopped pacing. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again!"

"No it will not. Because you won't have a second chance." He said over his shoulder. He wouldn't even turn to look Zuko in the eye.

Zuko was shocked, this was the order given to him by his father, he couldn't let Zhao stop him, "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..."

Zhao angrily turned around, interrupting Zuko and sending flames out in an arc. "And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

Zuko jumped up but before he could reach Zhao, however, he was held back by the two guards standing behind him.

"Keep them here." Zhao ordered as he left.

Zuko was so angry he was panting. Enraged, he kicked the table in front of Iroh, breaking it clean in two, sending the objects that were on it flying through the room.

Iroh calmly with a hint of amusement in his voice, asked, "More tea, please."

I wasn't going to just stand there. I headed to leave but one of the guards grabbed my shoulder, "I wouldn't have done that if I were you. Ask your prince here he'll tell you. I hate being man-handled." I said to him as I turned. I placed my hand on his chest and smiled sweetly before flexing my palm and fingers. The vibrations that pulsed through my hand sounded like the heavy bass from a song. The solider flew backwards and I ran out after Zhao.

"Commander, Commander wait please." Zhao was talking to two other ranking officers. Before I got to him, another guard tried to stop me, _how many times do I have to go through this?_ I did the same thing to this guard but not as hard. _OK I'm getting the hang of this_.

Zhao's eyes widen, "How did you?"

"You can't do this, Commander, please. I understand the Avatar is a great price, but Zuko... Prince Zuko, has everything to lose if you don't let him do this."

"How did you just do that?" He didn't seem to be even listening to me. He just stared back at the solider I had just sent flying.

"I don't really know, but please hear me out."

"I'll make a deal with you, my dear. Come with me and I will help Prince Zuko in any way I can to find the Avatar. Better yet, if you marry me, I'll stay out of his way completely." He gave me a creeper smile and reached for my hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, marry you? I'm 18 years old." I jerked out of his reach.

"I don't see the problem, you are of marrying age, and you're beautiful and powerful. I am a powerful military figure and a firebending master. Just think how unbelievably strong our children would be."

_OK, I'm gonna to throw up_,_ I'm really gonna to throw up,_ "Children! No! You know what? Forget it. Zuko will make it through whatever you throw at him, I know it" I turned to go back to the tent.

He grabbed me arm and pulled me towards him, "You must be quite taken with our Prince Zuko. It's too bad he's a shameful, honor-less, coward that was ban..."

"I know exactly who he is and all about his past. You see Zhao I am more than what you think I am." I snatched my arm away from his grip, "There is nothing that you can say that will change what I think of you or of Zuko. I know you're fate Zhao and let me tell you, it's not pretty. In fact you might say it's watery. And if I were you, I would never touch me again." The heat coiled around me again until flames sparked on my skin. It heated the ground and burned the grass around me. He backed away quickly "I'm not some doll or dainty little girl you can scare. I am fire!" I turned away and the flames puffed out. With any luck he was in need of a new pair of pants right know. _Hey, I just made fire without my music, sweet!_

I walked inside, Zuko looked up at me. I could see he was disappointed, but I just smiled. I knew he could handle this. I went and stood beside Uncle Iroh again. He and I drank tea together while the rest of the tent was silent.

It wasn't too long before Zhao returned. He pushed the fabric aside that served as tent doors and entered. "My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

Zuko wasn't happy, "Why? Are you worried I'm going to try to stop you?"

The Commander laughed out loud and said, "You? Stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!"

Iroh stood up, "Prince Zuko, that's enough."

Zhao glanced over at me for a second, and then looked back at Zuko, "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command and you? You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne!"

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao smirked confidently.

_'This isn't good' _Iroh thought.

_'Don't worry, Uncle Iroh. I promise you it will be fine. Zuko will win and Zhao will eat his words.'_

"That's not true." Zuko exclaimed.

"You have the scar to prove it."

With a cry of frustration, Zuko jolted up out of his chair and into Zhao's face, "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

Mockingly Zhao asked, "Is that a challenge?"

"An Agni Kai. At sunset."

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you," He turned away from Zuko then stated over his shoulder, "I guess your uncle will do." Then left the tent.

No matter what I said I knew Iroh was still worried, "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

"I will never forget."

I hadn't said anything the whole time "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

Zuko turned and looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"Zhao," Just the thought of repeating it made me gag, "made me a proposal."

"What kind of proposal?"

"Really, Zuko?" I tilted my head to the side, "What kind of proposal do you think? If I stayed with him and," _Gag!_ "Married him, he wouldn't stay out of your way."

"How dishonorable! Trying to use a young woman," Iroh gasped.

"I couldn't do it," I looked away, "I'm sorry, I know it's selfish but..."

"No! I'm glad you didn't agree." He took a deep breath then turned to his Uncle, "Sunset, it isn't too long away. Let's get something to eat while we can."

"Good idea! Are you hungry, Felicity?" Uncle Iroh offered me his arm.

"Yes, sir." I smiled as we left the tent and walked to the ship to eat.

**SUNSET**

I stood beside Iroh staring down at Zuko. I had to fight the fangirl inside me. _Dang he's got a great body!_ I didn't see him much after dinner. He retired to his room after we ate to prepare for the Agni Kai.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh gave him one last piece on advice.

Zuko looked so determined, "I refuse to let him win."

"He won't win, I know he won't." I nodded at him and his face softened.

He turned, the scarf fell from his shoulders, and he prepared to take his stance.

"This will be over quickly," Zhao smirked.

_'Yes, it will.'_ I could hear Zuko thinking.

_'I know you will win, fussy pants. I can promise you that.'_

A Fire Nation soldier standing on higher ground saw that they were ready and rung a large gong to signal the start of the fight. Zuko and Zhao stood in the middle of the arena, both taking their firebending stances. Zuko, who had his hands stretched out in front of him, glared at Zhao. Zhao matched Zuko's stare with one of his own.

Zuko lowered his arms leaving a trail of fire behind then directed a series of strong fire blast right at Zhao. Zhao moved left than right avoiding every blast.

The prince shot two more blast at Zhao. This time Zhao crossed his arms in front of him and took the blasts head on. Quickly slicing one arm up and the other down he dissipated the flames as they reached him. He smirked at Zuko, who was now panting heavily with his arm still extended out from his last attack. Zuko angrily ground his teeth and performed a roundhouse kick, spraying flames toward the Commander.

Zhao created his own flames to pushed away Zuko's blazing attack. Zuko then kicked a powerful blast in Zhao's direction. Smirking, Zhao held his own fire ready. He launched forward swinging his arms and severing Zuko's attack. Zhao seemed unfazed while Zuko was panting heavily with fatigue.

Iroh, held a fist up rooting for his nephew, "Basics Zuko! Break his root!"

_'Don't stop, Zuko. Please don't give up.'_

Zhao ferociously attacked Zuko with a fire blast. Zuko was thrown back a bit by the force of the attack but diverted the flames to either side. Zhao took a step forward directing a powerful blast at Zuko with both arms. Again Zuko was thrown back but he still managed to divert the fire away. Zhao took yet another step forward and quickly fired again with the same result on Zuko. Firmly planting his foot and bringing both wrists together Zhao fired a searing blast.

Zuko was thrown back upon impact and slid several meters across the ground. He lifted his head grunting in pain. His expression turned to shock as he looked up to see that Zhao had jumped and was soaring through the air toward him. With a loud scream, Zhao landed at Zuko's feet thrusting his fist forward to deliver the final blow.

"No!" I screamed.

Zuko's eyes opened wide in fright, but at the last possible second, Zuko rolled out of the way and swung his feet around swiping Zhao's legs from underneath him. Zuko's feet were now firmly planted on the ground.

He smiled confidently, and stepped forward directing fire at Zhao's feet. Zhao was caught off-balance and wobbled backward. Zuko repeated his move, directing his attacks at Zhao's feet attempting to throw him off-balance.

Iroh, smiled approvingly as he watched Zhao fall backwards.

Zuko directed a powerful kick at the commander who was barely able to move out of the way staggering back ever further. Zuko kicked again and this time he succeeded in knocking the commander over. Zhao fell and rolled where he ended on his back. Zuko ran to him threatening him with his outstretched arm, ready to deliver the final blow.

Zhao looked up at Zuko. "Do it!"

Zuko grunted and thrust his fist forward, emitting one last fire blast, but he wasn't aiming for Zhao.

"What's this? Your father raised a coward!"

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back." Zuko warned Zhao before turning away to leave.

Zhao stood up with his back to Zuko, but suddenly turned aiming a powerful kick of flames at Zuko.

_'Zuko, behind you!'_

Before Zuko noticed, Iroh intervened and grabbed Zhao's foot, dissipating the fire. Iroh tossed Zhao back and the commander slid away on his back. Zuko charged at Zhao in anger, but Iroh stopped him.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh then turned to Zhao, "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

I couldn't help myself, I ran to Zuko and wrapped my arms around his neck, "See, I told you, you would win. Nothing to worry about." I took a deep breath then a huge sigh of relief. I knew he was going to be fine, but watching the cartoon and seeing it first hand are two completely different things. I'm lucky to still have fingernails.

Jeez, he was hot, and I mean temperature wise. _I mean yeah he's hot, but I'm waiting for the hair to grow out. _Seriously though, his skin was way hotter than anyone I had ever touched before. He smelled good though, like smoke and spice and straight up man.

"Thank you," he hugged me to him, then quickly let me go. Iroh was grinning but didn't say a word.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko asked softly, as we made our way back to the ship.

"Of course. I told you, ginseng tea is my favorite." Iroh replied slyly.

**A FEW DAYS AFTER THE AGNI KAI**

Zuko was meditating in his room, on the table in front of him sat a line of candles. As he breathed the flames grew and shrank. I stood behind him moving through my tai chi forms. He didn't mind being around me so much lately, at least not since the Agni Kai. He also liked the relaxed flow of music that he could hear when I did tai chi, especially while we were meditating. We had been out at sea for a few days with no sign of Aang, so I did my best to keep his hot head from exploding.

Just then Uncle Iroh opened the door. This is going to be interesting.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko stated calmly.

"Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset."

Still calm and motionless in his meditation Zuko exhaled then said, "Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it."

"Okay then," Iroh was hesitant, and for good reason. "We have no idea where he is."

The flames of the candles suddenly erupted in a fiery mass, brushing the ceiling from Zuko rage, "What!?"

I tried to internalize my laugh as Iroh pulled out a fan, "You really should open a window in here."

"Give me the map!" Zuko snatched the scroll from Iroh's hand. Unrolling it, he scanned the map.

"Well, there have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down."

"How am I going to find him, Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

"Oh, come on, Zuko. Now you just sound desperate." They both looked over at me as I went through my tai chi forms.

Zuko stormed over to me, "You know something, don't you?"

"Don't I always?" I smirked at him.

"Well, tell me! You said if you stayed here with me you would help me find the Avatar."

"Noooo! I said, dearest Zuko, If you let me stay I would help you reach your true destiny." I started to switch to my next form. As my hands crisscrossed in front of me, Zuko caught my hands and pulled me off-balance. "Really, Zuko, I only had six forms left. You couldn't have waited until the end?"

"Tell me what you know, Felicity!"

"Zuko, have I ever told you how much I love it when you say my name? Do it again."

"FELICITY!"

"Ahhh, so good."

Iroh started laughing as he left Zuko's room.

"Please give me something, anything. I need your help, Felicity," He asked softer and his grip on my wrists softened as well.

"Oh, Zuko, this is all so sudden," I stepped closer to him "I love it when a man is not afraid to beg. Do you swoon too?"

He growled in frustration and dropped my hands.

"Oh, calm down, fussy pants, you know I have to torture you. It's so much fun. Ok, I'll give you a little hint."

"Thank you, I'll take whatever you give me!"

"So you do swoon! Zuko, you really are the man of my dreams."

"Felicity, you can torture me as much as you want after you tell me what I need to know," He was really at the point of begging.

"Alright, but you better remember you said that."

"Yes, yes, now please!" he actually got down on his knees in front of me.

_That's so hot! Stop, focus, Fili!_ "Alright, here it is my words of future-knowing wisdom." _Pause for effect_, "Make port."

He jumped up to his feet, "WHAT, that's it?"

"Yes, make port, somewhere anywhere. And when we dock, tell you're cook to go ashore to the fish market. You want fresh fish for dinner. Salmon, I like salmon."

"You have to be kidding me right now!" he started to storm off but I caught his arm.

"Zuko, so far how many times have I been wrong? I told you about Zhao, and that he would be a snake and do something tricky, and I told you that you would win in the Agni Kai. Just trust me and do it ok. You won't be disappointed, I promise."

He sighed then nodded, "Fine."

"Zuko," he turned and looked at me, "I'm waiting."

"Thank you." he growled.

"Oh and are you going to train with me today?"

"Yes, if there's time." He nodded then left to give the orders.

I was really getting better with my powers, Iroh and Zuko had been helping my with more firebender style moves. But they were crazy if they thought my lazy butt was going to do all those kicks and insanely awesome flip things that Zuko did during the Agni Kai. I really didn't wanna think about the Angi Kai, it was too close for comfort.

Why did Zuko have to stop me before I was done with my forms, it seriously messed with my Chi. I have no idea what that means, but I have always wanted to say it.

"Grrrr, Zuko!" I growled as I walked back to my room.

"What?"

"Jeeze Chreeze, where did you come from?"

He gave me a strange look then shook his head at me, '_Come on, Zuko! Like you're not used to my weirdness already_.'

"I just gave the helmsman the orders."

"Oh cool, good." _He doesn't know what cool means, Fili..._ I'll explain later.

"Well, it will be a few hours until we reach the nearest port. Would you like to train the basic forms again?" He took off his robe and threw it in his room. _So many jokes about taking off his clothes, so little time._

"Sure, but I'm not..."

"Kicking, I know." He shook his head at me again.

"OK, good." I let him lead the way. "Really, Zuko, please tell me you're at least thinking about growing out your hair?"

"If I did would you torture me less?"

"Absolutely not," _I mean really, Zuko, this is me we're talking about_, "more in fact. Just think of what I could do with that. I mean really, I would just want to play with your hair then. Run my fingers through it and all that jazz."

"Then why on earth would I grow it out?" _Did he actually just give me the 'Really' face?_ _I'm so proud_.

"Because, you're already handsome now. Just think of how much more handsome you would be." I smiled at him as we reached the deck.

"You think I'm... but my," he reached up and touched his scar.

I just smiled and nodded, "Yes, scar and all. I wouldn't change one thing about you, fussy pants. OK," I clapped my hands together, "so let's do these forms!" I ran over a few feet away from him and took my starting stance.

_'It can't be. She's just saying that to torture me again.' _"Remember, your breathing." he said out loud. '_There's no way, could she really mean it? That's really what she thinks about me?'_

"Yes, I do mean it." I smiled and nodded to him.

"Stay out of my head!" he growled at me.

_'Never.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Two quick tempers!

"Felicity, I thought you said the cook would give me news on the Avatar?"

"He will, but Zuko my dear, we haven't even made port, and it's only lunch time. Calm down, take a chill pill, have a drink, or something." I was sitting at the small table in my room writing in my notebook. I had to keep myself busy somehow. I couldn't just train nor do tai chi all day. I wish I had a yoga mat, or at least a make shift one. From the time I've spent training with Zuko and his firebenders to fine tune my powers, I could tell I was getting stronger.

"Why are you wearing that?" Zuko walked over to me. I didn't even really realize what I was wearing until I looked down. I was still in my training clothes. It was pretty much a halter top sports bra that left my back exposed, and it was a pain to put on and take off because it tied in the back. I get that I was the only woman on board, but I couldn't have been the only woman these men had ever seen. Then again watching Zuko get steamed when he caught some of his crew and firebenders looking too long was quite entertaining.

"Because, I didn't feel like changing, unlike most girls you probably know, I don't change clothes eight times a day. Besides once it's on, it is very comfortable, freeing." I didn't turn to face him. I was busy trying to think of cool new tricks to try out. I could feel him staring over my shoulder, "Anything else you needed, fussy pants?"

"I'm trying to figure out what you're doing." He sat down next to me. He had gotten used to my teasing over the past week, so he didn't bother staying at arm's length anymore.

"Well I have this theory that my notebook here and also my phone have something to do with my talents. I was just going to see if I changed up what I have already written or add to it, if it would change what I can do, but it's just a theory. I don't even know if it would work." I torn out the two pages I was writing my random ideas on and set them aside.

"I'm never seen characters like this before. How can you ever read it?" Zuko eyed the page up and down.

_Oh yeah, they don't actually write in English._ "It's how we write in most of the parts where I'm from. There are places that write the way you do, but I never learned how to do it."

"What's this called?" He pointed at a random word.

"That's 'teleportation,' I thought since I have mastered telepathy I might try teleportation."

"And what are those things exactly?"

"Ok, you know when I talk to you in your head?"

"Yes, it's very irritating" He smirked.

I just stuck my tongue out at him, "Well, that's telepathy." I smiled then turned around

"I see, so what is telepor...ta- whatever you said?"

"That's when I picture a place and well, I guess use my mind to get there completely. On second thought, that one sounds a little scary. What if I get it wrong and not all of me end up in the same place?"

"I never thought I'd hear you say you were scared of something." He laughed. I pushed him,

"I'm not, I'm just fond of breathing, you dig?"

"What?"

I laughed, he may be used to the teasing and closeness, but he still didn't understand the slang. "It means, 'you understand?' it's just a slang term."

"Oh like, 'cool,' mean interesting or good?"

"Yeah," I started writing again.

"What is this word then?"

"That's your name." I just smiled and watched his face.

"Really? It looks so different. I write it like this." I gave him my pen so he could write it.

"Here, Zuko, that's my name." 祖寇

"It's very pretty." He almost looked mad.

"Here," I reached for the pen, "this is how I write it." I wrote it next to his writing, Zuko. "I know it looks different but it's the same thing. This," I circled his writing, "equals this," I circled my writing.

"So what did you write about me?" He noticed there were a lot words around his name.

"It's just an idea, probably dangerous since I don't know if I can do it, but I thought of an idea of something called a force field. It's like a wall to keep me safe on one side when someone is attacking me on the other side." I drew a little picture of a person with their hands up holding a dotted semi-circle wall, and on the other side a person (with Zuko's weird ponytail) shooting a fire blast. "So the idea is that the fire can't get to me because of the force field. See?"

"Yes, but if it's dangerous why do you want to try it?"

"Because, I'm not a fighter, but if I can do this I can protect myself and the people I care for. Besides no pain, no gain."

"I don't know if I want you to risk that," Zuko closed the notebook only to have me open it again.

"Zuko, you know you can't stop me from trying. Look at it this way. Would you rather me try to learn with you, someone would doesn't want to hurt me, or in an actual battle with someone who is trying to hurt me?"

"But what if I do hurt you? What if I burn you and you become scarred, like me?"

"Then, I guess I'll just have to find someone who knows what it's like to be scarred and stay next to them. Oh wait, I already am," I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. He started to say something but the signal/horn thing went off letting us know we had reached port.

He stood up, "I will see you at dinner."

I just smiled and nodded. When he left I went back to the drawing board for ideas. After a while alone, I started wondering what Zuko was going to say. I should have listened when I had the chance.

Before trying anything else I needed to practice on strengthening my telepathy. Once someone was just so far away I couldn't hear them anymore. Meditation was my best practicing method. I could hear almost everything on the ship when I meditated.

Zuko and Iroh were setting in Zuko's room, "I don't know what to do, Uncle. She makes me forget everything, but then she's in my head again telling me to stay focused. Why is everything to do with her so confusing?"

"Only the best kind of women have the ability to do that. Felicity is a very driven girl but she is also fun and carefree. I think you are thinking about this too much, Prince Zuko. Stop fighting with yourself." Iroh sipped his tea as he watched his nephew continue to pace back and forth.

"I can't, Uncle, I have to keep my mind on the hunt for the Avatar." Zuko touched his scar.

"Felicity asked me to help her train with an idea she had."

"Oh, really? What did she come up with this time?"

"It's something she called a force field, but there is a possibility I might hurt her if I help her." He clenched his fist. "I couldn't live with myself if I scarred her, but she acted as if she wouldn't mind if that happen."

"Prince Zuko, no one can get through life without becoming scarred in one way or another."

Zuko slammed his fist down on the table. "I know that, better than anyone I know that!"

Just then there was a knock at my door, "Hello, my lady." It was a younger firebender named Chan. He was a sweetie. Zuko had ordered him to be my body-guard of sorts when off the ship.

"Come in," I stood up and got my robe. I didn't tie it, the ship was to hot for that.

"I'm here to escort you to, Prince Zuko's room for dinner, my lady."

"Chan, you can call me Fili," I walked out of my room as he held the door for me.

He closed the door behind me, "All right, um, Fili?"

"Yeeessss?"

"Are you and the Prince, well, umm?"

"Friends?"

"Well, more than friends?" He looked like he wasn't sure if he should ask.

"I don't know, for now we are just friends, I think. Zuko is a hard one to figure out. I'd like to think that all of you are my friends," I looped my arm in his. "Thank you for training with me today."

"It was my pleasure," He said a bit shyly.

We reached Zuko's room and Chan opened the door for me. "Thank you, I'll talk to you later than."

"Yes, ma'am," He smiled and closed the door.

"And what was that about?" Zuko was not amused.

"Chan, was just escorting me here and I thanked him for training with me today," I sat down across from Iroh.

"You were holding his arm," _Is that jealousy I hear in Zuko's voice?_

"I hold everyone's arm Zuko, that's kind of a 'I'm being escorted,' thing."

"Whatever, do what you want."

I nodded, "Ok, I will, see you do know me so well Zuko." He sat down between Iroh and myself.

"I told the cook we wanted fish tonight."

"Oh good, I can't wait," Iroh rubbed his stomach. I really loved that old man.

I listened to them banter back and forth until their attention was stolen by the cook entering the room. Zuko watched every move the cook made as he set the table. He was amazingly patient. When the cook put the deliciously yummy smelling food down on the table, he finally spoke, "Oh, Prince Zuko, if I may? I heard an interesting piece of news at the fish market. It seems the Avatar has been on Kyoshi Island for some time now."

_Here we go_.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?! Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time." Zuko stood up and headed to the door.

Iroh casually pointed at the fish in front of him "Are you going to finish that?"

Fussy pants turned around and snatched the plate off the table, "I was going to save it for later!"

_Poor Iroh_, "You're welcome," I yelled as Zuko hurried to go bark his orders to everyone. I then turned to Iroh, "Well, we might want to eat now, It won't take long to get there."

"I don't know if I will go ashore, I'll probably just wait here until he returns," Iroh said as he began eating his rice.

"Well, I'm going, I need to get off this ship. I don't handle being in the same place for long periods of time well, I get restless." I took a sip of tea.

"Make sure my nephew doesn't overdo it on Kyoshi," Iroh patted my hand.

"I will. Well I better go put on something warmer, It's going to be cold on Kyoshi."

"How do you know?"

"Uncle Iroh, you still have to ask that?"

"Right, right." He smiled as I gave a waved good by

I was in my room putting on my warmest clothes, when I heard the crew head below deck to where the rhinos were kept. I slid on my boots and tucked my pants into them than ran to join them.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko was sitting on his rhino when I got there.

"Well right now, I'm standing here, but soon I will be going ashore. What about you? Going to a party or something?"

"You're staying here! I'll be back with the Avatar," He put on his helmet.

"Right," I jumped up behind him on the rhino, "Nice helmet, I see why you're so popular with the ladies now."

"What are you... get down!" The ramp opened and he forgot what he was going to say. He just straightened his back to address the other men, also on rhinos, "I want the Avatar _alive_."

"Good luck with that, fussy pants, when he's sees that helmet of yours, he's most likely laugh himself to death." I heard him growl at me.

_'No, why is Zuko here, and now of all times? How did he find us?'_ I looked over at the grouping of rocks. _Oh, yeah that's where Katara and Aang are hiding. _

_'Katara?'_

_'What the? Who's that?'_

_'Don't worry, I'm Felicity, but you can call me Fili.'_

"Felicity? Are you listening to me?" I heard Zuko call.

"Honestly? No, what?"

"I asked you if the Avatar is here." He turned on his rhino and looked at me, "What are you looking at?"

_'Don't worry, just stay down ok?'_ I whispered in Katara's head

"Just admiring the landscape. Really, Zuko, you should stop and smell the roses. We've been on a ship for four days straight, and as soon as we get off it's'Avatar this and Avatar that_.'_ Just promise me you won't go honor crazy."

"Ignore her men, and find the Avatar."

_'OK, hurry and get Aang back on his feet.'_

_'How are you talking to me? Why didn't you tell Zuko where we are? You're fire nation.' _

_'No, I'm not. And how I'm talking to you? Well I'm not really sure about that one. I didn't tell him, because he's not supposed to find Aang yet.' _

_'I'm confused...' _

_'Katara, just hurry! We're headed to the village, I'll help as much as I can but you have to go.'_

It wasn't long before she was out of my hearing range. When we reached the village, I hopped down off the rhino.

"Felicity, what are you doing?" Zuko tried to catch me but couldn't reach me. He and the other soldiers were standing at the base of the Kyoshi statue.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" The villagers were hurrying to hide. "Find him." Zuko ordered.

As Zuko gave the command, the Kyoshi warriors were getting ready to spring their trap. They were everywhere, on the rooftops, hiding in the allies. I could hear all of their minds getting closer. It was kind of scary, but pretty freaking awesome at the same time. They quickly passed by the soldiers from behind the houses. These chicks where fast.

One Kyoshi Warrior ran across a roof. When she pushed herself off, three other Kyoshi Warriors jumped toward the soldiers from different roofs, knocking the riders from their mounts. The first girl who had jumped landed right in front of the lead rhino and opened her fans. The rider stabbed at her with his spear. She moved to the right, disarmed the rider, then jumped up and knocked him off his rhino with a spinning kick. "Oh, that had to hurt. Not bad!"

Just then I saw Suki running up in the background towards Zuko. She avoided his fire blasts easily enough, but when she went to attack him from the air, he turned his rhino causing it to hit her with its tail. Zuko shot a fire blast at her, but right before it reached her, Sokka jumped in front of her and decimated the flames with a sweep of his fan. Sokka prepared to fight Zuko, but before he could do anything, another Kyoshi Warrior jumped from a nearby roof and knocked Zuko off his rhino, which dashed away. When Zuko hit the ground his helmet had flown off, and I may or may not have kicked it into a pile of snow.

"Really, Zuko, hitting a girl? I told you we needed to work on your people skills."

"Not now, Felicity!"

"I'm serious, this is why we don't get invited to any parties. Even if they did invite us, where are they gonna have the party now that you've burned their houses down?"

I looked over at Sokka and Suki, who seemed fine. "I guess training's over," He said to her then ran after Zuko.

When I looked back Sokka, Suki, and the other Kyoshi Warriors had Zuko surrounded. Zuko pushed himself up and rapidly spun around on his hand while shooting fire out of his feet. He knocked one Kyoshi Warrior back into the house, and slammed Suki against a wooden pole where she collapsed. Zuko proceeded with a low fire kick in Sokka's direction. Sokka jumped over the fire, but as soon as he landed, Zuko swept his feet from underneath him.

I ran over to Suki and helped her up, "Are you ok?"

"Let go of me," She tried to push me away, but winced in pain.

"Your back, does it hurt too badly to stand?" I took her arm and helped her to her feet.

"No... Why did you? Who are you?"

"No, time to explain. Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks I guess." That's all she said before running off.

Just then, Sokka fell to his back and Zuko held up his fist, "Zuko, No!" I yelled.

Zuko looked back at me, growled then jumped over Sokka to the middle of the street. He angrily looked around, "Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you."

"We'll talk about that, 'little girl' crack later!" I said as I approached Sokka who was still sprawled on the ground.

"I said, not now, Felicity!" Zuko growled

I had to tap his cheek a few times but Sokka finally came to, "Hurry, go!"

"Uh, thanks," He got up and started towards Zuko, but I grabbed his arm.

"No go, around back. Meet up with Suki..."

"How do you?"

"Just go!"

"Hey! Over here!" Aang had finally made it to the party.

"Finally!" Zuko didn't waste any time releasing a series of fire blasts.

Aang was prepared for the incoming burning projectiles. He ducked underneath the first and used his staff to decimate the next fire ball. He rapidly spun his staff over his head, propelling himself in the air. He landed in front of Zuko, who immediately kicked the staff out of Aang's hands. Aang jumped landing near two fans that were lying on the ground. He stood and using his airbending brought the fans to his hands.

Zuko charged at Aang, but Aang spun around a few times creating extra momentum that he used to blast Zuko into a nearby house with a strong gust of air. Aang looked so sad as he lowered the fans. He ran down the main street and picked up his staff along the way. Aang tossed his glider into the air then jumped on.

I ran into the house where Zuko was still on his back, eyes closed, "Ok, sleeping beauty, wake up." I patted his face. "You're going to lose him if you don't get up." Still nothing. "You know what its fine. We can just hang here, enjoy the scenery, play in the snow. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman..."

"What?" He leaned up.

"Ok good, I was going to start singing that whole song if you didn't wake up soon." I helped him to his feet. "Ah, man!"

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He reached out for me.

"No, I got the song stuck in my head." He growled then ran outside. I followed him, but my heart stopped when I saw the town in flames. "No!" I whispered, I felt tears in my eyes "We have to stop this." I was honestly surprised Zuko heard me. When he saw my face he ordered his firebenders to stop.

Just then Appa flew overhead. "Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko and the soldiers ran off.

I looked back at the village and the Kyoshi warriors, "I'm sorry." I put my head-phones in my ears and played the loudest song I had. (Execute – Excision X-Rated Album) I may not be able to do much but it was more than nothing. I did my best to bass blast the nearby snow covered trees, and push the snow on to the flames. That seemed to do the trick, so I did the same thing but to the snow on the ground. The bass blast made the snow fly up into the air and literally rain down on the flames.

"Felicity, what are you doing? We have to get back to the ship." Zuko yelled for me.

"I'm not leaving this town to burn," I used the bass blast a lot more then I was used to. I could feel them getting weaker. No it wasn't them, it was me, I was getting weaker. I started to feel dizzy and very light headed, but it would take a lot more than that to stop me.

Above, Katara was trying to comfort Aang "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang."

"Hey look, that's that girl who was with Zuko. What is she doing?" Sokka said in shock as he wiped the face paint off his face. "I can't believe it, is she a water bender?"

"That doesn't look like any water bending I've ever seen," Katara answered him.

Sokka looked at his sister and Aang, "I can't believe she's with Zuko. She helped me up and stopped Zuko from attacking me."

"I know, she talked to me somehow, in my head. She knew my name and told me to stay down."

"What, when?" Aang asked.

"When we were hiding from the Unagi. She didn't tell Zuko we were there."

"Weird, and now she's actually trying to put out the Flames," Aang said before standing and jumping into the water below.

I couldn't stop all the flames, I felt so fatigued my arms and legs were shaking. Then it started to rain. _Wait! No, this has to be_...I turned around and saw the Unagi in the distance. "Good, I didn't know how much longer I could go." I felt my legs give. I'd never done so much so fast before. My knees hit the ground, "Ow, that's going to bruise."

"Felicity?" Zuko ran over to me and lifted me up in his arms. You know when you're so tired you pass out? Well, I do!

THE NEXT DAY - LATE AFTERNOON

When I finally woke up the next morning my whole body was aching. "Ooh, how long have I did asleep?"

"Almost a two whole days," I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Zuko's voice,

"Jeez, you're like the pop-up book from hell! What are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up," He sounded slightly mad at first, but then his voice softened. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, sore, but fine," He offered me a cup of tea, but I didn't want it. Not from him anyways. I know, it was stupid to be mad at him, but when I saw all those people and all the flames, and he was just going to leave them like that. He of all people should know how painful fire is, but he was just going to turn his back and let everything burn.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want it. Can you go away please?" He didn't move. "I mean to it, Zuko, go!"

"Fine, next time, I'll just leave you there."

"It would be better than being here, wouldn't it? I could be using my talents to help those poor people, whose homes you burned, instead of sitting here helping you to track down the Avatar, burning more and more as you go."

He threw the tea-cup against the wall and glared down at me. I didn't flinch, just glared back at him. He waited a moment longer than stormed out of my room. As soon as he closed the door, I jumped up and locked it. I knew he knew what I had done because he slammed his fist against the now locked door.

I was angry at him, but mostly I was angry at myself for being so useless. I wasn't going to let him see that side of me. The scared, vulnerable side. I had held in so much this whole time, and seeing all those scared faces just reminded me of how scared I actually was. I knew I was safe. Zuko wasn't really a fire crazed monster like Zhao or his father. He was a good man with a good heart. But I was alone, all alone. I didn't belong in this world, and I had no idea if I would ever go home again. My sister, my brothers, everyone I loved. I was probably never going to see them again. It all hit my at once and I couldn't fight back the tears anymore. I sat on my bed and just let everything go.

ZUKO'S POV - ALMOST A WEEK AFTER THEIR FIGHT

She hadn't come out of her room for days. Uncle Iroh took her meals and he would have tea with her, but Felicity made him promised not to tell me anything. Not that I wanted to know. She could stay in there for all I cared. I don't know why she was so mad at me.

As I was walking down the hall I saw that soldier, Chan, knocking at her door. I hid around the corner and waited. "Hello, ma'am."

"Hey, Chan, I told you, you can call me Fili. Not ma'am or miss or my lady. Just Fili." She didn't sound like her normal self. She always had this way of talking that was so alive and happy, but now she just sounded cold.

"Oh, right? Well, Fili, I was coming to check on you, if that's alright?"

"Of course."

"You see, it's just that, I haven't seen you on deck since Kyoshi, I knew you had passed out and I just want to make sure you were all right." She didn't say anything. "I would hate to think of you being hurt."

"Thank you, that's very kind. I'm...I'm fine. Zuko, Prince Zuko and I just had a bit of a fight. Words were said, tea-cups were thrown."

_Prince Zuko, she never called me by my title._

"Are you all right? I know he can be... very quick-tempered, but he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that. I actually think, I hurt him." I heard her sigh, "I just haven't had the courage to face him yet."

"I see. You like him, don't you?" She didn't answer.

_Why didn't she answer?!_

"Well, I hope to see you out and about soon."

"Thank you, Chan. It really was good to see you," She paused. I looked around the corner. She was hugging him, "It just what I needed."

"I'm glad. I have to go we've gotten some information about the Avatar, so we have to check out a few leads."

"Oh, really, good luck."

"Goodbye."

After that I heard her door close again. Why wouldn't she just come out already? I need her help. I have half a dozen different leads and I didn't know which way to go. Who was I kidding, it had been a week since I last hear her laugh, or speak, or torture me about something. I thought it was hard focusing when she was around, but now that she's avoiding me I can't focus at all. I would just have to go ashore with Uncle and the men. She could stay here if she wanted. I had to figure out what to do about the Avatar, Felicity would have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5: Apologizes

**OK, so the last chapter was super serious! Fili (Like me) holds in her fear and sadness until it finally PWOHA! Tears and emotions scattered as far as the Eye can see!**

**Example:**

**My sister, "When you Pwoha! you Pwoha FOREVER! Until I'm finally like Stop, STOP! Katie it's spending! Stop it! Clean all this up!"**

**HA yeah true story! BTW Pwoha is a completely made up and totally random word/sound when Pow and Uh, just don't cut it. Read it how you will :) but I digress. So there's going to be some seriousness in the chp because they are making up after the fight, but I promise it Fili will return to her normal quippy, sassy-frass self in no time, and Zuko is going to miss the peace and quiet. BWAHAHAHA!**

**Happy Reading!**

I wasn't good a crying or talking about my problems. I just pushed them deeper and deeper. Whenever I was upset or stressed I would normally play video games and just destroy stuff. In my normal world that would have been fine, but now. With all the super mind juju I had going on, I was having intense nightmares that wouldn't just stop when I woke up.

I couldn't make myself go to sleep, not after the last dream. Ally was looking for me. For years and years she was looking for me, and she wasn't giving up. I saw her losing hope until it drove her to the breaking point.

I was losing control. I couldn't telepathically hear people anymore or anything else very well for that matter. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Ally reaching out for me, but I could never reach her. I didn't know how to deal with it so I took it out on Zuko, and look at where that got me. He was just looking out for me and even tried to help. He could have just left me on Kyoshi but he didn't. I just didn't want him to see me cry.

In all honesty, I had been having to nightmare for a while, but after I saw all the Kyoshi villagers' face, how scared they were, I couldn't hold in my own scared feelings. Also they reminded me of every time I would see Ally's face in my dreams: hurt, worried, and terrified. I had pushed it all down, deep down, in the hope that it would just fade or I would forget, but it all came boiling up to the surface.

(I would refer back to the fight or what had happened in Kioshi, it seems like she is saying she snapped at Zuko because of what she is dealing with right now, but it was her argument with him that led to the tailspin of emotions. It would be good to remind the readers what caused her to be so upset in the last chapter)

_Uhhh, I wanna be happy again!_ I didn't care if all my mind juju stayed away. I just wanted to smile and not fake it. _Why can't I be happy again? Because I miss my sister, my apartment, and Mountain Dew._

I wanted to hit something, you ever get that feeling? There was a kind of punching bag thing in storage that the men used from time to time. _I wonder if I could get it to my room without anyone , good luck with that, Fili. Your week in solitary must have broken your brain. You know you don't do well if you're in one place for more than a few minutes at a time. If you're trying to make yourself go insane you're doing a top-notch job._

"Oh, god, it's true! I am insane! I'm talking to myself. I have to get out of here," I jumped up and ran to the door.

_Freedommm...! Or not_, as I rushed out of my room I slammed straight into Zuko. _Oh great, too late to retreat. He's already seen you, HARD! Stop talking to me, Me!_

"Felicity?!"

"Zuko?" Ah, that was so high-pitched and weird, it hurt my own ears. I cleared my throat, "Um, what are you doing here?"

"This is my ship. I can go where I want." He straightened himself up.

"Right, right," _ok, this was awkward._

"We're going ashore to search for the Avatar's trail..." He trailed off.

I nodded like an idiot, "Cool, cool, I was going to go to the storage hold, that's where the training equipment is right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because, I want to hit something," he gave me this weird look and raised his eye brow at me. "Don't judge it's how I cope."

He didn't say anything just shook his head at me. It was weird I thought I saw him grin. "Well, I have to get going."

"Right, ok, good luck," I hurried away as soon as his back was turned. Now I really needed to hit something. Myself! For being a class-A idiot!

**ZUKO'S POV**

There were so many stands, and so many people. I had already made three loops up and down the street, and talked to everyone. No matter what, it was still the same. There was no sign of anything that looked remotely like something Felicity would like.

_I don't know how to apologize to a girl. My crew and all my firebenders are all men._ Uncle, had advised flowers or a gift, something that would show her that I understood her, whatever that meant. The only problem was I didn't. What if she was allergic to flowers? Plus, Felicity, was a strange girl. She liked to laugh, torture me, tai chi, drinking tea with Uncle, and write in that notebook of hers.

I stopped at one merchant stand. There were lots of things other girls would have liked. Jewelry, shoes, cute little plush animals, but nothing reminded me of Felicity.

"Looking for a gift?" The shop owner asked me. He had watched me for some time.

"Yes, but I can't decide. Nothing looks like her."

"A lovely young lady, hmm? Well, my friend, I'm sure I can help you find something she will love. I have the finest jewelry you could ask for, made with the best jewels in all the earth kingdom." He laid down a long flat box. When he opened it, it was lined in black velvet. There were many different types of jewelry. I had never seen her wear jewelry, ever. I'd never seen so many different shades of green.

"She's not really the jewelry type." I didn't know if she was or not, but she never wore any.

"Well then how about a lovely pair of silk shoes, everyone wears shoes." He had a point. He went on and on about the silk and where it come from, how it was dyed, and what a good price he was selling them at.

Just then, I saw it! It was perfect. It was even the right color, that blue-green like her small shirt. "This, this is it."

"That? Are you buying a gift for your grand-mother or your girlfriend?" He questioned, giving me a strange look.

"Neither! Do you want my money or not?" I laid the money on the table.

He was still giving me a strange look but he slid the money in his pocket, "Have a great day, young sir. I'm sure she'll love it, I guess."

Perfect, now I just had to find a way to get it to her. If I hurried, I could put it in her room when she wasn't there. I wasn't completely sure if it was something she would like, but I was sure she would know it's from me.

**FILI'S POV**

When I made it down to the storage hold where the training equipment was it was full of soldiers. What the halibut was going on? I thought they were all going ashore to look for Aang's trail.

Chan saw me and waved me over, "Good to see you walking about the ship."

"Thanks but umm… what's going on? Why are all of you here? I thought you were all going ashore to look for clues about the Avatar?"

"Prince Zuko wanted to go alone. We were going to go, but he said he wished to be alone. So what are you doing down here?" Chan smiled down at me. He was so super tall, even taller than Fussy pants.

Al these men were so tall, why was I born a small fry. "I actually was coming to take out some of my pent-up emotion on the punching bag. Sitting in my room isn't helping me at all."

"Oh, that's an interesting way to cope," Chan looked confused.

"Well, I'm an interesting person,"

'_Since when did 'interesting' mean 'slowly going crazy?'_

'_Again, shut up me!'_

As I walked over to the punching bag, I took my phone out of my sweat pants pocket. _Which song? Which one would work? Oh perfect, 'I'm not Okay' by My Chemical Romance. _I pushed play, turned the volume all the way up, and put it on repeat.

I didn't move at first, I just stood there with my head pressed against the bag, and listened to the song. It was so loud, but that's just how I liked it. I wanted to drown out anything and everything around me.

_'I'm okay I'm okay! I'm okay, now _

_(I'm okay, now) _

_But you really need to listen to me, _

_Because I'm telling you the truth, _

_I mean this, I'm okay! (Trust Me) _

_I'm not okay, I'm not okay _

_Well, I'm not okay!'_

"I'm not o' fudge'n okay," I hit the bag as hard as could. Over and over again. My hands started to hurt, but at least I was starting to feel. _Kick! _My grandfather always told me that pain was just the body's way of telling you that you're still alive. _You can do it._ I would make it through this, and I would smile again. _Left hook, right hook. _If I was going to be stuck here, _left, left, right, _then I was going to take it. I may not be a fighter like they are, but I could show them what, 'Fight like a girl," really means. I would laugh and I wouldn't let anyone see me cry.

I'm not sure how long I went at it like this, all I know is that when I stopped to catch my breath there wasn't anyone around anymore. Good, makes things easier for me.

_OK time for a new song, Breaking Benjamin is always a good one. _

_'All is lost again, _

_but I'm not giving in! _

_I will not bow, I will not break, _

_I will shut the world away. _

_I will not fall, I will not fade! _

_I will take your breath away!'_

I felt the heat in me again, I loved that feeling. I clinched my fist feeling the heat coil around my knuckles. _Left, right, right. Again and again._ The bag started to scorch which only drove me to hit it more, this may not be much but it would do for now. I wasn't going to let myself fall. I would find a way to get back, I don't know how, but I would.

I felt someone watching me. I turned around while wiping the sweat from my forehead, "Fussy pants!" He was leaning again the door frame looking tall, dark, and delicious, his arms crossed against his chest. He must have been back a while, because he wasn't in his armor, but his casual wear and robe.

He smirked when I called out to him, "You seemed to be more of yourself again. Looks like I'm going to have to replace that."

"What?" Oops, looks like I used a little too much heat, "Oh, sorry." The leather was burnt in many different places. Smoke was still rising from the last five or six places I had punched it.

"It's fine, It's not the first time that's happened. I've set it completely on fire before," it always sounded like a challenge.

"Zuko, I need to introduce you to the something I like to call, Anger Management. I'm sure it will do wonders for you."

He just shook his head when he noticed my knuckles, "Come on, let's get you some ice for that."

We started walking to the galley, "Hey, Zuko?" He didn't say anything just looked at me. "I'm sorry for what I said to you after Kyoshi. I didn't really mean it. I'm not good with letting stuff out when I'm mad. I was trying to hurt you when I shouldn't have."

"I lost my temper with you as well. Don't worry about it."

"So, everything can go back to normal?"

"I don't see why not?"

"Good," I smiled, "now about your hair-"

"Oh, don't even start!" He ran up ahead of me.

"What? You said we could go back to normal, and it would look good, trust me!"

Uncle Iroh was setting in the galley talking to the cook, "Oh, hello! Good to see the two of you are talking again. Prince Zuko, We have received unconfirmed reports that the Avatar is heading north since you found that girl's necklace at the earth bender prison."

"That's right," I looked at Zuko, "He's been helping free earthbenders from all those jerky fire…" I stopped and cleared my throat, "That's not important, but those reports are actually true. He is heading north."

"Perfect," Zuko smirked. "Then we will head north too. Maybe we can catch a fresh trail. Get some ice for Lady Felicity's hands." He turned to one of the crewman.

Iroh took my hands and examined the buries on my hand, "What happened to you?"

"Just letting out a little stress."

"You're lucky you didn't burn yourself," Zuko added.

"So, everything is coming back to you? What about the nightmares?" Iroh asked.

"What nightmares? What does he mean, coming back?" Zuko turned me to face him.

_Face Palm, _"Nothing, fussy pants, I'm just having a little trouble with," I paused, "There's no way to say this without sounding like I'm going crazy, is there?" I looked to Iroh, who was shaking his head. "Don't worry your pretty little ponytail over it, Zuko. I'm fine. It's just a mental block. It will pass. I still have all my future knowing wisdom."

After getting the ice, I told them goodnight and headed back to my room. I wasn't very hungry mostly just tried and my arms were sore. Ok, I was hungry, but I had had enough awkwardness for one day. I opened the door but didn't bother closing it. I need the light until I lit some candles. I focused on the candles on my desk-table, Zuko could light the candles like that in no time at all, me on the other hand, it took forever to light just one candle.

Once the light filled the room, I noticed a brown box sitting on top of my notebook. It was tied with a plain twine, and a small piece of paper was folded in half and stuck under the twine. I opened it and saw the letters 'Z.u.k.o.' written very neatly. I pulled the twine and opened the box. I thought I was going to cry. I'd never had a guy buy me a gift before. I wasn't expecting something so sweet. I knew he had said something about losing his temper, but this. This was his, 'I'm sorry.'

I turned the box over. In it was a turquoise painted tea-cup with white-capped wave patterns. I held the tea-cup and closed my eyes. I felt a wave of peace rise up. At least for a little while everything felt ok.

_I wonder if he's still in the galley. _I turned to head to the galley, but there he was leaning against the door frame again, looking like a real prince charming, well expect for the hair. But I'm working on that.

"You know, Zuko, if you keep this up, I'll have to take back what I said about your lady skills." I turned to face him.

"You like it?" He looked surprised.

I nodded, "I love it."

He straightened, "Well then, would you like to have some tea before you go to sleep? You haven't eaten either, have you?"

"Prince Zuko, are you offering to buy me a drink?"

He looked confused, "I was just going to have Uncle brew us some tea."

"You know what, never-mind, your lady skills still need a lot of work, my young padawan."

"Pada-what?"

"Nothing. Yes, I'd love some tea, and I could eat."

He waved behind him, "Good," three servant's entered behind him carrying a tea-pot and various foods.

"Well, you Sneaky Sneakerton," I just laughed. It didn't take long for my stomach to start growling. We sat down and he told the servants they could leave. Normally he sat across from me but tonight he chose to sit on my left. _That's weird._

"Uncle told me to have chamomile prepared, so I did," he poured me a cup.

"Yes, thank you." I added three spoons of sugar. "It's my favorite, but I like it sweet."

"I hope you like-"

"Don't tell me what it is."

"Why not?"

"Because if I'm eating some weird animal, then I don't wanna know about it. You guys have some pretty strange animals here," I took a bite. _Oh, so good._ "See, now I'm glad I don't know because it's delicious."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you," he laughed.

"At least you'll never be bored," I smiled back. We ate in silence for a little while, mostly because I was hungrier than I thought.

"You can eat for a girl." I just looked up at him with a raised eye brow, "Uh, not that that's a bad thing. Most girls I know are just so prim and proper."

I nodded, "Keep digging. What do you want on your tomb stone, Prince Zuko or Fussy Pants? Oh, I got it Fussy Pants Prince Zuko, Lord of the fussiest pants in the land."

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Calm down, fussy pants," I laughed at him. "If I was mad at you I wouldn't have said anything, but this delicious food would be gracing your face. I know I'm not like girls you know, thank god."

"What do you mean?"

"Prim and proper rarely makes history. Why would I want to be like anyone else when being me is so much more fun?" I took a sip of my tea. My hands were starting to feel stiff.

"I wanted to thank you for your help in my hunt for the Avatar. If only you would just tell me more. Your hints haven't been as helpful as I had hoped." He reached out and took my hand.

"Zuko?"

"If I found him with your help, do you know how I could reward you once I was back in the fire nation? You would never want for anything." He ran his thumb across my knuckles. I felt my checks turn red. "Please, Felicity, I know that I can trust anything that you say." He leaned closer to me, "I just want to go home, with you by my side."

"I guess I could. No! I really shouldn't," I looked away but he caught my chin and turned my face to make me look at him.

"Please."

"Zuko?" I leaned in.

"Yes?"

"You..." I swallowed hard. His face was inches from mine.

"Shh, just close your eyes," He leaned in.

"You…. are getting really good at this!" I backed up and slid my hand away, *Fake sobs* "I am so proud."

When I pulled my hand from his, he slipped knocking over the tea-pot. The hot tea covered his hand and lap. He growled at me in pain.

"That's what you get for trying to seduce information out of me," I handed him a hand towel. "Although, I have to say, you're pretty good at seduction. I was even blushing, and I'm not a girl that blushes easy. Come on, try it again. I might even let you kiss me this time." I just laughed and patted his cheek.

"Why won't you just tell me, Felicity?" he growled again, and swatted my hand away.

"That's right show me you 'grrrr' face."

"I'm serious, Felicity!"

"So am I. Your 'grrr' face is really cute."

He sat back down steaming from the tea, "I don't know why I thought that would work."

"I don't either, but it really was a good try. If I was any other girl, I'm sure it would have worked perfectly." I put my hand on his shoulder, "I would let you know more if I could, Zuko, but I really can't. I told you from the start, I would help you reach your true destiny. Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, that means something different from finding Aang?"

He looked away, "All I know is that I can't go home without the Avatar."

"That's true and you will go home with the Avatar, but only when it is supposed to happen. Just trust me, ok?" He just nodded. He wasn't all that happy, but I had told him what he was hoping to hear, so he didn't press it.

I walked him to the door, "Thank you for the dinner and I love my tea-cup, it's beautiful." I smiled as he walked through the door. "Zuko?" I reached out and caught his hand.

"Yes-" I felt him tense when I wrapped my arms around his neck, but a second later I felt his arms around my waist. "You are going to come with me...and Uncle ashore tomorrow to look for the Avatar? Right?"

I turned my head just enough so he could hear me, "You know it, fussy pants. Try not to burn anything down if you can," I slid my arms away from his neck and let them rest on his chest. "I really don't want to pass out again trying to clean up your messes. How are you ever gonna make any new friends, if you can't play nice with the other kids."

He just grinned and shook his head, "No promises."

"Mmhm, well good night, Zuko," I slid out of his reach and walked back in my room. "Sweet dreams," I smiled over my shoulder.

"Good night, Felicity," He closed the door for me.

_I wish I knew what you are thinking right now, but then again, I might have a pretty good idea._

**THE NEXT DAY**

I had to hand it to Iroh; he really knew how to relax. While Zuko and the other men where all out looking for Aang and his group, Iroh and I went exploring. We came across something awesome! Hidden in a bamboo forest was a network of hot springs.

"I'm gonna, um, find another hot spring, whoa!" I quickly covered my eyes.

Iroh didn't waste any time, "All right, but don't go too far."

"Mmhm, kay," I was barely able to make it out alive!

I finally found another cluster of hot springs on the other side of the bamboo. This was going to be perfect. A nice hot soak was just what I needed. I slipped out of my dress and underwear and laid them on the tree branch then took off my Toms. As long as I was here relaxing, I might as well listen to some tunes right? I put my phone on speaker and as Iroh put it, soaked away my troubles.

"Ahh now that's the stuff," I lowered down in the water until it reached my chin. It was the best feeling, all the tension from my neck down started to melt away. Due to my poor sleep lately, I hadn't been able to use any of my mind juju unless I was completely still and relaxed. Maybe now I could make a break through.

I'm not sure how long I had soaked when I heard Zuko calling through the trees. "Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"

"Over here!" Iroh answered.

"Uncle? We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him."

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?"

_Oh man, it really sucks that I'm missing this._

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go! Where's Felicity? Uncle, you were supposed to be watching her."

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." He paused. I knew it was to breathe out steam to heat the water. "She went to find a private hot spring of her own. I'm sure she's close by."

"Enough! We need to leave now. Get out of the water!"

"Very well!" I heard the splashing of water as he stood up.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes? But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you! I'm going to look for Felicity. We're in enemy lands, she shouldn't be left alone." He pushed through the bamboo. "Felicity? Felicity, can you hear me?"

"Looks like relaxing time is over," I sat up just enough to pull my shoulders out of the water.

"Where are you, woman?"

"Over here, Marco!" I laughed.

"Marco? Who's Marco? What are you-" He pushed through another layer of bamboo then froze.

I just smirked at him, "You're supposed to say, Polo. It's a game. Never mind, I'll explain later."

"Please tell me you're wearing your-" Just then he noticed my underwear laying on top of my dress.

I tried to hold back my laughter as his face turned red, "What's wrong, fussy pants, never seen a girl's underwear before?"

"No! Well none like that before. They're so lacy and small."

"HEY! They are not small! I'm just the right size!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, that's not what I meant! You're right, you're perfect-"

"Really, now?" I winked at him and smiled. "Well then, fussy pants, you'll welcome to join me. I promise I won't bite."

"Uhh, stop doing that! I meant that those," He blushed and pointed down at my clothes, "look different than the normal ones."

"So, you have seen a lot of girls' underwear?" I crossed my arms, raised an eye brow, and stared at him.

"Yes," He stopped, thought about it and growled, "NO! I told you to stop doing that!"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," I said innocently. I turned my back to him and stood up. I heard him gasp and when I looked over my shoulder he was turned around with his back to me.

"Well, if you're not going to join me would you mind handing me my _small_ underclothes, then?"

"I'll...um… I'll just wait for you over there," He walked back to the edge of the bamboo.

I laughed at him again, "Ok, fussy pants, one minute." I stepped out of the water and used my heated chi to dry off enough to put my clothes on. I walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "All done."

"Good, let's get back to the ship and never talk about this again."

I shook my head at him, "Spoil sport!"


	6. Chapter 6: Juju, don't fail me now!

**Hello Hello Hello everybody, I think I figured out the missing Ingredient! It was me! I got so worried about Fili being a mary sue and what other people thought that I forgot, **_**There's no way in Hell she's a mary sue cause I'm not a mary sue. **_**I'm going to write her the way I used to write her because she is ME. I'm going to take my own advice. I had her tell Zuko that she wasn't going to change herself to make other people happy, so either will I! I have the best readers in the fan-a-verse and they love Fili just the way she is! It lagged because I was trying to make other people happy and not be truly myself. Well I'm back! And I'm going to be more of the real me than ever before! Get ready for all the random, sassy, confident Fili to come back because it is on!**

**At the end of the last chapter Zuko say Iroh in the hot spring (poor Zuko) then he show Fili in the hot spring, well he didn't really "see" anything except her back and maybe the top of her butt (hehehe) but he turned around so not much was seen. Fili is still having trouble with her mind juju and she's not sleeping well because of terrible nightmares.**

**P.S. You'll see the word "Mish" from time to time. BACKSTORY! My older sister lives in Chile, I visited her there and it is a term used there that pretty much means Huh.**

"Soo, Zuko-"

"If it's about the hot spring, don't even say it." He sounded so serious, as we walked to the ship. "You promised we would never talk about it again."

"I did no such thing, and even if I did...I had my fingers crossed. Besides I wasn't going to talk about that," I stopped, "well maybe just a little." _*said in a semi-squeaky voice*_

He just groaned and kept walking ahead of me.

"Oh, come on, fussy pants, why so serious?" I laughed as I hurried to catch up to him. _Why did he have to walk so fracking fast is what I wanna know?_ And right when I finally started to catch up, he looked over his shoulder at me, then started walking faster. _The jerk-face! Who does that? _"You know, running away is the international sigh of guilt, Zuko!"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Probably not, but that's what makes a life with me one great big bowl of interesting!" He finally stopped when we reached the dock. I poked his arm, "Admit it, with me, you're never bored."

He just shook his head at me then joined up with his men. _Whatever, let him plot all his master plans of attack, I'm perfectly happy sitting at the end of the dock, and listening to my music._

I stared down at the water, "Hello weird little fishies." They weren't really "weird" exactly, they were just crazy colors. I was really starting to dig being in this crazy world, but I just wished I didn't have to spend so much time on a ship. Aang and the rest of the gang were lucky in that way, they could fly around and see all the sights. All I saw was some water here and some water there, but sometimes if I was feeling really crazy I would see a lot of water 'everywhere.' I know I'm a maverick_._

I had made an amazing discovery a few days past, my Pandora worked! Nothing else worked, but I guess this was the Avatar-verse's way of making sure I had lots of music to play around with.

"Felicity?"

I turned when I heard Zuko call me, _where in the halibut was he? OH, ha ha. He's up on deck. _"Yes, fussy pants?"

"Have you seen my Uncle?"

_Really..._"Zuko, I've been looking down at, what is this? _*looks down, confused,* _Oh, yeah, WATER since I sat down."

"He was supposed to be here at sunset, but he's still not here." He groaned and hit the railing of the ship; flames arced under his fist when it hit the railing. "Does no one know where he is?"

I was so busy with my day-dreaming and conversing with the strange fish that I forgot about Uncle Iroh and the earthbenders. I stood up and stared up at him, "There's a problem, we need to get back to the hot springs and fast."

"I need the two best firebenders, we have to find my Uncle-" He drifted out of my hearing range. _Man, Juju, I would love it if you graced me with your presence. I mean really, even a greeting card would be acceptable at this point. _I ran up the dock to the ramp.

"The last place I saw him was at the hot spring, so that is where we will look first," Zuko told the lieutenant.

"Zuko, we have to hurry. There's no time for a huge search party. We have to get there fast," I told him when I finally reached the deck.

He turned, looking worried, then angry, "What do you know?"

"No time, let's go."

**AT THE HOTSPRING**

Zuko and his two best fire benders searched the area, "Uncle! Uncle, where are you?"

One of the men walked over, "Sir, maybe he thought you left without him."

"No, that's not it," I walked up behind Zuko.

"She's right," _Duh! _"Something's not right here. That pile of rocks." Zuko leaned down and closely examined the jagged rocks.

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." The other soldier looked up the hill.

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally." He stood up straight, "My Uncle's been captured by earthbenders!"

"But where would they go, sir?" Landslide soldier asked.

Zuko shook his head, "I don't know."

I shot my hand up in the sky, and jumped up and down, "Oh, oh, oh, me! Pick me, I know!"

All three of them looked at me like I was an idiot, but what else is new? I couldn't really hold it against them because, well, it is true.

"Where? What do you know?"

"Ok, time for some of my future-knowing wisdom. They are headed to Ba Sing Se," I went from goofball to serious in two seconds flat, which is a new record, I think. "We have to move fast. Your uncle is smart, when he tries to escape they will try to crush his hands."

"Get back to the ship now, and tell the lieutenant of the situation. Felicity, you're coming with me," I grabbed my arm and pulled me back to his rhino.

"Aye, aye, cap'n Fussy pants!"

"Not now," Zuko helped me up.

I moved back so he could get up on the rhino as well, "I know you're worried, but I can promise you that we will get to him in time."

"Are you sure?" He looked over his shoulder at me.

I just smiled, "Have I ever been wrong?"

He just nodded and flicked the reins. I hated riding these things, why can't this world just have horses? I wrapped my arms around his waist as the rhino ran faster.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to avoid bodily injury. I don't know about you, but I would love to return to the ship without a concussion."

**SOME HOURS LATER**

At some point in the night I had fallen asleep, it was the first time I had slept all through the night since Kyoshi. I woke with my head on Zuko's back. My arms were still wrapped around his waist. He was holding my arms in place so I wouldn't fall whilst I slept. He must have felt me moving, "Good morning."

"Hmm..." I popped my neck and yawned, "Good morning. How long has the sun been up?"

"Not long," He looked over his shoulder for a second, and then looked back ahead. "Who's Ally?"

_How did he know that name? _"How did you-"

"You said it, in your sleep. You were mumbling a lot. I thought you were talking to me, but then you said the name, Ally." He didn't stop the rhino but turned slightly and looked at me. "So?"

"Ally," I looked down, "Is my little sister. Her name is really Alice, but I call her Ally for short. I've been having-"

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to," He turned back to the road. "But if you do want to, I'll be here to listen."

"Thank you, I... I think I do." I took a deep breath, "I haven't been sleeping well, its affecting my talents. Every time I close my eyes I see her, and she's giving up on me. Sometimes," I stop for a moment, the thought of it brought tears to my eyes, "Sometimes, I even see her and her will is so broken that she does the unthinkable. I watched my sister die, but when I wake up she's...she's still there." I pushed my face into his back, "This is the first night since Kyoshi that I've actually slept and didn't see..."

"You don't have to say it. I understand it's hard."

I nodded against his back. _How is it I was able to sleep? This isn't really the most comfortable place in the world. I'm sitting on a rhino and I'm saddle sore. _It wasn't until I felt his shoulder blades move that I realized my head was still lying against him. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," I couldn't read any emotion in his voice. "Look!" He jumped down off the rhino when he saw a sandal lying in the road. He picked up the sandal and looked at it for a moment.

"Wait, Zuko, don't-" _Too late... Face Palm!_

"Ewww...Yeah, that's Uncle Iroh."

"Really, Zuko? You had to smell it?"

He put the sandal in the saddle bag, "Well, how else was I supposed to know if it was Uncle Iroh's?"

"YOU ASK ME!" I wave my arms and point at myself, "Well of future-knowing wisdom, remember? You just got a nose full of sweaty, gamey, Iroh foot funk when you could have been like," I cleared my throat,_*imitates angry Zuko,* _"Felicity, is this or is this not my uncle's? Are we even going the right way? Tell me, Felicity! I know you know!"

"And I would have said," _*Sweet girly voice,* _"Why yes, Prince Fussy Pants, lord of the fussiest pants in all the land, It is in fact Uncle Iroh's and we are in fact going in the right direction. We are actually gaining on them."

He growled at me, "I don't know how I put up with you. Why do I even try?"

"Oh, that's easy, it's because, my dearest Zuko, I'm tons of fun and you're no fun at all." _*Makes a circle motion with my hands,* _"I complete you."

Zuko growled again as he re-mounted the rhino, "You're sure we are gaining?"

_*Again in the girly voice,* _"Yes, Prince Fus-"

"Nevermind, let's just hurry and fine uncle."

We continue down the road in silence. All of the sudden we heard a roar from overhead.

Zuko looked up and saw Appa flying by, "The Avatar!" He started to turn, but then looked back at the fresh tracks. Appa flew out of sight and Zuko just turned back to the tracks and continued to follow them.

"I'm proud of you, Fussy pants."

"Stay focused! We should be coming up on them soon."

"Yeah yeah, I know, remember?"

It wasn't long before we reached a place in the road were there must have been the fight between the earth benders and Uncle Iroh.

"Zuko, look over there!"

We made our way down the ridge and hid out of sight. Zuko kept his eyes on the earth benders, "Alright, at the last minute I'll jump out and take them by surprise."

"That's stupid! What you should do is wait until the last minute then take them completely by surprise." _I know I'm an idiot, but I really couldn't resist._

Zuko hit himself on the forehead.

_*Sobs,* _"Zuko, did you...you just face palm! I'm so proud!"

"Shhh... Just... Just stay out of sight and be quiet." He looked back at me, "Can you even do that?"

"Zuko, don't be a jerk. I swear your people skills are terrible we really-"

"Not now!" He reached back and covered my mouth. Then he jumped out and kicked the huge rock the earth bender was going to drop on Iroh's hands then broke the chain with his foot.

"Oh, this conversation is _SO NOT _over!" I glared at him.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh smiled proudly.

Zuko took his stance, "You taught me well."

The earth kingdom soldiers surrounded them and the earthbender Captain spoke "Surrender yourselves. It's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered."

"Yeah, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched." Iroh flicked the chains still attached to his wrists.

"There's three sir… oh it's just a little girl." One of the soldiers grinned at me. "This will be too easy." He took two big steps towards me and with those two steps he pushed two chunks of rock up from the ground.

_Why I outa! _I put my head-phones in my ears, (Execute by Excision) _Ok, Fili, you got this. Juju, don't fail me now. I can do this. I CAN DO THIS! I'm ready, I was BORN ready *imitates Ana from Frozen!* _I extended out my hand. I could feel my fingers start to tingle and shake. _I got this, come on Juju! _I finally felt the pressure pulse from my hand towards the soldier with a loud booming sound of a bass but, _I missed! Come on, Really? How in the halibut did I miss? *Awkwardly smiles and waves!* OK! So I was a little rusty, but I did it. Juju didn't fail me, well sort of._

The soldiers turned their attention back to Zuko and Iroh. They shot off rocks, but Iroh destroyed them with the chains. Zuko took out two soldiers with his fire. A rock flew at him, but Iroh caught it and threw it back at the soldier, knocking him down. The Captain shot three rocks at Zuko, which he dodged. Zuko countered with fire blasts the captain who also dodged. The captain bended up a large mass of rock. Iroh threw his chains around the captain's ankles, pulling him to the ground and the rocks to fell on top of him.

_Ok, Juju, one more time. _I opened my hand once more, it came easier this time. I used the bass pulse to blow back the rock a soldier was bending at me. I jumped for joy! "Yes, taste the defeat!"

The earth kingdom soldiers groaned in pain and Iroh was safe once more.

Zuko turned to his uncle with a smile but then quickly said, "Now would you please put on some clothes? "Iroh just laughed.

They both turned and looked at me, "For once, I agree with fussy pants. Sorry, uncle Iroh, all this is too much for even me."

"Very well," he frowned.

"Sorry, I'm glad you're safe though." I smiled giving him a quick hug.

"I thought I told you to say out of sight?" Zuko turned to me.

_*Click my tongue,* _"And that's where you went wrong, isn't it? I told you once, I've you twice, I told you... more the twice."

"Three comes after two!" He said smugly.

"I know that, Zuko! Point is, me and orders are a no go! It's nothing personal, I was just born this wa-hey." _*Sings like Lady Gaga."_

He just stared at me strangely, "I will never understand you."

"Well, Zuko, the first step in fixing a problem, is admitting you have one. Not everyone is meant to grasp the complexity that is me." I nodded at myself.

"Thank you both for rescuing me, but if it's all right I would like to get back to the ship. You see, I'm starving!" Iroh laughed and rubbed his stomach.

"There's no time for that. On the way here we spotted the Avatar's flying bison. He is close, very close." Zuko informed him as we made our way back up to the road.

"Fussy pants, remember what I said about admitting you have a problem?"

"What are you trying to-"

"Felicity, it's good to see you are able to use your talents again." Iroh jumped in.

"Oh, yeah, I know!" I moved my fingers and sound danced through the air as if I wear playing keys on a piano. I smiled and looked back at them. "I don't know if I can use the other ones yet or not, but this one comes the most in handy."

"Enough talk, let's get going."

"But, Zuko, I know-"

"Not now, Felicity. I have to find the trail again."

"I know but-"

"I said not now!"

This time I was the one growling, "I say 'let's talk about it' you say 'grrrr,' I say 'no you need to listen to me' you say 'grrrr.' Honestly Zuko, how do you ever get stuff done with your communication skills?"

"Shhhh..." He cut me off while staring up at the sky.

"Fine!"

It was getting dark but Zuko was able to determine where to go and we eventually came across a small village.

Zuko looked back at me, "Felicity, are we in the right place?"

"Glad to see you learned something from the sandal incident." He glared at me for a moment, "Just promise me you won't burn anything down, ok?" He didn't look happy but he nodded. "Yeah, this is the right place."

"Good," just then a man walked out of his house, and stopped when he saw Zuko standing in front of him. "Having trouble sleeping?" He pushed the man back thought the door, knocking him down. "Seen the Avatar lately?"

"Zuko, stop!" I jumped down off the rhino and ran over to the man. "I should have been clearer. Promise me you won't hurt anyone."

"There's no time for softness, Felicity. We have to find the Avatar."

"Haven't you ever heard you'll catch more flies with honey? Let me handle this one, ok?" I looked down at the man. "I'm sorry, truly. He has a temper problem, he's getting help but I can't work miracles."

"Hey!" Zuko shouted behind me.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot betray the Avatar. He just saved my village." The man shook his head.

Zuko growled.

"It's ok, I know. He's bark is worse than his bite. Don't worry," I helped the man up. "Come on, Fussy pants." I grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him away.

"Wait, what about-"

"You never listen to me do you? I know where to go. I've been trying to tell you this whole time but no! Hurry we have to get back to the ship." I got back on the rhino. Zuko stared at me confused, "Well? Are you coming, fussy pants?"

It took a bit longer to get back with three people on the rhino. Zuko ran to the helmsman and gave him the orders to sail for the Fire Sage's Temple, and Iroh, thankfully, put on some clothes.

We sailed all through the night. I don't think Zuko slept at all. He just stood on deck looking out for Aang through his telescope. _I forgot they had that. Mesh, I wonder what the stars are like here._

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters ... of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!" Iroh was not pleased.

"I have no choice, Uncle."

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you're caught?" Iroh was worried and for good reason.

Zuko looked away from the telescope, "I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I am returning home!"

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type!"

Just then, Zuko spotted Appa through the telescope, "There they are. Helmsman! Full steam ahead!"

"Prince Zuko, please!" Iroh tried to reason with him.

I put a hand on Iroh's shoulder, "It's no use, Uncle Iroh, but we are going to make it through, I promise. I'll be right back." I went back inside and grabbed my phone from my room and put it in my sweats' pocket. I put one head-phone is my left ear then tucked the other side in the strap of my training shirt, "Just in case. I changed any of what's going to happen today last night. Who knows what could happen. I can't just let him go to the temple alone when I've probably changed things." I ran back on deck. _Oh man, that is a gnarly smell._

Iroh took out his fan, "Uh, really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?"

Zuko just ignored him and lit the stink ball with a fire punch, "On my mark! Fire!"

Appa weaved out of the way and Zuko was less than pleased.

I grabbed Zuko's shoulder, "I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Felic-"

"No, you have to listen! We are going to run into Zhao. He's on the blockade. Look!" I pointed out over the water.

"A blockade?! You're right."

"Why do you say that like you still doubt my future-knowing wisdom?"

Behind us Iroh commented, "Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you!"

Zuko didn't look at me but I knew he was talking to me, "What is going to happen?"

"Nothing good, it is Zhao after all. Don't let your guard down."

He just nodded, "What should I do?"

"The question isn't what should you do, it's what are you going to do?"

"Well?"

"You already know the answer, Zuko. Look!"

"He's not turning around!" Zuko couldn't believe it.

Iroh pleaded, "Please Prince Zuko! If the Fire Nation captures you, there's nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar."

Zuko had to do it, I knew he did. As much as I wanted to stop him, I couldn't. This had to happen.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." He ordered, "Run the blockade!"

"Felicity, please make him stop. He won't listen to me, but he will listen to you," Iroh walked over to me and took my hands in his.

"I wish I could, Iroh, you have no idea how much, but I can't. This has to happen. I can't change it, if I do it could affect the future." I squeeze his hands then pull away, "I truly am sorry."

I ran over to Zuko, "You have to get ready! Zhao, is going to start firing at the Avatar, and he doesn't care if he hits your ship in the process."

"All right." He nodded at me then ordered, "Get ready for impact."

Zuko's ship just narrowly missed many of the falling fireballs, but the resulting waves of water to crashed over the ship. I managed to push one of the crewman out of the way of a wave that would have swept both of us over. Just before I myself was hit by the wall of water, I used a bass pulse to split it in half. _Holy onions, that was close. _Unfortunately one fireball hit the upper deck.

An engineer ran out, "Prince Zuko! The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

"Do not stop this ship." Zuko looked like he was ready to face anything.

"Zhao, isn't going to stop, fussy pants, be ready. It only just getting started." Just then Appa made it past the blockade. I hurried over to Zuko, "Don't stop, it's going to be ok."

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh shouted.

"Trust me, Zuko."

"We can make it!"

Each ship in the blockade halted, allowing Zuko's ship to glide by untouched. Zaho and Zuko locked stares, if looks could kill Zhao would have been done for yesterday. I saw his gaze dart to me then back to Zuko. I wanted to bass pulse that smug grin right off his face. Zuko and Iroh looked back behind them in silence as we sailed safely through. Iroh was stroking his gray beard curiously.

Zuko went back to the upper deck, but I caught Iroh before he went to join Zuko, "Uncle Iroh, what you're thinking right now is true. He let us by on purpose."

"I thought so," He looked up at Zuko. "Why? Why did you let him do it. You are always able to make him stop. He trusts your advice. You could have stopped him and everything would be fine."

"It had to happen, I'm sorry but-"

"No, you were my only hope of getting him away from this place. I'm sorry, I know you have never been wrong, but right now I can't forgive you for putting him in danger."

"I understand," He walked away. Iroh thought of Zuko like a son, I couldn't blame him for being mad at me. I really could have stopped Zuko, but I couldn't risk changing things.

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" Zuko tightened his knuckles on ship's railing.

Iroh looked over at me, "Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after: the Avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow a trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do."

"I'm going with you Zuko, Zhao is still planning something," I followed him down below deck. When we got there Zuko boarded the small vessel and helped me in.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail, while I use it as a cover."

Once in the water we headed for the temple, "Zuko, you have to keep an eye out for Zhao, and don't trust the fire sages. They are not on your side."

"I know, Felicity. Ever since that day," He touched his scar, "No one in the fire nation has been on my side."

"That's not true and you know it," I took his hand away from his scar, "Uncle Iroh is. I may not be fire nation, but I'm on your side too. I may not be as helpful, but hey at least I'm fun."

He grinned, "Thank you."

It wasn't long before we reached the island, "What's the plan?"

"No plan, just find the Avatar and get out before we are seen."

"Good plan, but let's say it doesn't work...What then?"

"You just get back here as soon as possible. Don't take any chances, besides, your aim is terrible."

"Hey... Well, yeah that's true."

When we finally made it to land, Zuko jumped out then reached over and lifted me out by my waist, I braced myself on his shoulders and he heaved me up out of the boat and onto land. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Good, let's go!"

It wasn't long before the fire sages were on our heels. Normally we could have gotten in and out without them noticing us but since they were looking for Aang, they were on high alert.

"Zuko, I think we got them right where they want us!"

"Felicity go, get out of here!"

"But-"

"NO! Just go"

What was he thinking? I didn't know my way around this place. I was completely lost in no time. I thought I was going to pee myself when I turned the corner and saw Aang, Shyu, and the others filling bags with oil. "Oh, my dear lord of the rings." I jumped back. "Oh, be still my beating heart!"

"Hey, you're that girl!" Sokka popped his head up.

"What girl?" _Oh god, its Aang. Hell yeah, I'm finally gonna meet Aang._

"She's that girl that was on Kyoshi," Sokka held out his boomerang. "She's with Zuko, she's fire nation."

"I am not! Well, I'm sailing with Zuko, but I'm not fire nation."

"Oh really, then who are you?" Sokka smirked.

"I'm Felicity, and I helped all of you on Kyoshi, remember?"

"She's right, Sokka," Katara stepped between the two of us.

"So you're the girl that tried to put out the fires with the snow?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, didn't work very well, did it?" I laughed.

"So, you're a waterbender," Katara asked excitedly.

"No, not really," I shook my head.

Aang looked at me confused, "Then how did you do it if you're not a waterbender?"

"That's hard to explain," I smiled awkwardly, "You see, I'm still figuring it out. I can do a couple different things. I guess if I was any kind of "bender," I would be a firebender or a musicbender."

"A musicbender?" Aang asked, "I'm never heard of that."

"I kinda made it up, but you would love it, I know I do, watch," I laid my hands out in front of me, palms down. I moved my hands as if playing a piano. A soft, uplifting melody flew around us as my fingers went over the invisible keys.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Aang watched my hands.

"Well, I just-"

"Stop it, she's the enemy! She was probably doing all that stuff to gain our trust."

"I'm not your enemy, I'm no one's enemy, well expect Zhao. Oh I can prove it."

"You can?" Aang looked happy, "Come on, Sokka, give her a chance to prove it." Sokka just huffed and put away his boomerang.

"Well, I guess I'll just tell you what I know. So you are Aang, you're Katara and of course you're Sokka."

"Big deal, you know our names. You're with Zuko, I'm sure he's done his homework. He probably knows our names by now."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing, "Hm," I gaped again...still nothing, "I... mish... You have a good point." I paced back and forth. "Well, I'm know everything about you guys... Really everything, ask me anything you want, and if I get it wrong then...um..._*put hands together as if begging,*_ Please don't hurt me." I smiled.

Katara nodded at me, "That's a good idea, if you're telling the truth."

"The only way to find out is to ask," I smiled at her. "Oh and I don't just know your past, I know was going to happen in the future too!"

Sokka laughed in the very unbelieving Sokka way, "Right, you can see the future. Try to see into my future then."

Holding my hands in a meditation type way and in a very serious voice, channeling my inter jedi master,"Do or do not, there is no try, my young padawan." I couldn't help but smile at my own joke even if they didn't get it"Besides, I can't see it, I know!"

"Riiiight?"

Aang stepped up after a lot of thought, "Alright, I have a good one. You couldn't possibly know this."

"Ok, shoot."

"How did the monks know I am the Avatar?"

"They gave you a test. They put thousands of toys in front of you and told you to pick four. The four you choose belonged to the past Avatars." All of them were staring at me gaping.

"That's right!" Aang was amazed and then smiled, "I guess you do know me huh?"

"Now, hold on Aang, maybe she did like Sokka said and researched you, I have a question that only the three of us know the answer to." Katara turned to me, "What was the first thing Aang ever said to me?"

"That's a trick question," I just laughed.

"Answer it," Sokka demanded and held out his boomerang again.

"Fine, he told you he needed to ask you something. Then he asked you to come closer, then asked you if you would go penguin sledding with him." I crossed my arms and looked a Sokka with a _suck it_ face.

"That's impossible," Katara looked at the two of them. "That was it word for word."

"Yep, what can I say, I'm a boss? Your turn Sokka?"

"Who was my first kiss?"

We all laughed, "Really Sokka? Do you want me to answer that out loud?" I just crossed my arms and gave him my signature "really" face.

He blushed, "You know what, never mind."

"No, Sokka, she has to answer. That was the deal," Katara laughed.

"That's right, how do we know we can trust her if she doesn't?" Aang joked.

"I guess my hands are tied, no one. Suki kissed you on the cheek but that's all."

Katara and Aang laughed again out loud while Sokka blushed.

"And as an added bonus, Shyu, you're one of the fire sages, but unlike the other sages you, like your grandfather, have always been loyal to the Avatar." I pointed at Aang. Shyu just nodded. I patted Aang on the shoulder and smiled at Katara, "I'm so glad I got to meet you all, but I can't stay. Zuko told me to meet him at our boat."

"Why don't you come with us, you don't have to stay their prisoner." Aang looked so sweet.

"I would love to," _Oh that would be so epic,_ "but I'm not his prisoner, it's for the best this way."

"Well, we would love to chat all day with you, but we have a mission," Sokka smirked.

"Oh right, you're trying to get the door open with the make shift, fake "firebending?"'

"How did you know that?" Sokka gaped.

"Honestly, you're just a bad as Fussy pants. Future-knowing wisdom," I just poked my temple.

"Fussy pants?" Aang laughed.

I laughed with him after I realized what I said, "Yeah, that's kinda what I call Zuko."

"And he lets you live?" Katara looked at me for a long time.

I just grinned, "Yeah! He's not as bad as you think, trust me."

"Yeah, right," Sokka picked up the bags, "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and, ta-da! Fake firebending!"

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka." Katara said impressed.

Shyu nodded, "This might actually work." He paused for a moment while Sokka put the bags in the holes in the doors, "The sages will hear the explosion, so as soon as they go off, you rush in!"

"It's almost sunset. Are you ready?" Katara grabbed Momo and hid behind the pillar with Sokka.

"Definitely." Aang nodded.

Shyu lit the bags and they all went off as planed though the door didn't open. No matter what they tried the door wouldn't open. Aang sliced at it was his airbending but still nothing.

Sokka wasn't happy, he studied the door closely, "I don't get it. That firebending looked as strong as any firebending I've seen."

"Sokka, you're a genius!" Katara explained. She had a plan and no offensive to Sokka, but it was kinda a better plan.

We all hid while Shyu ran to get the other sages. Everything was perfect. The sages opened the door and they each grabbed a sage so Aang could enter but of course Zuko showed up. When Aang did finally manage to get in, Avatar Roku prevented anyone from opening the door.

"Zuko, Zhao is coming!"

"That's not important now," he walked over to Shyu. "Why did you help the Avatar?"

"Because it was once the sages' duty. It is still our duty."

Zuko then turned to me, "And you? You let them-"

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand, when you explain why you betrayed him." Zhao clapped as he interrupted. The fire sages bowed, "Prince Zuko. It was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn't work. Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased."

Zuko glared back at Zhao, "You're too late, Zhao! The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter." He grinned confidently, "Sooner or later, he has to come out."

Zhao turned his attention over to me and motioned for his guards to release me, "Good to see you again, Maili, my dear. You know it's not too late, my offer still stands." He tucked his fingers under my chin. "There's no reason someone with your unbelievable talents should suffer for all this."

"Not even in your creepiest creeper dreams, Zhao," I bit at his hand and jerked my chin away. "Touch me again with those psycho, old creeper-man hands again, and I'll break them."

"Too bad, we could be unstoppable, but I'm sure you'll come around."

"You know what, you might be right, Zhao. So, why don't you just hold your breath until I do," I gave him a cheeky, mocking smile.

"Oh I understand, still head over heels for our honorless prince, I see." He nodded over at Zuko.

Zuko looked at me in disbelief.

"Talk trash all you want, Zhao. It really makes you look like a boss," I grinned. "Your inferiority complex is beginning to show."

"You're only hurting yourself, my dear. You know what the fire lord would give me in return for your power. All I have to do is whisper a few words in his ear and your fate will be sealed." Zhao threatened.

"Ok, that's a little weird, even for you. You whisper words in Ozai's ear? Gross, really gross." _Don't picture it, don't picture it whatever you - AHHH, too late. Man, I'm gonna have even more nightmares now. Thanks a lot Zhao. _"Have you forgotten what I told you, Zhao? I know you're fate, and it's not pretty, remember?"

He just laughed and turned away from me.

"Laugh all you like, it doesn't change the fact that I'm right. Ask anyone here, I haven't been wrong yet." I nodded to Zuko, then over to Sokka and Katara, who looked worried. He had them all chained to the pillar.

Just then the door began to open, Zhao and his guards made themselves ready, "Ready..."

Katara struggled and shouted out to Aang, "No! Aang!"

"Fire!" Zhao ordered.

However, it isn't Aang standing in the door but Avatar Roku. Zhao face when he saw Avatar Roku was priceless, I swear he peed himself. Avatar Roku made one powerful wave of fire that seared the room, blasting Zhao and all the other benders off their feet and melted the chains holding Katara, Sokka, Shyu, and Zuko with awesome precision.

"Zuko, come on, Roku it going to destroy-" Before I could finish, Zuko grabbed my hand and we ran out as fast as we could.

Uncle Iroh had found where we landed the boat and anchored alongside it. "Hurry you two! We have to get out of the volcano's range. What happened?"

When we were back on the ship we were so out of breath we couldn't speak. "You?!" Zuko pointed at me trying to catch his breath, "How could you just stand there? You said you were on my side, but you didn't do anything. The Avatar was right in front of you!" He glared down at me, "Men, get her out of my sight!"

"Zuko, I'm begging you, just listen to me. I can't interfere like that; everything has to happen in its own time!"

"Silence, not one more word! You will be confined to your quarters until I say otherwise! Take her away," Zuko turned his back on me. "Uncle, come with me, we have to locate the Avatar. I won't lose him again."

"Zuko," the men started pulling me away, "please, just listen to me for two minutes. Zuko!" He ignored me and began looking through his spyglass.

"We are sorry, Lady Felicity, but orders are orders." One of the guards said as he opened my door.

I nodded, "I understand, thank you." They closed the door behind me. _Why? Ah it's all so messed up! _I collapsed on my bed and just stared up at the ceiling. _What am I going to do now, all that time, and now this? I'm stuck here away from home and my family, Iroh was angry at me, and now Zuko has me on room arrest and probably won't trust a word I say. Now I really am alone._

I felt tears burn my eyes as I curled up in a ball. I've never been afraid of anything, but now, being here, this feeling of solitude and loneliness was the most terrified I'd ever been. I pressed my face into the pillow and cried until I fell asleep.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I shot up out of my bed, "ALLY!" My heart was beating so fast, cold sweat on my skin. In front of me my little sister stood crying as she stared down at me. A tear fell from her face and landed on my cheek. I wiped the tear away and looked at my hand. _Blood? _I looked back up at Ally, her tears! Her tears turned to blood.

"Felicity?" there was a knock at my door, but I barely heard it.

"Why, Fili? Why did you leave us? You left me?" She collapsed on the floor.

"NO! Ally, getup! Please get up"

Iroh opened my door and caught me as I was falling to the floor, Zuko stood behind him in the doorway, staring over at me.

"Let me go! She needs help," I pushed but Iroh wouldn't let me go.

"It's not real, Felicity, it's a nightmare," He tried to sooth me. "Remember, just a nightmare like all the others."

"No she's right there," I stared down at Ally's body. When she stopped breathing I pushed Iroh and hit the floor and lifted her in my arms. Zuko took my arm and pulled me to my feet. I slammed my fist against his chest, "Let go of me, she needs my help."

He held me for a moment, "It's just a nightmare, remember?"

I looked back at the floor, Alice's body was gone. "Where is she?" I looked back at Zuko, "What did you do to her?"

He led me back to my bed, "Stay with her, Uncle." Then he turned to leave.

"Nephew, wait, you can't just leave-"

"I can't see her like this, Uncle. Besides, I still haven't forgiven her."

Iroh laid me down. My mind and body weren't working together anymore. I felt like I was watching myself from outside of my body.

Iroh pulled Zuko out of the room, my mind followed them, "This is the fourth time this has happened to her. I understand you are angry with her, but this is only getting worse. I believe it is because we have been ignoring her. She is alone, and it is clear that ignoring her isn't helping. Honestly, nephew, what did you expect her to do when she saw the Avatar. She hasn't been able to use her talents most of the time and he travels with to two other people. That fact that she jumped up to go with you even though she was defenseless shows that she is on your side no matter how dangerous."

Zuko turned away, "I know that, Uncle, but I can't see her like that you don't understand."

"I do-"

"No you don't, I can't watch her cry, knowing there's nothing I can do to make it stop." He started to leave.

"There is something you can do. You can stay with her, you two have a connection. If she feels you close, she feels safe." Iroh called after him.

My mind came back to me, _*Gasp!* It was a nightmare, Alice is fine. It was all just a bad dream._

Iroh walked back into my room and sat on the bed. He held my hand until I fell asleep again.

When I woke, I was alone again and the sun was shining through the long narrow window. The door opened and Iroh walked in with a tray of food.

"You're finally awake," He sat down next to me. "Zuko has decided to let you leave your room."

"He changed his mind?" I just looked down at my hands, "It was that bad last night?"

"That worst one yet," He nodded, "You even jumped out of bed to hold your sister."

"I need to get off this ship, Uncle Iroh, I felt like I can't breathe."

He took my hand, "I have a plan, get dressed then meet me in the tower."

"Ok," I smiled.

I put on my training top and black pants, then slid on my boots. I ran up the stairs to the tower. Just when I arrived the ship turned, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, come have a seat," Iroh patted the pillow seat next to him.

Not long after I sat down Zuko stormed in, "What is the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did. I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko." Iroh stared down at the Pai Sho board.

Zuko didn't seem to care that I was there. He looked at Uncle Iroh, "Is it something to do with the Avatar?"

"Even more urgent. It seems, I-" He rubbed his head, "I have lost my lotus tile."

"Lotus tile?"

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?"

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they will have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life." Zuko breathed fire up at the ceiling in anger, _That was hot... Literally!_

Iroh smiled, "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

Zuko stormed out and I ran after him, "Zuko, Zuko wait!"

"Not now."

"Come on, fussy pants," I grabbed his arm. He was wearing his sleeveless training shirt. Why did he have to be wearing that, "I'm sorry. I'm still on your side. I promise you, Zuko-"

He turned on his heels and hugged me, but he didn't look at me.

"Wha-" _Holy onions, those arms! I mean D..D..Damn!_

"There are you happy?"

"More like confused." _*Stroking invisible beard.*_

He smirked, "Good to see you are yourself again. I was... I was worried about you last night. You've never gotten that bad before, but I don't want you to think this means you're forgiven."

"Oh well, we don't have to talk about it," I turned away from him.

"I'm still not sure if I forgive you, but I can see that keeping you away from people is only making things worse. I've never want to see you cry like that again."

"Really, fussy pants, we DON'T have to talk about this."

"I'm going to let you walk about the ship now, but you will be watched closely," He said with a more seriously tone.

"Sounds great, oh and fuzzy pants, if I seem to be getting smaller," I shrugged my shoulders, "it's because…. I'm leaving!" I ran down the hall to the deck

"Felicity!" He ran after me.

When I got the front of ship I stared out at the water, _I never ever thought I'd be so happy to see water! I mean this is an 'I'm the king of the world' moment. _I took a deep breath of salty air. I saw Zuko staring at me, his naked arms crossed in front of his chest, _seriously... now that is some grade-A arm__ porn. A+ in fact._

"What are you doing?"

_Mhmm, I feel like I've been in prison too long,_ "I'm sorry, what did you say, fussy pants?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh you know, just enjoying the view," I stared at him for a little while longer and bit my lip. _Fan service, Zuko, you're doing it right. Oh my god, I'm as crazy as my mother._

He just shook his head at me, "Don't forget what I said. You make one wrong move and you will be confined to your quarters."

"Aye, Aye Captain, Fussy pants. Now if you will excuse me, it was been a long time since I've done some honest tai chi, and if you stop me before I'm finished this time I will...well, um...I don't know what I'll do but I promise it will not be pretty."

"Right," he went back to his training drills as I put my head-phones in my ears.

_Oh yeah, that's one hell of a view. _I smiled watching him as I took my starting stance.

**MEANWHILE IN FILI'S APARTMENT**

"Fili? Fili open the door," I beat on the door of Fili's apartment. Felicity was supposed to come get me last night, but she never showed. She wasn't answering any of the texts I sent her or any of my calls. "Fili, can you hear me?"

I pressed my ear to the door, I heard Avatar the Last Airbender playing inside. Her car was still parked in the parking lot. Where the hell is she?

I walked back down stairs and went to the apartment office, "Excuse me, I need some help, I think something might have happened. I can you unlock apartment 2204 for me? It's really important."

The guy at the desk looked at me confused, "Do you live there?"

"No but you don't understand-"

"What's your name again?"

"Oh, Alice McBride. The apartment is my sister's, Felicity McBride."

"You're related? That will make it a little easier. You will have to fill this out, can you provide ID showing you are related to Felicity?" He asked handing me the form.

"Oh, of course!"

"Ok, just fill that out, a manager will have to approve it. They are not here right now, but they will be back around two."

"That long?" I really hope she's ok. "Ok I'll just wait here until they get back." _Please be ok, Fili. _I sat down in the lounge and filled out the form. _I knew we should have had a spare key made._

**YAY! Done! So I made it extra-long since you guys have been waiting a long time. Did you enjoy it? Did you like all the surprises... I would have made wrote out more of Fili's room arrest, but I wanted to get it published and Also the idea of being locked in a room for a week drives me crazy without writing it. I hope you guys think this is a good mixture of funny and serious. And just in case you think, Fili might have bounced back to fast from her trauma, she is like me. I don't want people to know I'm hurting or to see me cry so she's hiding it.**

**OK let me know what you think, if I'm getting closer to the awesomeness that is Chap, 3 or what :) Thanks for all the support and patience I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Strong in the Force!

**Hellllooooo Everybody,*said in a Russian accent* So, I'm finally feeling myself again with the writing of the Fili :) I hope you guys are digging it. I'm going to start giving Fili some back ground (aka my back ground) and You'll be seeing a lot more of Alice, who is based on my own actual real life younger sister (masquerade04) and she's going to be helping me a lot more than she has been to get Alice perfect. OK warning time, if you think Fili is crazy random and funny you are going to flip your lid when you mean Alice. And God help you're laugh box when Fili and Alice interact together.**

**I did change a few things, (Not much I swear) just to give Fili something to do so she's not just standing around.**

**Stop! Disclaimer time: What you guys are getting is the real me I swear. I literally write this as if I personally fell into A:TLA. I don't own Avatar or any of that business but Fili is 99% me!**

**P.S. If you see a $ symbol it means that is a fact about my actual life I added to round Fili out a little. N/A is author's note.**

**Happy Reading!**

Have you ever just wanted to start dancing? Just randomly, out of nowhere start dancing? Well, yep you guessed it, I do!

I was in my room after a little tai chi and watching Zuko training on deck, and for some reason my heart was beating so fast, like an adrenaline rush. _Ok, ok I know why my heart was beating fast, I'm a red-blooded woman, and come on he has a benders body._ So, why not make use of all this extra energy? I was alone in my room.

I tucked my phone under the strap of my training top and put in my head-phones. Thank god for Pandora... Two word, Zumba radio!_ If that cannot make you get up and dance then you're probably dead, and you might wanna get that looked at._

Then there's that moment when a song you love comes on and you can't hold it in you just sing your little heart out. Man, I love music so fracking (N/A not a typo, slang word) much. No matter what mood you are in there's a song for that. Get it, like "there's an app for that," but I said song- oh never mind.

Well, one of the main songs that was able to make me sing, dance, and spin around uncontrollably while waving my arms in the air was _'Love Natural'_ by Crystal Fighters.

_"When I look at you, oh I feel my heart_

_Oh, I feel your love deep inside_

_Oh, love natural, I can't believe how you do it to me_

_You make me feel, oh how you say, feel so special_

_Oh, love natural, I can't believe how you do it to me_

_You make me feel, oh how you say, feel so special"_

I really didn't care if I sounded bad or not, I couldn't hear myself. Then again I doubt it was unbearable, it may not be the best singing in the world, $ but I did get a singing scholarship at college. That has to count for something. Right?

I was so busy jumping around my room and singing that I didn't notice my door was open. I couldn't hear it open or whoever it was that was talking to me. Head-phones remember? Oh well, they were getting a show.

My 'fight or flight' reflexes kicked in when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. In the normal world where I'm not a mind-boggling Juju bender, (I really need to come up with a cooler name for myself) my "attacker" would have just gotten an open palm to the sternum, but in the Ava-verse that basic self-defense turned into a deadly weapon.

It was too late, I accidentally sent my "attacker," aka Zuko, flying back through my door into the hallway with a base pulse.

"Oh, my God!" I ran out into the hallway, "I'm so sorry. Fussy pants, can you still breathe." I kneeled down next to him.

He reached up and caught the cord of my head-phones and tugging them until they popped out of my ears. His voice was pained and breathless, "Never do that again."

"I really am sorry, fussy pants, you scared me. Don't sneak up on me again."

"I knocked on your down six times!" he yelled then groaned as he started to stand up.

My phone's volume was on full blast, "Well, obviously I couldn't hear you." I shook my head phones at him. I could hear the music still booming through them. *Midnight City - M83*

He caught my head-phones as I shook them in his face, "How is if you're not deaf?"

I just smiled nervously and laughed like a dofus.

"I'm throwing these over board-"

I snatched them away from him, and held up a finger gun, "Don't you dare. I will use this!"

He raised an eye brow at me, "Well, what I came to tell you is that we have docked. Do you want to go ashore?"

"Ooh goodie, yes please," I nodded.

"Are you going to change?" He looked me up and down. I was still in my training top and low waist black pants and knee high boots. My stomach was bare and my hair was in a messy low braid.

"Oh, Zuko, don't be such a girl," I closed my door and walked past him to the holding ramp.

Uncle Iroh and a hand-full of men were also there waiting, "Oh there you two are. Felicity, would you be willing to help me look for a lotus tile?"

"Of course," I smiled at him.

"And while we are looking, we can find a few things for you," He took my hand and led me down the ramp.

"But, I really don't need anything," I reminded him.

He just smiled and patted my hands, "True, but that doesn't mean we can't find you a little something to brighten your day."

"Men, I want someone to keep an eye on, Lady Felicity, at all times. She may not be under room arrest but I want her watched closely. I haven't decided if she call still be trusted or not," Zuko ordered.

Uncle Iroh and I searched all the different shops. He loved shopping more than most girls I knew. I went with him from stand to stand, merchant to merchant. I even found a few things for myself. I was able to find some most comfortable clothes, pants and different tops not just dresses, and winter clothes. I knew we would be heading to the North Pole so, I knew the warmer clothes would come in handy. I also found the perfect double for a yoga mate.

Uncle Iroh had the men hard at work carrying all his many purchases, so I was able to breathe a little easy knowing my every move wasn't being monitored.

I never realized just how different I looked from everyone else until now. My dark blonde hair might as well be electric blue; at least people were looking at me like it was. I need to get a cloak or something with a hood for when we were off the ship like this. I walked around all the different stalls, Iroh gave me some money in case I found something I liked, although I still didn't know how this money worked.

"I'll take this please," I grinned at my old man running the stand.

"Three copper pieces, young miss." I took my item and put it in a small cloth bag for me. I handed him a silver piece.

Before he could give me change I told him, "Keep the rest."

"Are you sure, Miss?"

I waved goodbye, "Thank you for this."

"No, thank you."

As I turned the corner, I heard fussy pants yelling at his men, "What do you mean you lost sight of her. I gave you an order to watch her."

"Calm down, fussy pants, I'm right here! Don't be so hard on them. Yes, you told them to watch me, but you didn't tell them how closely they should watch me."

"There isn't a difference." Zuko growled.

"And that is where you are wrong, dear Zuko. There's watching closely like a dingo watches a human baby, then there's the 'I'm watching you'" I did the 'I'm watching you' hand motion. "Both are watching but they have to different levels of intensity, like you and me."

"That's ridiculous. I gave them an order and they failed." He crossed his arms and.

Uncle Iroh was walking over to us at that point. "I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace."

Zuko wasn't happy, "It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!"

"Quite the contrary. I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" Iroh was very pleased with his purchases. "Felicity, I bought you a trunk for your room, to put your clothes and other things in."

"Thank you, Uncle Iroh," I smiled as the men walked by.

"You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko questioned.

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds." Iroh pointed out towards a ship, "Oh, this place looks promising!"

Zuko groaned as we walked up the ramp so I looped my arm with his. He could use some promising news, "Stop being a spoil sport, Zuko. I'm looking forward to music night; I might even sing."

He pulled his arm away, "Don't do that anymore, unless I tell you that you can. I still haven't forgiven you."

"Well, you're about to," I put my hands on my hips, "Keep your ears open in there, you are going to hear something you're going to like. Trust me; this trip wasn't a waste of time."

He stood on the ramp thinking about what I said, "Wait a minute. What do you mean by that? Felicity?" He called out, but I was already inside with Iroh.

"Oh, that is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Iroh was admiring the monkey statue.

"Felicity, what did you me-"

"Shhh…. Listen." I pointed over my shoulder at the pirates.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with." One of the pirates said to the Captain.

Zuko's eyes widened. "Mmhm, you're welcome," I winked at him.

He turned on his heels, "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

"And what's it to you if he did?" The captain stood up and moved around the told toward Zuko. He circled around Zuko then stared down at me. "I would be willing to tell you if you have something fair to trade."

_Eww, _"Don't get any ideas!" The captain looked down at me confused, "Oh, I'm sorry; an idea is when you use your brain. I understand it's probably the first time this has ever happened to you."

Zuko fought back his grin and tried to remain stoic, "I'd be willing to pay you for the information." He stepped between me and the captain. _Thank god, that guy smells like week old scurvy and strong alcohol._

"She's one of the prettiest concubine's I've ever seen. Look at her exotic hair." _THAT'S IT! I'm getting a hooded cloak. This guy in an even bigger creeper than Zhao, "_I bet she keeps you very happy."

I just laughed as fussy pants turned fifty shades of red; _See what I did there, huh?_ "You have no idea." I slid my hand over Zuko's shoulder.

"She's not a concubine, she's a Lady!" Iroh stepped forward defending my honor.

"Thank you, Uncle Iroh!" I gave Iroh a very father/daughter hug.

"Oh, I just assumed-"

"Well, you know what they say when you assume." I still couldn't help but laugh, Zuko was still red.

"You should have known she was a lady, just look at her," Zuko pointed back at me. "But back to the point. I'll pay you for the information."

"Better yet, we will help you get back what they stole," I stepped up.

"How did you-"

"Ahh…. Well?"

"She heard you talking about it, she's very nosy," Zuko smirked behind me.

"HEY!" I punched his shoulder.

The captain rubbed his chin, "All right you have a deal!"

Iroh picked up the monkey statue, "And we'll take this. By the way, what did they steal?"

"A waterbending scroll," the other pirate answered.

As we left I looked over at Zuko, "Well, fussy pants?"

"What is it?" He didn't look at me.

"Do I make you happy?" I teased. He turned red again. Iroh and I both laughed. "I do have a serious question for you though. What did you mean you can tell I'm a lady by looking at me?"

Zuko must have just realized what he said because his eyes suddenly widened, "Nothing, just that you were with Uncle and myself."

"Mmhm, I'm not buying it." I skipped ahead of him then turned to face him, but still walking back words. "So would you like my word of future-knowing wisdom? Of course you do. Those pirates are going to try and steal you're river boat thingy at some point. So take my advice, have some of your men follow us in the second boat so we don't have to walk back to the ship. Ok?" Before he could ask any questions, I ran to the ship and to my room. All the things Iroh had bought for me where in my room. "Iroh, you spoil me rotten."

It was most likely going to get cooler tonight I didn't have time to change so I grabbed the forearm length, dark red gauntlets from my new clothes trunk. At least my arms would be warm. When I made it down to the hold they were lowering the first boat into the water.

"….but sir, are you sure you want to launch both the boats?"

"Yes, follow behind us at a reasonable distance in case the pirates get any funny ideas," Zuko told the lieutenant the plan.

"So you do listen to me sometimes?"

"Hurry and get on the boat," He ignored me and pointed at the boat.

We met up with the pirates and made our way down the river. Both Zuko and the captain were out on the deck of the boat, Iroh and I were inside to boat's cabin, drinking tea and the rest of the pirates were on the pirate ship.

After I finished my tea, I closed my eyes and let me mind flow out. _Zuko? Can you hear me?_

_Yes, what is it?_

Oh _heck yes! Finally it's starting to come back to me! Victory dance!_

_What do you want, Felicity? _He looked back out at the river.

_Oh right, don't worry about the woods-_

_I know. _He stopped me.

_Right, right, well, you're going the right way._

_Thank you, _He was being so hard and cold lately.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The captain asked.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?" Zuko looked at him.

"Mmhm?" The captain nodded.

"Then they'll be on the water."

I walked out onto the deck, "We need to be quiet. They are close. We will be able to hear them, but they can also hear us."

"How do you know that?" The captain turned to me.

"She is a master strategist. She knows how people think, and how to get into their heads," _Not bad, fussy pants, I couldn't have done it better myself._

"Really now, can you tell me what's in my head then, little lady?"

"Nothing! A great, big, heaping pile of nothing, but I honestly didn't need to get in your head to know that." I didn't even look at him I just imitated Zuko's stoic seriousness.

"She's a fiery one, isn't she?" the captain laughed.

Zuko just smirked, "You have no idea."

Just then we heard a voice and splashes coming from up ahead, It was Katara. "Ugh, ugh, ugh! Shoot! Come on water, work with me here! Okay, what if I just, ow! Stupid scroll! Okay Katara, shift your weight through the stances."

We docked the ship and the man started looking for her. She peaked through the bushes to see what the noise was, and gasps upon seeing the pirates. Zuko snuck up behind her. I wasn't going to get hit by water so I stayed back a bit. She turned to run, but was grabbed by a pirate.

"No! Let go of me!" Just as I thought, she bent water up into the pirate's face, and he released her. Katara started to run again but Zuko grabbed her by her wrists so she couldn't bend.

"I'll save you from the pirates." He glared at her while she stared frightened up at him.

"Really, fussy pants, that's the best you got?" I stepped up behind him, "That was almost as creepy as Zhao. Hey, Katara!"

"Stop being so nice to her! She is our enemy," Zuko pulled Katara over to a tree. "You're always so sweet to everyone I'm enemies with."

"It's not my fault you have a lot of enemies. It is time for you to look inward, my young padawan." I hold my hands up and touch my thumb and pointer fingers together, as in meditating. "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to the Dark side. I since much anger in you."

"What does that even mean?" He asked as he tied her hands behind the tree.

"A padawan? It's a student of a Jedi master."

He looked at me confused, "A what kind of master?"

"A Jedi, it is the greatest of warriors-" _Oh my God! I have a new name for myself. I'm a Jedi! I have Jedi powers! Well kinda. OH, dreams really do come true. _"Any ways, she's not my enemy. I like Katara, and you better be careful, fussy pants, she's going to become a master waterbender and fast."

"I am?" She looked over at me.

"Yep, in fact-"

"Stop talking to her," He interrupted as the pirates, Uncle Iroh, and his own soldiers joined us.

"Sorry, Katara, next time I'll give you some more details." I winked at her.

"There won't be a next time!" He glared at me, and then turned to Katara, "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother."

"Go jump in the river!" She hissed at him.

"That's what you get for interrupting girl talk, Fussy pants." I put my hand on my hip and nodded at Katara, _Don't worry you're going to get out of here._

_How are you? Why are you being so nice to me? You're with Zuko._

I just smiled at her and nodded, then looked at Zuko.

"Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor."

_You know, Fussy pants, and it's pretty sexy when you talk all low and soft like that. You can tie me to the tree next._

He looked up at me, shocked and red face, but he looked back down at Katara completely serious again, "Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." He held her necklace up around her neck.

_Oh yeah, I'll have to get a necklace, now. How is it you can go with Mr. Grr Face to the man of my dreams in two seconds flat?_

_Stop saying things like that in my head, Felicity!_

_*In a soft, sultry voice,* Why, Zuko? Am I distracting you?_

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?" Katara's angry voice pulled him back into reality.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is." Zuko ordered at her.

"No!" she answered.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't take orders well," I laughed.

The pirate captain was getting inpatient, "Enough of this necklace garbage! You promised a scroll!"

"I wonder how much this is worth..." The pirates gasped as he took out the scroll and held it over a fire in his hand. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!"

"Fine." The pirates fan out.

"Very sneaky," I prop my arm on his shoulder. "I'm so proud. Look at how much you have learned in such a short time. Good job, fussy pants, keeping them on their toes."

"Will you please stop calling me that in front of other people," He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'll think about it," I took my phone and put a head-phone in one of my ears.

Zuko looked surprised, "What are you doing?"

"My powers are stronger when I'm listening to my music," I shrugged.

"But why would you need to use them?"

I gave him my 'really' look, "Why do you think?"

He turned to his man, "Be on guard. We may have a fight on our hands soon."

"Look at you, reading my behavior, like a boss." I smiled at him. I nodded in the direction of the trees, "Here they come."

He looked up and saw the pirates with Aang in hand, "Nice work."

"Hey, Felicity!" Aang smiled at me.

"Hello," I waved. "Good to see you. Hello Sokka."

"Don't talk to me, you're the enemy." Sokka looked away from me.

"Not a word, _fussy pants_," I said to Zuko, who was grinning.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara looked at Aang and Sokka.

"No Katara, it isn't." Aang told her sweetly.

Iroh looked at Katara, "Yeah, it kind of is."

"Give me the boy." Zuko orders the pirates.

The captain ordered back, "You give us the scroll."

Sokka suddenly hatched a brilliant plan, "You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?"

It made Zuko jump in his skin, "Don't listen to him, he's trying to turn us against each other!"

The captain turned to Aang, "Your friend is the Avatar?"

Sokka answered, "Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!"

"Hey, be nice!" I hit his shoulder.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang said out the corner of his mouth.

"I'm just sayin' its bad business sense. Think how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life." Sokka shrugged.

The captain pulled Aang and Sokka away and said to Zuko, "Keep the scroll; we can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid."

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me." He and two of his soldiers send a blast of fire at the pirates. The pirates jumped back, but one of them threw smoke bombs then jumped into the cloud. Some of the soldiers ran out to Sokka and Aang, who were struggling with their ropes, but they were stopped by several pirates.

"Hey Katara," I ran over to her. "Go to the pirate ship. Try to get it in the water and get away."

"Why are you helping me?" She rubbed her wrist.

"Didn't I say it already?" I gave her a hug, "I like you, Katara, and I'm not your enemy. Don't worry about your necklace. I'll keep an eye on it. You'll have it back soon. Now GO!"

"Right! Thank you, Fel-"

"Just call me Fili. Go!"

She ran to join the fight. I knew what was going on in the smoke, but I couldn't see it. Zuko found his way out of the smoke cloud and hid the scroll behind his back, but the pirate captain found him and they begin to fight. The captain goes for the scroll and it flew into the air but just then Momo caught it.

_*Listens to 'You're gonna go far kid'- The Offspring.*_ One of the pirates looked over at me, "Well, hello girlie."

"'Ello puppet," I smirked. "Man compared to the pirates I know of, you guys suck."

"I'll show you a thing or two about pirates," He drew his sword.

"Honestly, you don't even talk like a pirate." I held up my hand and made a finger gun, "All right, come at me, bro, but I warn you, I will use this."

"I'm gonna have fun with you, girlie." He charged at me.

"With a thousand eyes. Hit 'em right between the eyes, Hit 'em right between the eyes," I sing to myself as I line up my "shot" and pull the "trigger." My base pulse hit the pirate right on the forehead, throwing him backwards. _OH MY GOD! I can't believed that actually work. SPIRIT GUN!_ "Oh, you're gonna feel that in the mornin'." _*said in a fake cowboy accent,* _I held up my finger gun and blew the smoke that wasn't really there, sadly. "Who's next?" I was able to take two more pirates before I made it to Zuko and the captain.

Iroh pulled them apart. "Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?"

Zuko was steaming with anger, "We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!"

"It's no proverb!" he pointed to Team Avatar who had hijacked the pirate ship.

The captain shouted in shock, "Bleeding hog monkeys!"

"What?" _I swear that is the weirdest thing I've ever heard and that means a lot coming from me. I'm a pretty weird person._

Zuko laughed while pointing at him. His laughter soon dissipated as the pirates hijacked his own boat, "Hey! That's my boat!"

"What did I tell you, fussy pants?"

"Not now, Felicity." He began running after the boat.

Iroh thought for a moment, "Maybe it should be a proverb ..."

"C'mon Uncle," Zuko yelled at him, and Iroh ran after them at well. _I'm not a runner, If you see me running then you better run cause shiz (N/A not typo, slang word) is about to get real. _When I finally made it over to them, Zuko's boat had already gone over the waterfall.

"My boat!"

Iroh put his hands in his sleeves, "Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. That lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Zuko was fuming; he snatched the lotus tile and furiously threw it down the waterfall.

"What did I miss?" I smiled as walked up behind Zuko, "What's a wrong fussy pants?"

"Stop calling me that!" He demanded as he stormed off.

"But it fits you so well," I handed Iroh the cloth bag, and then went after Zuko. "Zuko, wait up. Zuko, come on. I did warn you, didn't I? Fussy pants, aren't you glad I told you to tell them to follow us? Now we don't have to walk all the way back to the ship. Zuko?" I was laughing the whole time.

Iroh opened the bag as he the bag and turned it over in his hand, "A lotus tile?! Felicity?"

"I knew he was going to throw yours, and after everything you have done for me, it was really the least I could do."

"Thank you." Iroh smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, you gave me the money. So, you're the one who really bought it. Come on; let's go get him before he kills something."

**BACK ON THE SHIP**

"I'm still mad at you!"

"What did I do this time?" I asked over my shoulder at Zuko as he walked up behind me. I was looking through the telescope up at the stars.

"Uncle showed me the lotus tile you got for him," He leaded on the railing.

I smirked, "Of all the dastardly things I've done in my eighteen years, that one isn't even a blip on the radar."

"What all have you done?"

I took a deep breath, "Let's just say, I was very rebellious."

I looked out over the water, "You mean more than you are now? I can't imagine that. Sounds terrifying."

"Ooh, Prince Fussy pants has got jokes," I looked over at him. "My mom is a very sheltering and controlling woman, but when it came to her boyfriend, she forgot all about me and my brothers and sister. I was the black sheep, to get her attention I acted out, and did stupid things. One night I snuck out and took Alice with me. Because of me, Alice was almost seriously hurt."

"Your mother had a boyfriend, but what about your father? Is that all?"

"No, nowhere near it," I sat down and leaned back against the railing. "My parents decided they didn't want to be married anymore. Long story. But anyways, once I thought I was in love, turns out I was just in stupid. He toyed with me and my feelings. Used them to get what he wanted from me, and then when he got bored, he was done. People I had known all my life turn against me, and called me terrible things. So I decide not to let anyone see how I really felt. I learned how to take all those hurtful things and turn them into a smile, a fake smile but it was the best lie. You would never know it was fake."

Zuko sat down next to me, "When you say he used you, you mean?"

"Yeah, he made me think I loved him and he took my innocence. But I wasn't going to let him rule me. I learned how to really smile again, and I haven't let another person have power over me since."

"That explains a lot," He stared down at his hands.

"We are a lot alike, Zuko. We've both been burned; my scars are just harder to see." I reached over and took his hand, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"So, tell me more about this Jedi master and pad.a…whatever you keep talking about." He cleared his throat.

"Good way to change the subject, and it's padawan." I laughed. "That's a long story too."

"It seems like something you are very interested in through."

"Ok, well, fussy pants let me tell you the story of long ago in a galaxy far, far away…."

**IN THE REAL WORLD AT FILI'S APARTMENT**

"Thank you again," I said closing the door to Fili's apartment. Her purse aka oversized makeup bag with gum and random coins in the bottom was by the door. I picked it put and looked around inside. Her keys and wallet were still in it. She never went anywhere without her keys, wallet, and cell phone.

I looked around the apartment, everything was still in place. "Man, she needs a maid. This place is a wreck." I started to set down my laptop bag, but I was worried if I did I would lose it in this mess. "I don't want what I expected she's not the neatest of people."

The TV was still on, but it was so bright. Avatar was playing; it was that "Jet" episode. I never liked that one. I walked over to the TV and tried to turn in off. "What is up with this thing? She was messing with it when I called her."

I took out my phone and tried to call her again. Nothing. "Dang flaget (N/A not a typo, slang word), Fili, answer your phone." I put my phone back in my pocket and put her purse on my shoulder.

"Fili? Are you here?" I walked back into her room, "Yikes, this is worse than the living room." She wasn't in her room or the bathroom. I walked back into the living room and got a Reese's out of the candy bowl on the TV stand. My elbow bumped the screen, "Oops, sorry."

All of the sudden, I lost my balance and I fell, but I didn't hit the ground. "What the-"

There were trees! Red leafed trees under me. I screamed as they got closer and closer.

"Look over there! Hold on!"

I heard someone call out to me, "To what?!"

"We gottcha," someone or something caught me, in mid-air.

I kept my eye shut, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home."

"Are you ok?"

I opened one eye, "Oh my god!" I jumped back, but I bumped into someone else. "Oh my god!"

"Hey," He smiled.

"I've died, no I've gone crazy," I started looking around.

"How did you get up in the air like that? I mean I'm no stranger to being in the air, but I always have my glider with me."

"Yep, I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead."

"Aang, I think she's gone a little crazy!"

_Aang?_

"Don't be rude, Sokka. She's probably just in shock from the fall."

_Sokka?_

"Katara is right, you know what it's like to fall like that. You looked worse the she does."

_Katara? _"I'm going to pass out now."

"Did she say something?"

"Sokka catch her….."

_This is all a dream, a crazy, realistic dream. When I wake up I'll be in the floor of Fili's apartment, and everything will be fine. Fili will be home and we will laugh about my crazy dream where I fainted in Sokka's arms._

_Yep, this is all just a dream._


	8. Chapter 8: The Quiet Game

**Hello all my peoples! So, how does everyone like to cliff hanger? You can thank my sister (masquerade04) for that, she told me how much she likes to use cliff hangers in her stories. At first I was like, No I can't do that to my people, but then I was like…..Bwahahahaha torture!**

**Ok, this chapter is going to be very back and forth. Since Zuko isn't in the "Jet" episode at all I'm going to let my creative juice flow out all over the pages and I'm sorry if any get on you. But I promise it tastes like melted dreamsicles popsicles so no worries.**

**Remember the $ means in a true fact about us ^_^**

**P.S. The song "All of Me" – John Legend inspired this chapter a lot. It's how I picture Fili and Zuko's romance. You know when you can your significant other pick "Your Song" well, All of Me is Fili and Zuko's song.**

**Happy Reading!**

**ALICE'S POV**

So, when I opened my eyes I was staring up at those red leafed trees, "Ah man!" I was lying on the ground, well not really on the _ground_. I was laying on someone's sleeping bag on the ground. I'm not used to camping or sleeping on the ground so when I sat up everything popped.

"Hey, you're awake," Aang jumped out of a tree and landed in front of me.

"Cheese and sparkles! Where did you…. You know what never mind. I have to still be dreaming," I looked around and saw Appa, Sokka, and Katara.

"No you're not. See," he pinched my arm.

"Oww, that did not feel pleasant," I rubbed my arm. "Oh, my hobgoblins, how am I going to find Fili now?"

"You know Fili?" Katara sat up on her knees next to me.

I moved a little bit away, "Yeeessss? I'm her sister. Do you know Fili?"

"We do actually she helped us get away from Zuko not too long ago," Katara explained.

"Are you some kind of spy?" Sokka held his boomerang in my face.

I jerked back, "Sokka, I like you, but if you don't get that out of my face, I will break it."

"You know his name? Do you know mine?" Aang looked at me really excited.

"Ah, yeah, I know all of you guys," _Confusion, I has it. *slang*_

"Do you know the future, like Fili does?" Katara asked me.

"Kinda, I guess you could say that." I looked at all of them, "You guys wouldn't happen to know where Fili is…. right know… do you?"

"She with Zuko," Sokka said smugly.

_Ah, that lucky jerk, _"How did he capture her?"

"Capture her? He didn't capture her, she's with him. They're buddies, like a team." He paused rubbing his chin, "Team Filko, no that's stupid. Team Zufi."

"That's even worse," Katara looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Team Zuli?" I added.

"That's pretty good," Aang laughed.

"Perfect! They are team Zuli and we are Team Avatar" Sokka stood up straight with his hands on his hips.

"Plus one," Katara put her hand on my shoulder.

"No, not plus one. She is the sister of the enemy!" Sokka pointed at me.

Aang corrected him, "Fili isn't our enemy, Sokka."

"That's right, she untied me and let me get away," Katara added.

"Plus, she's always so nice." Aang looked down at me, "Don't worry! You can stay with us, Sokka will get over it." Aang held out his hand and helped me up.

"Thank you; I have the uncontrollable urge to hug you right now." Aang just held out his arms with his big goofy grin. I wrapped my arms around him and fake sobbed.

When I let him go, Aang looked around, "Where's Momo?"

We looked all around for Momo, when we finally found him he was stuck in a fire nation trap, high up in the tree. Aang got him and the other caged animals down.

When we made it back to Appa, Katara turned to me, "Oh Alice-"

"Just Ally is fine."

"Ally, here's your stuff. We didn't let Momo go through it, I promise." She handed me my laptop bag and Fili's purse.

"Thanks, I completely forgot I had these. It's not every day I randomly fall to my doom," $ _that's a lie, I'm a klutz! I tripped on a spoon in the cafeteria once. Fili still tortures me about it._

Aang and Katara start packing up. _Great, I'm going back in the air again. Somebody just kill me. Do it, just do it quickly._

"Uh uh. No flying this time." Sokka stopped them.

"Oh, thank goodness! I mean what? Boo, no flying."

"What? Why wouldn't we fly?" Katara asked, confused.

Sokka took the sleeping bag from Aang, "Think about it: Somehow Prince Zuko, your sister, and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa, he's just too noticeable."

"Or because Fili knows the future…." I added.

"Or that," Sokka frowned.

"What? Appa's not too noticeable!" Katara jumped in.

Sokka pointed at Appa, dramatically, "He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head! It's kinda hard to miss him!"

Aang smiled at Appa, "Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow."

"I know I want one," I petted the side of Appa's head.

"See, buddy, even Alice admits it."

"I know you all wanna fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk." Sokka insisted.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asked.

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader," He pointed at himself.

She just laughed at him, "You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!"

*Voice crakes* "I'm the oldest, and I'm a warrior, so" *Deepens voice.* "I'm the leader!"

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean he is the Avatar." Katara pointed out.

"Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid!" They look over at Aang.

I was busy laughing while he was hanging upside-down Appa's right horn with his feet sticking out in the air, "He's right."

_Things might be weird and unexplainable but at least I was with the good guys. Poor, Fili. She had to deal with Zuko and Zhao and all those other fire bending dude. . . . . . . . . What am I talking about? Poor Zuko!_

**FILI'S POV: Early morning just after breakfast**

Man, it was a beautiful day. I was sun bathing on my stomach on the deck of the ship just enjoying the warmth of the sun. I had my phone next to me and put it on speaker. *Kokomo – Beach Boys*

"We need more days like this. It's so warm and sunny, so peaceful and quiet and…"

"Felicity!?"

"And Zuko!" _I mean really, what did I expect? _"Yes, fussy pants, what can I do for you?" I didn't open my eyes and nodded my head to the smooth tune.

"Most of the men are out getting supplies and a replacement boat, Uncle is play pai sho, you the only person I have left."

"Zuko, this is all so sudden," *in an innocent voice,* "you're making me blush."

"Felicity, I'm serious," growled down at me.

"Yes, I can hear that. You know Zuko, I'm all for it when a man knows what he wants and isn't afraid to take it, but I am a lady. You know dinner, a movie, and then find somewhere dark and private, maybe light a few candles."

"W-what are you talking about?"

I just laughed, "Nothing, fussy pants, what do you want?"

"I need," He cleared his throat, "someone to train with, and you're the only person here. Besides if you want to learn how to become in complete control of your powers, not just be able to use them if you're lucky, then you need to train harder. You need to master them. They aren't free."

"I know that, Zuko. But here's the thing, I didn't have these powers before. All my life I was completely powers-less, so I think I can live with not being in full control of them. It's not like I can keep them if I ever made it back home." I rolled over on my back, "Oh my….Zuko!" Now that was an eye full. I wasn't expecting this at all.

"What?" He just stared down at me confused and completely shirtless. I haven't seen him shirtless since the Agni Kai and then I was more worried about his safety then the fact that he didn't have a shirt on.

This time however, _Oh… dear… sweet… lord of the rings, _"Z-Zuko, w-where's your shirt?"

He crossed his arms, _Ah, God help me, _"There's no one here, and it is too hot."

"_Yes_ it is, and I'm here…."

"So, you're the only person on deck. We're alone-"

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." _Don't be creepy, don't be creepy. Say something, Fili, stop staring. _"How are you today, fussy pants?" _Nailed it!_

"I'm fine, now will you get up at train with me?"

I closed my eyes, _Think, Fili, think of something very smart ass and maybe he'll just go away. GOT IT! _"Zuko, do you hear that?"

"No?" He sounded confused. "What is it?"

"That is the call of the lazy, singing my name with it sweet and seductive siren's song. And this is me," I put my hands under my head like a pillow, "answering! Can't you just do your forms or something, better yet, take a chill pill. Catch some rays, let your hair grow out."

"Again with the hair? When are you going to let that go?" He complained.

"Never, I'll never let go, Jack."

"_Who's_ Jack?" _Hmm, that sounded interesting._

"You are way too uptight, fussy pants." It didn't seem like he was going away. "This is the first time since I've been on the ship that there is peace and quiet."

"We can both agree on that, at least." He smirked.

I crossed my arms and looked at him with an eye brow raised, "Excuse me?"

"I mean it's not like you are very peaceful or quiet," Zuko bent down and picked up my phone that was still playing random songs very loudly. "Do you even know how to be quiet?"

I snatched my phone from him, "Ooh, I will show you, fussy pants. Challenge accepted," I held down the center button, "Siri, stop playing music."

"I paused it." Siri answered. Zuko's eyed widened when he heard the male Siri's voice. (My Siri is a dude.)

"Thank you, Siri."

"You're welcome," Siri replied.

"All right Zuko, you called down the thunder, now get ready for the boom. I'll show you a thing of two about being quiet." I picked up my mat and walked towards my room. I looked over my shoulder at him._Let's see just long you can handle the "peace and quiet," Fussy pant._

**NOT LONG AFTER LUNCH**

Everything was going according to plan. First: I stopped talking to him. He was fine with that at first, and when he would ask me something or look in my direction, I wouldn't respond. Second: Act like I didn't see him. He didn't notice that so much at first, not until the lunch. He waved me over, but I looked all around the galley and acted like I didn't see him. Third: Act like I don't hear him. He also realized this at the lunch. When I "didn't see him," I left and when to my room to eat, but he followed me down the hall and called my name.

It's been two hours since lunch and the games have really begun.

*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock* "Felicity!" *knock* *knock* *knock* "Felicity, can you hear me?"

I was biting the pillow to start myself laughing.

"Felicity, open this door!" He yelled and banged on the metal door.

_OK, Fili, you got this. Think of terrible things: Dead puppies, someone burning Harry Potter books, No more chocolate in the world. _I opened the door, "Hello?"

"It's about time, Felicity-"

"Hello?" I looked down both sides on the hall. "That's so weird," I started to close the door; "I would have sworn I heard someone."

"Felicity?!"

I closed the door in his face. I heard him growl and stomp down the hall.

"You are an evil, evil woman, Fili." I laughed in my pillow again.

**ZUKO'S POV**

"Uncle, uncle," I went back to the galley. Uncle Iroh normally stayed there for a while after supper to talk to the men, play a game of pai sho, or drink tea.

Just as expected he was doing all three, "How can I help you, Prince Zuko?" He always called me by my title around the men, but if we were alone or just around Felicity, he would call me, nephew.

"It's Felicity, I think something might be going on with her," I rubbed the back of my head, "Maybe her powers are acting up. She seems her normal, strange self this morning. She hasn't spoken to me all day."

"Have you talked to her to see what's wrong?" He sipped his tea then looked up at me.

"That's just it, Uncle. I tried to talk to her. I was going to ask her for clues about the Avatar at lunch, but when I waved at her to come over when I was, it was like she didn't see me. And just now, I went to talk to her, when she opened her door I was right in front of her. She didn't seem to see me or hear me."

"That does sound serious," He was still looking at the pai sho board, "we need to see if she is doing well."

"Then get up, Uncle, let's go."

"Just a moment, I'm almost winning." He made around move.

He always did this, putting off something with food or pai sho, it made me furious. "We need to go, now."

"Patient, Prince Zuko. Tell me what all happened the last time the two of you spoke," He moved another tile and the men groaned.

"Well it was like normal, well as normal as things can be with her," I replayed this morning in my head. Never mind, that's probably not the best idea. "She was lying around on deck and I asked her to train with me, she refused, and I asked her if she knew how to be quiet."

Uncle looked up at me, shocked.

"It was a joke, Uncle. She tortures me all the time. It's only fair that I do the same to her, right?"

"You don't ask a woman if she can be quiet, Prince Zuko. That would be like releasing a wild platypus bear from its cage." Uncle Iroh finally finished his game. He won as always, the man were idiots to keep accepting his challenges; they were only making him richer.

"If she is having problems with her powers then I need to know."

I saw Uncle in the corner of my eye, giving me a suspicious look, "Or maybe you don't like that she's not spoken to you all day."

"Don't be ridiculous, Uncle. She drives me crazy with all her content teasing and her lack of respect. She never calls me by my proper title, only by my name or that ridiculous nickname. She is openly kind to my enemies; she kind to everyone, as a matter of fact," I paced back and forth, "She always has to touch me, it's very distracting. Everything she does is distracting, the way she talks and laughs, and even when she's still and quiet, I'm always wondering what's going on it her head." _Every move she made was distracting. She's crazy sometimes. Every word that came out of her smart mouth draws me in and then she makes me feel like an idiot for even listening to her._

Uncle Iroh was smiling at me, and so where all the man at the table.

"What?"

"Nothing, sir," They all looked away.

Uncle put a hand on my shoulder, "If you are so concerned, Prince Zuko, then let's go see if she all right."

"I'm not concerned," I corrected him, "I just need her to help with the hunt for the Avatar."

"Of course, nephew, of course," we walked door the hallway to her room.

**FILI'S POV**

There was another knock on my door, and just when I was getting ready to go bathe.

"Felicity?" Iroh knocked again gently.

As I reached to open the door I heard Zuko, "What if she can't see you too?"

"Then we will write her a note," Iroh laughed.

_Ok, Fili, you can do this. Just pretend Zuko is not here, only talk to Iroh. Don't laugh or look at Zuko. _"Hello, Uncle Iroh! Come in," I opened the door and look straight at Iroh.

"I'm here as well, Felicity," Zuko glared at me.

"Thank you, how are you doing today?" He smiled walking in my room.

"Me? I'm perfect, how are you?"

"Well, quite well. So, Prince Zuko, has been worried about you and-"

"No, I haven't," Fussy pants was as fussy as ever.

_Think of terrible, unfunny things. The death of Qui Gon Jinn, M. Night Shyamalan's: The Last Airbender, _"Really? I haven't seen him since this morning. Where has he been?"

"I've been right in front of you! I'm right in front of you right now," He blurted out.

I was ready for that; I knew he would lose his temper. I did my best to maintain a composed face. He turned on his heels and firebends small arcs of flames out of annoyance.

I couldn't help but smile, when Iroh saw me he opened his mouth, but I held a finger to my mouth and shook my head. He understood and didn't say a word.

Zuko turned around and saw my finger at my mouth before I could jerk it away, "Ah-ha, I knew it! You can see me!" _Dang it! _"Why are you ignoring me? Answer me, Felicity."

I bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't smile.

"I can see you smiling," He smirked and stepped closer to me. We were just inches apart and he was staring right into my eyes. "You can't hold it forever, and I'm not leaving until you speak to me."

"Well, I'm going to bed," Iroh yawned.

"Good night, I think I will go get a bath." I told Iroh as he headed to the door.

"I'll tell the firebenders to have the water heated for you," Iroh nodded. "Are you coming, nephew?"

"I said it already Uncle, I'm not leaving until she tells me why she has been ignoring me all day," Zuko narrowed his eyes at me.

"Very well, goodnight to you both." Iroh waved then left.

I turned away from Zuko and walked to my bedside table. I pushed play and shook my phone so it would shuffle. *John Legend – All of Me* Then I walked over to my trunk while singing along with the song.

I watched his facial expression change as I sang, "I didn't know you could sing so well," He followed my every move. "Just talk to me, say anything. You can even make fun of me."

_Be strong, Fili, don't think about how cute he is when he's begging. Just keep ignoring him. If he's really still here when I get back I'll talk to him. Don't even look at him._

"You have to talk to me at some point, and I'm really not leaving until you do." He sounded angry again.

R_eally now? How about a little test then? _I laid my silk, house robe on the bed and turned my back to him, then pulled off my shirt. I heard movement and the door closed, but when I looked over my shoulder he was still in my room with his back to me. _Not bad, fussy pants, if you can make it until I get back I promise I'll talk to you._

I put on my robe and headed to the bathroom. I left my phone in my room playing, at least that way he wouldn't be standing in a quiet room.

**ALICE'S POV**

I felt really bad for Katara. She had really liked Jet and he turned around and used her. I really do think he liked her, he just couldn't let go of the past. She was holding it together really well, but I could she in her eyes she was sad.

I know how she felt, well not about the boys thing. We were flying on Appa again, the last time I was this high in the air wasn't really a highlight for me. As a matter of fact, it's a good thing I used the bathroom before we left the ground, $ I'm TERRIFIED of heights.

$ I don't even like walking up the stairs to Fili's apartment. I threaten to kill her if she so much as touches me when I'm walking up them. But does she listen? NO! I'm not a very scary person. _I'll just take my mind off of it with some friendly conversation._

"Hey Katara," she looked over at me, "I'm sorry about Jet."

She just smiled, "Thanks Alice."

"Yeah, most guys are jerks-"

"Hey?!" Sokka and Aang jumped in.

"Come on, guys, let me finish," _Jeez touchy, much? _"Most guys, that is, except for Aang."

"HEY?" Sokka shouted.

The three of us laughed at him. "Hey you're the one that still doesn't trust me."

"And for good reason," He snapped.

"Really Sokka, she helped you get the people out of the village," Katara gave him a look.

Aang just nodded, "And she pulled you out of the way from one of Longshots' arrows."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he sulked against Appa's saddle. "So what is all this stuff?"

"Well, it's my school bag. It has all my books and my iPad, and that is Fili's 'purse'." I pointed at the two bags. Mine was a plain brown messenger bag with a lot of different buttons on it, Fili's was also a messenger bag but it was a creamy tan with an iron-on "Wings of Freedom" (from Attack on Titan) patch on the bottom right corner and buttons in the top left corner. $ Fili is really into designs and making things look pretty.

"They look the same," Sokka hold up Fili's bag. "How is it they do two different things?"

"Because, I use mine for school and she uses hers for whatever," I grab the bags and put them next to me.

"Well, everyone, I'm going to land for the night so we can get some sleep. We've had a long day," Aang called over his shoulder.

_Thank God, land!_ "Do you guys think I'll see Fili soon?"

"Of course," Katara smiled.

Sokka said smugly, "She's with Zuko, so as long as he's still after Aang, we will see them again."

"Good," I laid down in the saddle.

"GOOD?" Sokka started but Katara shushed him. It had been a long day as soon as I laid down I was already falling asleep. I heard Aang say goodnight as he laid a blanket over me, then I was out!

**FILI'S POV**

I took my time drying off and put on my nightgown. One thing I really loved about this place, the clothes. Everything I had was made out of silk or something super soft.

I tied my robe and headed back to my room, the door was closed. I opened it just enough to peek inside, _Unbelievable, he's still here, but….._

Zuko was sitting on the floor leaning back against my bed, sound asleep. He looked so cute and peaceful. I honestly couldn't bring myself to wake him up.

I took a blanket from the foot of my bed and laid it over him, "Sweet dreams, Fussy Pants."

I did my best not to make a lot of noise as I blew out all the candles, and walked over to the bed. The last candle on my bedside table was still lit, giving me just enough light to get settled.

Just then my door opened and Iroh popped his head in, "Nephew?" He whispered.

"Shhh…." I put a finger over my mouth and pointed down at Zuko.

"Are you sure, I'll get him to his room?"

"Don't worry, he's already asleep. He'll just get mad if we wake him," I nodded and smiled.

"Ah, good point," Iroh closed the door.

I got my phone and turned on the ambient songs app, my favorite was beach waves. I always slept on my left side, but tonight I think I could handle sleeping on my right side, facing the door. I laid just right so I could slide my arm under his head. I listened to the waves and the slow, steady sound of him breathing. I had to hand it to him, he stayed and waited. I'll have to be really nice to him tomorrow. Never mind, I'll just talk to him. I mean that's all he really wanted, right?

**So SO sorry for the wait guys, I took poetic license on this Chapter so it took a little longer to write since I didn't have the Avatar story line to play off of. I haven't fully edited this because its 5am here and I haven't slept yet, but I wanted it up so you guys could read it. I'll edit it later today so it you want to re-read it later please do. I often go back with all my chapters and edit them nice a fine-toothy like after I post and I change things, add things, and all that Jazz. WELL I hope you like it. Again so sorry for the wait and any mistakes, I promise they will be fixed!**

**P.S. please leave me a review or a message and to my awesome reviewers Soulfert I would love to email you or message you but fanfin…net isn't letting me see your email. I have a tumblr same user name beachbrat2204 everyone feel free to hit me up, I love hearing from you guys. And to Avatar4ever I SWEAR I'm going to edit and get my sister to edit it again lol**

**Love you all, night night!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rise with the Sun

**Good morning, it's not really morning it's like 1pm for me but I was SO sleepy. First I stayed up to 5-something AM and then my friend came over at 9am for me to take her to the grey hound. So when I got back I jumped back into my bed.**

**So, how does everyone like my little in-between story? I didn't wanna do just another time skip, they are boring and this is a Zuko X OC story, there needs to be Sweet Zuli moments. **_**Even if I make them up, **_**but hey that is want fanfintioning in all about right?**

**Special thanks to Avatar4ever for giving me the "rise with the sun" idea! I love your face! **

**Anyways, Happy Reading!**

* * *

**ZUKO'S POV**

The sun is rising, I can feel it. It doesn't matter where I am I always know when the sun rises. It's like a renewed heat in my blood making my stronger, making my heart beat faster, and giving me the energy and will to face the day.

I made the mistake of trying to lift my head. My neck was killing me; I must have slept on it wrong. Oh, that's right I fell asleep waiting for her to get back, and make her talk to me. I wasn't going to let her win this little game of hers.

I tried to slowly work my neck to a comfortable angle. It was no use, why did I have to fall asleep? Worse than that, I've been here all night. I'm never going to hear the end of this. She's probably already thought of a thousand different ways to bring this up at the most uncomfortable moments.

I turned, trying to stretch but I felt something strange gripping the chest of my shirt, "Her hand?"

It wasn't until I saw her hand that I realized my head was laying on her arm. I tugged her hand away. It was so small compared to mine. She had lots of tiny scars, even a small burn scar, and long fingernails. I never really liked long fingernails, because Azula would keep hers at sharp points that would cause me to bleed when she'd scratch me. Felicity, however, is different; nothing about her was anything like Azula. Yes, she drove me insane from time to time and I hated it when she would get in my head, but she had a warm, calming smile and an honest, happy laugh. She was like the sun rising.

She was smiling in her sleep, good. For the past few weeks she would wake in the middle of the night with terrible nightmares. I hated seeing her cry because of them. Her eyes would be so blue when she was crying; it was the most beautiful blue I had ever seen, but I knew that those blue, teary eyes were full of pain. She hide it so well until the nightmares came.

There was a strand of hair that fell across her face. I could stop myself from brushing if back behind her ear. She turned her head just then, and I felt her face brush against my palm. Then those blue eyes were looking up at me.

"Good morning, fussy pants," her voice was scratchy from sleep.

"So now you talk to me?" I wanted to be mad at her, but she just smiled at me and stretched.

She reached for what she called a phone and it lit up. I was starting to figure out how she did it now. It had been playing the sounds of waves, but she turned on her music. I had gotten used to hearing all those strange songs, but this one was quiet and smooth. Those kinds were my favorites and the ones she would sing to.

"What is this one?" I nodded at the phone.

She just smiled, "You like it?" She reached over and made it play louder, "It's called 'River Flows in You.' It's one of my favorites too."

I nodded again and rubbed my neck, "What was the one you were singing last night?"

She thought for a moment, "Oh, this one?" She looked through all the different songs.

"How many do you have?"

She just laughed and played the song, "A lot! You meant this one?"

I nodded as I listened to the words.

'_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind…'_

"Yes, I like this one," I stood up and rubbed my neck again.

"Is your neck stiff? I take classes in massage therapy, Zuko; I can help if you want me too?" She sat up on her knees and patted the bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I wouldn't have minded it; as a matter of fact I probably would have enjoyed it. Too much, in fact.

"Suit yourself, do you always wake up so early," Felicity asked as I walked to the door.

"I'm a firebender," she didn't seem to understand. I don't know why she's a firebender too, well sort of. "Fire benders rise with the sun." She never did though, most like due to her nightmares.

"Really? I thought that was just a saying because you get power from the sun," she smiled and stretched again. "Kind of like how firebenders have gold or light brown eyes."

"Yes, both are true," I forgot how much she knew. I stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

"I've never seen a fire bender with blue eyes." She had the spirit of a firebender that was for sure, but if you looked at her eyes… she had the eyes of a waterbender.

Felicity just smiled, "What can I say, I'm strange like that."

"Yes, one of a kind, thank the spirits." She stuck her tongue out at me. "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"I don't know, you're getting a little blurry."

"Don't even start, not that again."

"Ok, ok fussy pants, you won." She gave me a devious smirk, "This time, anyways."

I left her room closing the door behind me. Lieutenant Jee and the firebender Chan stared at me as I left her room, _Great!_

"Prince Zuko?" Jee looked like he wasn't sure what to say.

Just then Felicity opened her door, "Zuko, you forgot this," handed me my robe. "Oh, good morning, gentleman, see you all at breakfast." She went back in her room and left the three of us standing in silence.

"I'll be in my room, come get me when breakfast is ready," I turned and walked down the hall.

"Yes sir," they both said.

_At least now I won't have to worry about that Chan hugging her anymore. _I thought smirking. _What am I talking about, she's not mine. She can do whatever she wants….. Except hug him!_

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

_Finally land! I thought I was going to die if we stayed in the air for one more minute. _We had finally reached the Great Divide to let Appa rest and get some last minute supplies. Katara and Sokka we're staring out over the canyon. They can look all they want. To me it was just a long drop and a sudden stop.

Katara was in complete awe, "Wow, I could just stare at it forever. Alice you really need to see this."

Sokka turned on his heels, "Okay, I've seen enough."

"What Sokka said," I pointed at Sokka. _Ha, look at the rocky death tap of certain death… and doom, I think not!_

"How can you not be fascinated Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world. Come on Alice, its beautiful!" Katara pointed out over the canyon.

"Yes," I nodded, "beautiful, to you. To me, it just looks like a big bowl of dead Alice soup."

Aang laughed at me, "Don't worry, Alice, I won't let anything happen to you. I didn't realized you were so scared of flying"

"Thank you, Aang," I pouted.

"I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away." Sokka nodded while fiddling with Appa's leads.

_Fly? Great! _"And that's not cue to put my head between my legs." I sighed, "Sokka will you knock me out until we just to the other side."

All of the sudden some Jerky McJerkface shoved past Sokka, almost knocking him and me over, "If you're looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!"

"Ooh, canyon guide? Sounds informative," Katara looked excited. She and Jerkface started talking about the canyon and his tribe.

"So, Sokka, about knocking me out-"

Just then Jerkface's rival tribe popped up, _Oh, this is not gonna be good. _I knew what was coming. I'm going to have to go down in the Bowl of Alice soup. _Ah man! _I kicked a rock over the cliff side. _Meet you at the bottom, buddy. _

The only upside, at least my feet would be on the ground. _Wait a minute, isn't this the one with the big bugs? Oh crap! _I was lost in thought when Jerkface's tribe popped up. Well, they all look like golden rays of sunshine. _It's a good thing Fili isn't here, if they know about her cleaning habits, or lack thereof, Snooty Pants tribe would have her crucified._

"Well Aang, ready to put your peace-making skills to the test?" Katara looked back at him while the two tribes fought.

"I don't know, a fight over chores is one thing, but these people have been feuding for a hundred years." Aang looked nervous. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Katara stepped forward, "Everybody listen up! This is the Avatar, and if you give him a chance, I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy."

I gave her a 'really' look, "Yeah, great way to throw him to the wolves, Katara." I whispered under my breath.

Well, as expected, we were getting ready to head down into the canyon. This was terrible. I was going to die of a heart attack at this rate. My foot slipped and I instinctively grabbed Sokka's arm.

"Hey what are you doing?" He tried to pull away, but I held on harder.

"I..am…going…to DIE!"

He just laughed at me, "You're not ever near the edge, down worry."

"I will always worry, do you hear me? Always!"

He laughed again, "Okay, I got you, just don't look down."

I made some kind of squeaking noise. _Don't look down. Don't look down. _Just then I tripped on a rock. I think it was the one I kicked; it was coming after me with a steaming hot plate of revenge. I screamed, "Sokka, I'm looking down."

He just reached over and covered my eyes with his other hand, "It's okay, scaredy cat, I wouldn't let you fall."

"Thank you, Sokka; I knew you were a good person."

He just led me down the hill, "No problem. I'll get you out of here. You have to see Fili again, right?"

"Right, gotta see Fili. Wait, I thought you hated her?" I peeked through his fingers

He smiled down at me, "I just don't like that she stays with Zuko, and I don't hate her. She can't be all bad. She has helped us, and I mean she is **_your_ **sister."

* * *

**FILI'S POV**

"No, Felicity, do it again!" Iroh shouted to me, "You're not breathing right, breathing it the key to firebending. Start from form one," he sat down and poured himself a cup of tree.

"Form one? I have the first six forms down; can't I start from number six?"

"No! Do it all again!" _Jeez, Uncle Iroh is scary when he yells. I don't like it._

Zuko was training with Chan and Lieutenant Jee before he walked over to me, "Having trouble?"

"Yeah," I frowned. "Why can't I just do what I always do?"

"Because that takes much too long for you to even make a flame. What if you are in a fight and you need to firebend, but you're not fast enough?" He pulled my shoulders back so they were straighter.

"I would say, 'Hey, fussy pants, get your ponytail over here and save me,'" I gave him a goofy grin.

"And I would ignore you."

"Oi, no need to be mean, Zuko. I'm just not used to this. I'm lazy remember?"

Just then Chan walked over, "If he would….couldn't help you then I would."

"Aww, thanks." I turned back to Uncle Iroh and took a deep breath. Zuko was annoyed. I could tell because when Chan left, Zuko made tiny arcs of flames with his fists.

"Now, focus, Felicity, inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth. Make sure your roots in steady." Iroh walked around me in a circle. "Good, now form one."

I took a solid step forward and pushed the air with my right hand, then did the same with my left foot and fist. I pulled my fists in to my sides the punched with my right fist, no flame.

"Deeper breaths, form two!"

Taking a step forward, I punched with my left hand. I swung my left hand down then back behind me. When I found my balance, I kicked with my right leg. _Finally fire! _It wasn't as much a Zuko's kicks but it was more than I had ever done before that quickly.

"Good, what were you feeling when you did it?" Iroh nodded.

"Feeling? Well honestly, I was thinking how good it would be to see my sister again," I looked down before taking my stance again.

"Hold on to that feeling and keep playing it in your mind with each form. Form three.

It felt like forever before I finished all of the basic forms and with how my body was feeling, I wouldn't have named them basic. I was ready to just let my arms fall off, but at least I was getting better with the fire. Plus, when I did things my way it didn't take as long to create a flame. Controlling the "heat" around myself to make a slow intense flame was easy, but bring it out and actually making a flame with firebending was a lot hard.

Iroh and many of the other men were getting ready for the ship's music night. Most of them had been talking about it since dinner. I wasn't going to miss this. I mean I call myself a musicbender, how can I miss music night? I might even bribe Zuko into going in exchange for some Avatar information.

I was on my way to the galley, I was starving. I wonder what weird food we would have tonight. Zuko and Uncle Iroh were talking to some of the man; Zuko looked annoyed with his arms cross, while Iroh and the other men were laughing. As a matter of fact, when I got closer I could see Zuko was blushing slightly.

"Are all of you torturing, fussy pants? You know that's my job," When I walked up they all go quiet. _Whoa, weird._

"Hello Felicity, we were just having a little laugh, but more importantly we were talking about music night." Iroh was excited, "You are going to join us, yes?"

"Of course, I love music. You all know that."

Lieutenant Jee looked up at me, "We heard a rumor that you sing as well, Lady Felicity."

"I do, from time to time. I mostly just sing in my room though. Back home I sing a lot because I have a scholarship at my school for singing."

"What's a scholarship, do you study singing?" Iroh asked.

"Well, yes and no," I was trying to think to explain. "A scholarship is when a university gives a student, like myself, money for their schooling because they have a strong skill in something."

"So you have a strong skill in singing?" Jee asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but that's about it."

Iroh smiled, "Then you'll have to sing something for us tonight."

"I don't know about all that business, but I'll do something. You all haven't forgotten I have some pretty cool musical juju." I Jack Sparrow finger waved at them.

They all just laughed at me, and Uncle Iroh patted my shoulder, "Whatever you decide to do I'm sure it will be lovely."

"Thank you, Uncle Iroh. Now if you gentleman will excuse me, I need some food."

I finally sat down with a plate of what looked and smelled like grilled chicken and some fried rice. I had two pitchers of water close by just in case this was like most fire nation food aka tongue boiling hot. Luckily for me the cook was used to my mild taste and would make me something with less kick to it them the others.

"You must really like goose-chicken," Zuko said as he sat down next to me.

"Fussy pants, how many times do I have to tell you, don't tell me what I'm eating." I stared down at my plate, suddenly very sad. "At least it's goose-chicken and not opossum-chicken, and it tastes good."

"Why don't you want to know what it is?" He gave me a strange look.

"Because, you guys have weird animals here, if this is tastes great and won't kill me then I don't want to know if it's Cow-hippo or turtle-duck or whatever weird combinations of animal this comes from. Alright?"

"Alright, I understand. Are you going to sing at their music night?" He didn't look at me; he just poured himself a glass of water.

"I don't know. I might just play some music. You know like how I did when we needed to melt the ice? Maybe I'll do something like that." I took a sip of water. _Man, I miss Mountain Dew. I'm so tired of water. Honestly the dew of the mountain should taste like Mountain Dew, but be just as healthy for you. Now that would be a dream come true._

"Felicity, are you listening to me?" Zuko waved at me.

"What? Oh sorry, fussy pants, I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I was saying that if you do decide to sing or whatever you want to do then I will go and listen." He looked so serious.

"Well well well, fussy pants, your sweet side is showing," I poked his shoulder.

He brushed it off, "I just think it would be more interesting then what my uncle or the others could do."

"Mmhm, sure, well what do you think I should do?" He mostly just listened to me talk for a little while until he noticed the other crewman staring at us.

"Well, whatever you decide to do I'll see it later," He hurried off out of the galley.

Okay, weird. I put my head-phones in my ears and flipped through different songs. I have no idea what I was going to do. _Dang it, I haven't been this nervous since I auditioned for my scholarship._

* * *

**ZUKO'S POV**

Uncle, Felicity, many of the crewman, and I were all on deck sitting around a small fire pit. Uncle had already sung and everyone was laughing, it wasn't very good. This was turning out to be a taste of time. Lieutenant Jee played a lute very well, however.

Felicity clapped for them. I was glad to see her happy. On the other hand, I didn't like seeing Chan sitting next to her.

I knew it from the start I knew she would be a distraction.

'_What's wrong, fussy pants?' _I heard her voice in my head.

'_Stop getting in my head, Felicity; you know how much I hate it would you do that.' _I glared at her but she just smiled at me.

I had told her over and over not to get in my head unless it was of the utmost importance but did she listen to me? No.

'_Calm down, we're here to have fun, right? So lighten up!'_

'_This is all just a big-'_

'_Distraction, I know. How terrible! How dare these men play music and not stay completely focused. HONOR!'_

'_Are you making fun of me again?'_

'_Don't I always? I mean really, Zuko, what else is new? If I'm not teasing you about something you need to worry.'_ She just laughed again at the men, and when she looked over at me she smiled and winked.

"Well, Miss Felicity, it's your turn," Jee pointed over at her when he finished playing.

"Oh, look at the time," She yawned. "It is bed time for me."

"Oh no, it is your turn, Felicity," I smirked at her and she glared back at me.

"Well, what kind of song would you guys want to hear?" She looked at all of them.

"Nothing to serious," Uncle pointed out. "Something happy and fun."

"Maybe a love song," Chan smiled at her.

"Or a story?" Jee added.

"Oh, I got it. How about all three?" She looked at all of them then at me. "It's a song from one of my favorite love stories. It's about a young and handsome prince that is put under a terrible curse. He is turned into a beast and he has to find someone to fall in love with him or the spell will never be broken."

"That sounds like an interesting story." Uncle nodded and I saw him glace over at me.

"Well, how does the song go, Miss Felicity?" Jee asked hold his lute.

She took her phone and flipped through the songs. "Ok, I haven't done this in a while. I hope it works." She stood up and waved her hand over the fire pit. In each of her hands she, small flames float and started to take different shapes. One was a woman, the other was a tall bear-like creature.

"What are you doing?" I watched her closely.

"I'm going to tell the story. Well, part of it." She smiled and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath then opened her eyes again.

It's hard to explain what happened next. The two flames became two people, and then music started to play. The two figures bowed to one another, and Felicity started to sing.

"_Tale as old as time_

_true as it can be. Barely even friends, _

_then somebody bends, unexpectedly. _

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast."_

The two flames dancing together as she sang, and the music was that soft, calm type that I really liked. There was one part of the song that caught my attention.

"_Certain as the sun rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme _

_Beauty and the Beast"_

At the end of her song the woman flame hugged the beast flame, then the beast turned in to a man, and the two kissed. As I watched Felicity while she was singing, but when she looked up at me she smiled. It wasn't like the other times she would smile. This wasn't a teasing smile, this one was softer somehow.

When she finished they were in awe. It took them a moment before they started clapping.

"That was a lovely story," Uncle clapped and Felicity turned and looked at him.

"So she did fall in love with the prince even though he was cursed?" Jee asked.

"Yes, she did. It's a story about how what someone looks like on the outside doesn't matter." She looked back at me.

"Well, I believe this was a great success, and now it's time for bed. A man needs his rest and a woman too." Uncle Iroh clapped again before telling everyone good night. Chan and the other men gathered up all the chairs and instruments. Then Jee used his firebending to put out the fire in the pit.

I walked the deck for a while just wondering where the Avatar might be. Who am I kidding? I was thinking about Felicity and that smile. What did it mean?

"Miss Felicity, may I escort you to your room?" Chan asked her before he went into the ship.

"Thank you, but no. I'm going to stay out here for a little while," she answered. I'll admit I was pleased to hear her turn him down. '_So why are you still out here, fussy pants?'_

'_I told you to say out of my head.' _That didn't sound as stern as I wanted it to.

"I know," she walked over to me.

"I really don't like it," that was a little better.

"But that's what makes in so much fun."

"Your song…" I cleared my throat, "I liked it."

"Thanks," she leaned against the railing next to me. "I picked it for you."

"Me? Why me?" _Could she really mean…._

_Maybe… _

"Felicity?"

She just gave me that soft, warm smile again, "I'll leave it to you imagination, fussy pants." She reached over and took my hand, "Would you be so kind as to escort me to my room, Zuko?"

I just nodded. I didn't want to say anything to mess it up. She would have probably just teased me if I did. She held my hand all the way to her room. When I told her good night and closed the door I realized I enjoyed holding her hand.

_Why did one woman have to be so distracting?_

* * *

**FILI'S POV**

Don't you think you're getting in a little too deep, Fili? Who knows if and when you'll get back home. Beside he's going to be with Mai and what will you do then? You'll end up having feelings for someone that won't return them.

"Not like that's never happened before." I don't know what to do. I'm so attracted to him it hurts, plus he is a good person.

I'll just have to keep my feelings in check. Who knows, maybe I'm here for a reason. Then again, I don't want to go home and leave my heart here. What if I do like him as more than just a friend or my favorite character? There has to be a reason why I got pulled into this place, but what is it?

_Only time will tell I guess. I'll just have to let things happen in their own time. If it happens, it happens, if not then…. _

I changed into my nightgown and got in bed. I slept perfectly, not one nightmare. It was like for once I went to sleep without any worries.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on my door. "Zuko?"

"Good morning," he grinned, I loved his grin. "Ready?"

"For what?" _Be still my beating heart._

"Just because you can make fire dance doesn't mean your training in firebending is over. You have a long way to go before you can beat me."

"Trust me, fussy pants, I don't need firebending to beat you." I turned and walking over to my trunk.

"Really know? I'd like to see you try."

"Zuko, are you flirting with me?" I really was surprised. I expected him to blush or deny it right away.

He just looked at me and grinned, "I'll leave that to your imagination." He closed to the behind him.

_Well, well. That was well played, fussy pants. I see what you did there. If I am here for a reason, I might as well start trying to figure out what it is, right?_


	10. Chapter 10: 'I can see clearly now----'

**Ok my lovelies, I didn't really have an idea for this chapter I just kinda went with the flow on this Chapter. But that's pretty much what I did on my first chapters and they turned out pretty good. So, let's cross our fingers and prey that something awesome comes out of my brain. It was honestly the best time for me to write this chapter. It takes place during episode 12, "The Storm," and as I'm writing it, and major thunder storm comes to my area. The Fates knows I'm writing this fanfiction! O.o It's a little trippy really. **

**P.S. to Guest, whoever you might be, I love you so much for catching all my references! You ever got Spirit Gun! I promise there are more to come. I hope you catch them all.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

I woke up suddenly when Momo ran across my stomach in the middle of the night. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were all awake as well.

Sokka shot up, still sleepy, holding his dagger and boomerang to the ready, "What's going on?" He looked around. "Did we get captured again?"

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream." Aang curled up and turned his back to us, "Go back to sleep."

Sokka went to lay back down, "Don't have to tell me twice."

My heart was still beating too fast from Momo's sneak attack to go back to sleep. Katara was trying to talk to Aang and see if he was okay. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it. Sokka said something about his dreams, but no one really replied so he went back to sleep.

I closed my eyes and listened to the waves, and I finally drifted back to sleep. When I woke up again, the sun was rising. Katara, Sokka, and I started getting everything together to leave.

Aang seemed to be in a better mood when he saw what a pretty day it was, "Look at those clear skies, buddy! Should be some smooth flying."

Katara dumped the food bag upside down, nothing but crumbs. Momo hurried to gobble them up. "Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, 'cause we're out of food."

Sokka helped me up on Appa's back, "Guys, wait. This was in my dream. We shouldn't go to the market."

"What happened in your dream?" Katara asked.

"Oh, I have to hear this," I crossed my arms and waited.

"Food eats people!" He looked bug-eyed and frightens, "Also, Momo could talk. You said some very unkind things," he pointed at Momo.

"Be nice to Momo," I scolded him and swatted his hand away.

"He was the one being mean to me," He pouted and sat down next to me.

"Ah, come on, Sokka, look at him. He's just so cute. Look at his little hands and his adorable ears." I picked up Momo and rubbed his head.

"Typical girl, always thinking little animals are cute." Sokka huffed.

"Don't worry Momo; he's just jealous that his big ears aren't as cute as yours." I spoke in a baby voice to the cute flying lemur. He purred as I scratched his ears.

"Hey! My ears are cute!" Sokka pulled at his ears, "And they are not that big, are they?"

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry, Sokka, did you say something?"

"I know you heard me, Ally!" He pointed at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, Sokka, my ears aren't that big." I spoke innocently.

"You know what, we're not friends anymore!" Sokka snapped.

I looked up shocked, "We were friends?"

The look on his face was priceless; it was a mixture between completely shocked and about to cry. I nearly fell off Appa laughing, good thing we weren't in the air yet or that would have been disastrous. Not the way I wanted to go.

"I'm just playing with you Sokka; you have nice, normal sized ears." I patted his knee softly.

"You really don't think they're that big?" Sokka asked.

"Well they're not big as Momo's, but they fit you perfectly."

All jokes went out the window or saddle when we took off. I grabbed Sokka's are and he just laughed at me. It will be a cold day in hell before I got used to this.

* * *

**FILI'S POV**

Today was pretty boring. Well, the past six days had been boring. We had been doing nothing but sailing, with no sign of Aang or anything else remotely interesting. Everyone was getting pretty testy. I did my best not to get on Zuko's bad side. Things between him and I had been going pretty smoothly lately. Well up until now that is.

He was searching the skies with his spy glass. I was just watching him, and thinking of all kinds of bad pirate jokes to torture him with.

"What are you looking at?" He cut a glare at me from the corner of his eyes. _Why did he have to talk? He made me forget all my jokes._

"Fussy pants, have I ever told you how glorious your ponytail looks flowing in the wind. I mean really, look at that; just think how much better it would look if you had a full head of hair."

He growled at me, "Felicity, it has been weeks since we've seen any sign of the Avatar. Could you say something helpful just this once? What was all that you said about 'future-knowing wisdom'?"

"I would love to help you, Zuko, but it's not like I have a calendar in my head. I just have facts about what will happen in the near future." _Man, not one comment about the ponytail. I really thought that was some of my best work._

He just continued to glare at me.

"Ok, fussy pants, I see how it is. You called down the thunder, buddy. Are you looking for trouble? I'm an all-you-can-eat salad bar, take a bite." I punched his shoulder lightly and held up my fists.

"I can't do this with you right now, Felicity."

"Ah, come one, Zuko, I was just trying to lighten the mood. You know you're more of a fussy pants than ever."

He just huffed and shook his head at me, then went back to searching the skies with his spy glass.

Iroh walked out of deck and looked up at the sky and sniffed the air, "There is a storm coming. A big one."

"You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight." Zuko walked over to his uncle.

"I don't know, Zuko. My grandfather has the saying when the air is thick and humid like this, 'It smells like rain.' I think Uncle Iroh is right, as a matter of fact, I know he's right." The air really did smell like rain, it was thick and heavy. I took a deep breath and nodded at him. "There you go. The great and powerful future-knowing one has spoken."

"A storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest." Iroh turned to us.

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same." Zuko wasn't going to listen to me. _Honestly, what else is new?_

Iroh pleaded with him, "Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" At the moment Lieutenant Jee walked up on deck and raised an eye brow at Zuko. Zuko, in turn, walked over to him and looked him square in the eyes, "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." He walked away leaving Jee glaring at his back.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with him if he doesn't learn to play nice with others?" I smiled at Jee, "Excuse me." Then I ran after Zuko. "Hold up, fussy pants."

He just stopped but didn't turn to me, "What do you want, Felicity?"

"You don't have to push me away, you know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He walked to his room.

I followed him and closed the door behind me.

"What are you doing?" He didn't look very comfortable to be alone with me in his room.

"Oh, grow up, fussy pants, you've been in my room before. You slept in my room with me, remember?"

"Don't say it like that," He blushed and looked away from me.

I had to hold in my laugh, "What's wrong, Zuko? It was completely innocent."

"I know that. I slept on the floor."

"I know, you could have slept in the bed. I'm a wonderful cuddler." I just giggled when he looked up at me, shocked and wide-eyed. "But to the point, just because I tell you something that disagrees with you, or whatever, doesn't mean you have to push me away. We won't always get along, but I will never lie to you."

I walked over to him and took his hands in mine. I stared down at them as I spoke, "I thought we were becoming friends, maybe even…" I stopped and he looked at me like he wanted to know what I was going to say.

"Maybe even what?" He squeezed my hands, "What, Felicity?"

I took a deep breath, "Close friends. I mean do you think I'd let just anyone sleep on my floor?" _What are you doing, Fili? You can't start something like that. He has a future that you promised yourself you wouldn't change, remember?_

He just nodded, "I do trust you. I've never really had friends and, I know I feel close to you. But you have to understand, I have to find the Avatar at all costs."

"I do understand that, Zuko," I reach up and touch his scarred cheek.

He tensed up and pulled away, "No, you don't."

"This is going to sound crazy, but I saw it, when this happened. I know that you can't go back without him, and I promise you, you will go home one day."

"What do you mean? How could you have seen it," He turned away from me. He almost sounded angry at me for even bring it up.

"It's hard to explain. My point is, you have to be careful; you're still just a human, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

He turned to me again but before he could say anything we heard a lot of commotion coming from the deck, "What is going out there?"

We hurried out to the deck. There were so many men on deck including Lieutenant Jee and Uncle Iroh. As we walked out on deck we could see the dark clouds rolling in. _Man, why do I have to be on a ship? I would get some good sleep if I wasn't going to be thrown around a ship all night._

As we watched the clouds roll in, Lieutenant Jee's temper got the best of him, "Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all."

_Oh, crap!_

Iroh didn't want Zuko to lose temper as well, "Lucky guess."

"Zuko, calm down, please," face palm! Why does no one ever listen to me?

Zuko stormed over to Jee, "Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect," He jabbed two fingers into Jee's chest, "or I'll teach it to you."

"What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect." Iroh was signaling for Jee to stop talking but it was no use. "You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?"

Zuko turned around on his heels and extended his right arm as if preparing to firebend. Lieutenant Jee does the same. Both Jee and Zuko wrist blocked each other's arms. When their armor hit each other it made a clang and smoke raised from Zuko's hand.

"Stop, please, both of you calm down." _Men!_

Luckily, Iroh broke them up, "Enough! We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better." Jee walked away and was followed by the other men.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko turned his back and straightened as he watched the clouds. Iroh put a comforting hand on Zuko's right shoulder, but Zuko shrugged it off and walked away.

Iroh looked at me, "You take care of him, and I'll go talk to the men."

"You got it," I nodded at him as he walked away. I walked over to Zuko. He was still mad, but that never stopped me before. "Are you going to shrug me off too?" He turned away from me.

"So, you're going to play the quiet game now? You're pretty good at it, I have to say." I leaned over on the railing. "Well, be quiet all you want, it doesn't change the fact that we have a huge storm in front of us, and it is going to be a bad one, fussy pants."

"Stop calling me that." He said seriously.

"Ok, as soon as you stop being a fussy pants, I stop calling you a fussy pants." I said very matter-of-factly.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now, Felicity."

"When are you ever? I knew you were going to head into this that's why I'm not going to hold it against you. I'm just here to tell you that it's ok; you're an intensely focused person. You have your reasons, but we need to get ready for this storm. It's going to be bad." I reached out and took his hand, "Ok?"

He just nodded and pulled his hand away, "I said not now, leave me alone!" Then he turned to walk back to his room.

"I get it you need you're space, but when you're ready to talk I'm here," I followed him inside behind me the rain began to fall on deck. _Great, I better go hide my tea-cup. Things are about to get greasy._

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

"Oh, shiitake mushrooms! Guys I'm not too fond of the look of those clouds." I looked over at Aang. Sokka was helping an old fisherman load his boat, and was going to go out to sea to help him fish. We were out of money so Sokka thought it would be an easy job. It would have been until the clouds popped up.

"Sokka, please; you know Felicity isn't the only one who knows about what's going to happen in the future. She knows more than I do," _Cause she's watched the show more than me and I haven't read the comics yet, _"but I still know a thing or two."

"Just calm down, I'll do this and we will have money to eat," He picked up a box. "Besides, I don't believe in all that future, fortune-telling stuff anyway."

"Alice is right," Aang looked at the clouds then turned to Sokka. "Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky."

Sokka wasn't going to listen to us. He kept loading the boat, "I said I was going to do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather."

The fisherman's wife wasn't standing too far away, "The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him!"

"Boy with tattoos?" The fisherman turned and looked at Aang, "Airbender tattoos. Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"

_Hog monkeys? That sounds like something I never want to run into. _

Katara and Aang smiled, "That's right."

"Well, don't be so smiley about it." Katara and Aang's smiles quickly turned to frowns, "The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!" The fisherman scolded Aang and I felt my mother's instincts kick in.

"Don't yell at him! Aang would never turn his back on anyone." Katara stepped up.

The fisherman didn't stop, he wasn't afraid of a young girl. _That's a mistake he won't ever make again. _While he and Katara yelled I clinched my fists, "How dare you! You don't know anything." I walked right up to him; I lifted my hand to poke his shoulder. When I did the boat began to rock harder. The waves got stronger and stronger with every motion of my hands. "You don't know Aang or what he's been through. You don't know anything!"

"Now you calm down, little lady." The fisherman growled. He looked back at his ship being tossed by the waves.

Sokka, who was still in the boat, was holding onto the railing, "Yeah, Alice, please calm down. I don't want to be tossed overboard."

"No! This old man has gone too far." I stomped my foot and the boat hit the dock, "Aang is the most selfless person I've ever met and I won't stand here and let you insult him, you crotchety old man!" I growled and the water began to rise and spill over the dock, "You'll regret those words by the end of this storm."

When I turned to Katara, she was gapping at me. "Alice, how did you?"

"Come on, Katara, let's go find our Avatar. He needs us." I jumped up on Appa's back.

"And you're a horrible old man!" She jumped up and sat on Appa's head, "Appa, yip yip!"

"You tell him, Katara! show him your 'grrr' face." I glared down at the old man.

It wasn't long after we started flying that the rain stared. Katara looked back at me, I was still pretty mad at the old man.

"Um, Alice?" She looked at me wide-eyed.

"Yeah, what's up?" I had my arms crossed in front of my chest. She pointed at me; I didn't know what she was pointing at until I looked around. It was pouring rain, but I was completely dry. "Whoa?!" As soon as I uncrossed my arms and looked around, the rain decided I had gone long enough without getting wet.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a waterbender?" She laughed and went back to looking for Aang.

"I honestly didn't know." _Could it be true? Am I ready a waterbender? Sweeeet!_

When we finally spotted the cave Aang was hiding in, Katara made a fire and I gave Aang a big hug. He told us everything. The poor kid, he's just a boy and they put all that pressure on his shoulders. He's twelve; he shouldn't have to deal with that so soon. I understand the world needed him, but did they really need to take his childhood from him.

The storm wasn't letting up. Soon the fisherman's wife found us, and she told us that her husband and Sokka hadn't come back. We didn't have any time to lose.

* * *

**FILI'S POV**

"I've tried talking to him, Uncle Iroh, he won't listen to me. I think he just needs sometime alone." I followed Uncle Iroh through the ship.

"You are probably right, but there are a few things I need to talk to the crew about." He nodded as we reached the boiler room.

"I'm sick of taking his orders! I'm tired of chasing his Avatar! I mean, who does Zuko think he is?" Jee was sitting around a fire talking to some of the other men.

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh asked when he reached the stairs.

Jee stood straight up, "General Iroh. We were just-"

He started but Uncle Iroh cut him off, "It's okay. May I join you?"

Jee motions at an empty seat, "Of course, sir."

Uncle Iroh sat down and began the story of how Zuko got his scar, "Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much."

I didn't want to hear it. I had already seen it before; hearing it again would just be terrible, but I sat there quietly while Uncle Iroh spoke.

**SOME TIME LATER…**

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident." Jee hung his head, now realizing what he had said to Zuko.

Iroh shook his head and explained, "It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal." Jee nodded. He finally understood why Zuko did and said those things.

I stood up; '_I'm going to see him.' _I told Uncle Iroh.

As I left I heard him tell the man, "Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is the Avatar gives Zuko hope."

I hurried up the stairs and down the hallways as I headed towards Zuko's quarters. I knocked lightly, but there was no answer. _'It's me, Zuko.'_

'_Come in,' _it was like he was whispering.

I opened the door to see him meditating, "I can come back later?"

"No, its fine," he took a deep breath, "you being here it…it's calming."

"Thanks, I guess," I walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. I didn't want to say anything to mess up his concentration, so I sat down next to him. I closed my eyes and sat quietly.

It wasn't long before there was a loud crash on board.

"Lightning, Zuko, we've been hit by lightning!"

He stood up, "Get somewhere safe."

He ran to the door but I caught his arm, "So, stay by your side? Got it!"

He looked confused for a moment, but then he smiled, nodded, and we ran out on deck.

"Where were we hit?" Zuko called out as we reach the deck.

"I don't know," Jee was struggling to stay up.

"Look," Iroh pointed up at the tower.

"The helmsman!" Zuko shouted. The helmsman was holding onto the broken railing. Zuko and Lieutenant Jee started climbing up a ladder to help the helmsman, trying to get to him before he fell. Lightning was about to strike down on the middle of the ship, but Iroh redirected it so it would not damage the ship.

"Are you ok, Uncle Iroh?" I almost laughed when I saw him. His hair was standing on end, but other than that, he was unharmed.

Just then Appa flew overhead, "The Avatar!"

Jee was behind him ready for anything, "What do you want to do, sir?"

"Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety." Zuko turned to Uncle Iroh.

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh pointed towards the eye.

That was easier said than done. The waves just seemed to get worse and worse before we finally made it to the eye.

Zuko stared out into the calm of the eye. "Uncle, I'm sorry."

Iroh simply smiled and placed a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Your apology is accepted." He patted his shoulder again before walking away.

"I'm proud of you, Fussy pants," I walked up to him and nudged his arm.

"Thank you and I'm sorry to you as well. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. You were only trying to cheer me up and you have always been by my side."

"Zuko, you've come a long way since we met and I'll take full credit for that, but you have to realize that I'm going to be here, especially when you don't want me to be." I looked out at the water, "If you really want me to forgive you, then there's something you must do for me."

"And what is that?"

"Grow you hair out," I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, not this again."

"Come on, fussy pants, it will look great. Trust me, I know it will." I shook his arm. "You're going to do it eventually, why not start now?"

"How do you know I'm going to do it?" He looked down at me and I gave him a really look, "Never mind, 'future knowing-wisdom,' right?"

"You have learned much, my young padawan." I laughed at him. "Well, I'm off to bed, you should be too. You have a busy next few days ahead of you."

"What do you mean?" He asked as I was walking away. "Felicity?"

* * *

**ZUKO'S POV**

"Felicity, answer me!"

She just waved at me over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

Before I could go after her, I heard a strange sound behind me coming from the water. _What now?_

All of the sudden a something came jetting out of the sea. It was Avatar's flying creature. I saw him, him and all his little friends. I looked him right in the eyes. Then a girl I didn't recognize was looking over at my ship.

Just before they disappeared she called out, "Felicity!" Then they were gone.

How did she….? She wasn't one of the Avatar's other friends, the two from the Water tribe. How could she know Felicity?

Felicity ran back outside and looked around the deck, "Zuko did you…..?" She looked like she was about to cry. "I thought I heard…. But it couldn't be, there's no way."

"What is it?" she wasn't making any sense at all. She looked sad all of a sudden.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, "It's nothing, I'm just sleepy," she laughed. "I'm hearing things." She walked back inside.

"Wait, Felicity, what did you mean about, I would be busy the next few days?" I went after her.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, fussy pant. Now let me go to bed before I go crazy." She closed her door behind her.

I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not. It was probably just that water tribe girl anyways.


	11. Chapter 11: I'm only Human

**Hello everybody! I'm so happy the weather is finally clearing up thank God! Well, this chapter was hard for me to wrap around. Yes, it takes place in episode 13 "The Blue Spirit," which is a very Zuko filled episode, but I wasn't sure how I was going to fit Fili and Alice into it. Well, after watching the episode over and over, I think I came up with something good. Let me know what you guys think, hopefully you guys will forgive me for the wait.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**FILI'S POV – "Human" by Christina Perri**

'_I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am_

_I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_

_But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah'_

I didn't know how long I had been meditating. I had to get this right. I had to be stronger. This was all I had to offer him. Thinks were not going to be easy. I told Zuko to meet me tonight; I had a lot to tell him. If I couldn't get any better at projecting my powers I would only get in his way.

'_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human'_

I can do it. I have to do it. I have to think harder, let my mind stretch farther. I won't stop until I can do it. I may not be about to be there with him physically. I'm not a fighter and I'm not very stealthy, but I can be there in 'spirit' so to speak.

**FLASHBACK – early that morning**

We had stopped to prepare the damage the lightning had done to the ship. There were rumors here and there about the Avatar, but Zuko couldn't get any solid leads. Almost all the men were ashore including Zuko and Uncle Iroh. Lieutenant Jee was over-seeing the repairs.

I knew what came after the Storm, the Blue Spirit. I knew I was thrown here for a reason, and I think that reason was to help him figure out his next move in times like this. I'm here to be his advisor. I'm just lucky I have all these extra powers; they make things a lot easier.

I stayed in my room meditating, focusing. I was trying to project my mind like that night I had that terrible nightmare about Ally. It wasn't like all the other times when I would just listen to their thoughts. It was like an out of body experience. I could see Zuko and Iroh talking to each other outside my room with the door closed. I had to figure out how to do that again. I could help him so much more if I could just learn how to control it.

I knew he was ashore so I pictured him in my head.

_What are you doing? Where are you? Can you hear me? Zuko?_

**ZUKO'S POV**

_Zuko?_

I heard someone say my name. Not someone, Felicity. It was like a whisper in my ear.

"Uncle, did you hear that?"

"I know this merchant's prices for ginseng tea are incredible!" Uncle picked up as many bags of tea as he could. "I'll get some chamomile for Felicity while I'm here."

"No uncle, not the prices. Did you hear Felicity just now?" I looked around but I didn't see her anywhere.

_Zuko?_

"There! There it was again."

"Prince Zuko, it seems to me that maybe you are hearing her because you are thinking about her more then you normally have been. I'm happy for you. She is a wonderful person," Uncle smiled.

"No, no, no, it's not that. I actually hear her. Like when she talks to us in our head, you know? But that can't be right. She stayed on board, and we are almost a mile inland. She can't reach this far." I looked around again. '_Did she decide to come ashore after all?'_

'_No, I'm on the ship.' _She sounded far away, like a faint whisper.

"How?" '_She heard me? That's impossible'._

'_You can hear me?' _She seemed a little louder that time.

"Yes, but how?"

"What did you say, Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked me as he paid the merchant.

"Nothing, Uncle, I need to get back to the ship-"

'_No! I need to figure out how I few more things. I still can't see you yet.' _She wasn't making any sense.

'_Why? What's wrong? Why can't you see me yet?' _

She laughed, _'No that's not what I mean. I'm trying to use my head to see you. I can hear you, but I can't see you yet.'_

'_Why are you even trying to see me? I hate it when you get in my head in the first place. Why do you always have to keep doing things like this, when you know how I feel about them?'_

'_Because, fussy pants, you're going to need my help soon, and this is how I'm going to help you. I promise, I won't get in your head as much-'_

'_As much?' _That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

She laughed again, _'Yes, as much. I'd be lying if I said I would stay out of your head completely, and I told I would never lie to you, remember? My point is that I'm getting better at this and I'm trying to master it. So just keep walking around and later we'll have lunch together. There's a lot I need to tell you.'_

'_Tell me about what?' _I walked around the pair. Her voice would get quieter the louder.

'_I'll tell you later, just let me focus on trying to see you.' _

She was pushing it, but at least she was trying to help me. Even if I didn't like how she was trying to get even more in my head then she already could, she was still trying to help.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME…..FILI'S POV**

_'Can we please stop this? You have been in my head all morning. I want to get back to the ship, get something to eat, and continue the search for the Avatar,'_ he growled in my head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fussy pants, I get it honor and all that good stuff."

_'Don't joke about it, Felicity; I have to get th-'_

"Get the Avatar to reclaim your honor as the crown prince and return home. I know that. Why do you think I'm trying to get stronger? Huh? To help you, that's why." My head was starting to hurt. I haven't eaten anything either. "When you get back, let's eat in my room. I have a lot I have to tell you."

'_Tell me about what?' _He didn't sound all that excited to see me.

I wasn't going to give anything away just yet, "I'll tell you when you get here." He just growled at me. I stayed in his head all the way back to the ship. He was also pretty mad about that, but he'll deal.

I still hadn't been able to project like a wanted to but at least my telepathy's range was 10x greater than it was. It was only that good when I stayed completely still and focused. Zuko was not happy at all about it and what I was trying to do. I guess he thought I would go snooping in his cranium whenever I felt like it. I probably would, but still. Hey, I never said I was a saint.

He knocked on my door. "Come in."

When he walked and two servants followed him with our meal, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He sat down at small table.

When I turned around and I couldn't help but laugh at him, "Really, Fussy pants, you're such a girl."

"What?" He crossed his arms.

"You've already changed clothes?" I laughed again. He just huffed and looked away. "Oh well, you're going to have to change again later."

"What do you mean?" He picked up his cup and took a sip. He looked up at the servants and nodded. They closed the door behind them as they left.

I waited until I heard the servants' footsteps fade, "Ok, fussy pants, you're about to get a big, steaming plate of my future knowing wisdom." He sat up and propped his elbow on his knee. "Zhao is trying to get the authority over the Yuyan Archers. He wants them to capture Aang."

"What?!" It would be an understatement to say that he was shocked. He hadn't been able to pick up Aang's trail since the storm had past.

"You have to infiltrate the Pohuai Stronghold to get clues. Zhao will be there to put in the request for the personally." I was surprised to see that he didn't flinch at what I had just told him.

"When do I have to do this?" He took one more sip then sat his drink down.

"Tonight, I think."

He seemed to understand, "I'll go give the order to sail up river of the stronghold."

"Wait, you're going to do it, just like that?" I stared at him for a moment, "That's just weird."

He grinned, "First you complained if I didn't listen to you and now you think it's strange that I'm not?

"Well, you know, it's kind of our thing. I told you something, and then you don't listen to me or question how I know what I'm talking about. Then I turn out to be right and you pull steam out of your ears or puff out smoke." I could help but smile when I saw the look he was giving me. "Anyways, you have to do this in disguise and not be caught. You can't tell anyone about it, not even the crew. I'm going to do my best to help you, that's why I was practicing."

"I see. Spying on Zhao would get me a lot of good intel," He rubbed his chin while he thought out loud.

"We have to hurry; he will be there by night fall."

"All right, I'll go give the order, then-"

"Then you will come back and finish eating?" I gestured down at the table of food.

"Right," He hurried off.

When Zuko got back he told how he gave the order to sail upriver and we would dock north of Pohuai Stronghold. After we ate he went to his room to "turn in" for the night. It was already dark, and I knew Zuko wasn't on the ship.

I locked my door and sat on my bed with my back against the wall. I used my head-phones to block out all the other sounds. It didn't take long until I felt my mind stretch. It took me longer to reach him then I thought it would. He was really fast on his feet. He had only been gone an hour, but he had already made it to the strong hold.

I finally found him. This was the farthest I had ever tried to look before, and it didn't really work well the last time. But I crossed my fingers, _Juju don't fail me now. 'Zuko, can you hear me?'_

* * *

**ZUKO'S POV**

'_Yes, I hear you. I've found Colonel Shinu; he's in charge of this strong hold and the Yuyan archers.'_ It was hard to hear her, but at this distance that made sense. _'Now be quite, Zhao is speaking to the Colonel right now.'_

'_Got it.'_

"Absolutely not! The Yuyan Archers stay here. Your request is denied, Commander Zhao." '_Colonel Shinu does seem very pleased to hear Zhao request.'_

'_Don't get your hopes up just yet, fussy pants.'_

Zhao pleaded again, "Colonel Shinu, please reconsider ... their precision is legendary. The Yuyan can pin a fly to a tree from one hundred yards away ... without killing it." I could tell he was somewhat annoyed at this point, "You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards."

"I can do whatever I want with their talents, they're my archers, and what I say goes." Shinu said very matter-of-factly.

_Zhao isn't giving up, _"But my search for the Avatar is-"

Shinu cut Zhao off completely, "Is nothing but a vanity project! We're fighting a real war here, and I need every man I've got, commander."

"But-!"

Shinu was furious at this point, "That's final! I don't wanna hear another word about it!"

Everything was quiet between the two of them for a moment. Suddenly a messenger hawk arrived.

Zhao was the first voice I heard, "News from Fire Lord Ozai?"

'_Felicity, did you know?'_

'_Yeah, it's not good.' _She sounded worried.

"It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request ... is now an order." Zhao sounded quite pleased. Shinu had no choice now.

'_What now?' _

'_I'm not sure, just get back here safely and fast, fussy pants. We'll talk more when you get here.'_

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

This wasn't good, not good at all. I'm fine being in a strange place; I mean at least I'm with Aang and the rest of the Gaang. But honestly, why did I have to get sick too. I know what the medicine for this weird cold was. I was not look forward to sucking on frog.

_I wonder if Fili heard me. I know I saw Zuko, but I didn't see her. I miss her goofy mug and all the silly things she'd say, and how easily she gets sick. I'd pay big bucks to see her suck on a frog. But then again, knowing her, she would have no problem with it, the brave jerk._

I wouldn't let Katara wrap me up when I caught my fever. I tried to let her that you do NOT bundle up someone who has the chills, but she would not listen to me. I didn't blame her, Sokka is her brother, and she was worried about him. It actually made me laugh, if Fili was here she most likely make us strip down to one light layer and have us drink so much water our bladders would explode. If she could find popsicles she would have force fed them to us until we barfed.

"You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor." Sokka was out of it.

Katara just smiled as she pressed a wet cloth to his forehead, "That's nice. I'll tell him."

Just then Appa growled and Sokka laughed, "Classic Appa."

"Alice please let me help you, you're shivering. Why are you taking off your water tribe clothes?" Katara really was a sweetheart

I was standing behind Appa changing into my t-shirt; the clothes Katara gave me were too heavy. "Don't worry about me, Katara. This isn't the first time I've had a fever."

Aang came back to where we made camp, "How's Sokka doing?"

"Not so good, being out in that storm really did a number on him." Katara stared down at him while he sniffled.

I laid my sleeping bag on Appa's tail. It wasn't long before Katara started coughing.

"Not you too!" Aang was really worried now.

Katara just waved it off, "Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fi-" She coughed again, this time with greater force.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him! He thinks he's an earthbender!" Aang sounded so serious.

"Take that, you rock!" Sokka was so pitiful with his frail arms hitting an imaginary rock. I fell off Appa's tail because I was holding in my laughter. That was always my favorite Sokka part in the show. Katara and Aang sent me a worried look but I gave them the thumbs up letting them know I was fine. They went back to their conversation.

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense, too. I'm going to go find some medicine!" He grabbed his glider, "Alice you are sick too? Why aren't you as bad as Sokka?"

"Because I have had a cold before, a good night's sleep and I'll be fine." I just smiled at him.

Just then the lightning flashed, "Uh, maybe it's safer if I go on foot. Keep an eye on them guys." He looked at Momo and Appa.

Momo and Appa made their own noises in response.

Sokka started laughing again, "Ha, ha! You guys are killing me!" I nearly wanted to crack up at Sokka again, but I held it in better.

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on them, Aang."

He nodded and took off, running faster than the wind.

* * *

**FILI'S POV**

Zuko and Jee were looking over maps, and I was watching Iroh and some of the other crewman play pai sho.

Uncle Iroh looked up at me, "Would you like to join in the game?"

"Me? Oh, no thanks, I'm just watching. Besides I'm more of a mahjong kind of girl."

"That sounds very interesting," Iroh said watching the other men's moves.

"We will have to play sometime," I smiled down at him. Things had been pretty smooth, but I knew things were about to heat up quickly.

I walked over to Zuko; his arms were crossed so I place my hand on his elbow. He no longer pulled away or flinched when I touched him. He just looked at me from the corner of his eyes then looked back at the map.

'_What is it?' _I heard him think. He must have known that I was listening.

'_We need to talk later. I have more to tell you.' _

Jee was going over different points on the map, "We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast ..."

Just then, another much larger fire nation ship appeared.

"What do they want?" Zuko wasn't happy to see them. I had warned him that Zhao would be butting in.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai sho," Iroh rubbed his hands together.

The soldiers walk in and hold out a wanted poster of Aang, "The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!" Iroh grinned as he moved another pai sho piece across the table.

Zuko looked down at the floor, "I've got nothing to report to Admiral Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area." The solider informed Zuko.

"Off my ship!" Zuko yelled and the soldiers left in toe.

"Excellent! I take the pot!" I felt bad for the poor crewman, Iroh was cleaning house. "But you're all improving! I'm certain you will win if we play again." _Sneaky old joker._

Zuko stormed out and headed to his room.

Jee and I watched him leave, "What will we do now?" Jee turned to me. "He's not going to let this go easily. I don't blame him, but the Admiral gave his orders."

"True, the admiral did give his orders, but Zuko is a prince. Banished or not, Prince still trumps admiral, don't you think?" I looked over at Jee, he just grinned. "Besides, me and orders have never been friends. I'll go talk to him."

"Yes, ma'am. Whatever the prince orders, I'll follow them," Jee bowed to me. _Good man, Jee. I always liked you._

He looked up at me slightly confused, and I realized what had happened. I just pressed a finger to my lips, "Shhh…."

I knew Zuko wasn't going to be in his room so I walked out to the deck. He needed to blow off some steam so I wasn't going to try to talk to him just yet. I just walked to the front of the ship and put my head-phones in my ears.

'_Now is a good a time as any for a little tai chi. You relax by shooting fire all over the wild blue yonder and I relax to music and tai chi. Just a word of warning, fussy pants, you better not hit me. Got it? Or you'll get no more words or future-knowing wisdom from me.'_

'_Fine! Just stay out of my head for a little while.'_

'_Deal…'_

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I was walking across the railing of the ship and trying to keep my balance. Zuko was still going at it with the fire blasts, but he was doing so well at keeping the fire nowhere near me. I was getting pretty good at this rail balancing thing. A little more practice and I'd be before at this the Ty Lee, _NOT! _

I was excited meet her she always seemed fun, one the other hand I didn't want to meet Azula or Mai. I looked over at Zuko. _Mai, I forgot about that. And what am I doing? He is going to be with her, and I am going to be stuck with these feelings I've let myself slip into._

He must have noticed me staring at him, "What?" he growled.

"Nothing, go back to your fiery ninja madness," I started to slip but caught myself again.

It wasn't too long before Iroh walked out onto the deck "Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order." I was going to wait until Uncle Iroh talked to him before I said anything to him.

"I don't care what they do." Zuko snapped then continued to brood.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao." Iroh tried his best to encourage Zuko.

Fussy pants just turned back to Iroh. The fear and desperation in Zuko's face hit me right in the feels, "How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar." He turned back to the sea and whispered, "My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all." Iroh most have thought that Zuko still need some time so he left without another word.

I stood on the side of the ship next to him and waiting for Iroh to get back inside the ship, "Nice work fussy pants. I couldn't have done it better myself."

He looked up at me from the corner of his eye trying not to grin, "You don't think I went too far?"

"No, it was perfect. I thought you were really serious for a moment there. I honestly wanted to hug you." I put my hands together and bowed my head to him, "You have learned well, my young appearance. You know you really remind me of someone."

"And who might that be?" He was trying his best not to grin.

I held out my arms towards him to help me down, "Anakin Skywalker."

He caught me by my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders, "Isn't he…."

"Yes," I cut him off, "he is the chosen one; he is the one who will bring balance to the Force." I loved it when he would help me off of stuff. It made me feel so cute and girly, and not to mention that Zuko was pretty much holding me. I mean come on, every fangirl's dream.

He turned around and set me down, "You never finished telling me that story. I still don't know how Darth Vader killed Anakin. He must not have been a very good Chosen One if he could be killed so easily." _Note: I'm telling him the Star Wars saga in the original order 4, 5, 6 then 1, 2, 3. to be continued…. _

"Blasphemy, how dare you say such things, Zuko? Clearly, I still have much to teach you. I'll tell you more about the War of the Stars when we get done with all this Blue spirit business," I patted his shoulder. "I think this time I need to go with you, well, only part of the way."

"That's too risky. What if someone found you?"

"That's why we will find a safe spot for me to wait for you, a rendezvous point."

"I don't like it. What if something happens to you?"

I turned and caught him by the collar, "Then you'll just have to come rescue me. Will you be my prince in shining armor?"

He just raised his eye brow at me.

"Never mind," I turned back to the ship then looked back at him again, "you will come and rescue me right?"

"I'd have to think about it," He grinned.

"Ha ha very funny," I walked down the hall and headed to his quarters. "Ok, so let's figure this out."

He opened the door for me and followed me inside, "I think I understand everything. I'm looking forward to making Zhao look like the fool he really is."

"That's the spirit." I lightly punched his arm.

"And you're sure he will have the Avatar tonight?" he look the Blue Spirit mask out from where he had been hiding it.

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm going to help you find him as best I can." I sat down on his bed and picked up the mask. "You just have to be careful. Zhao isn't going to let Aang go without a fight."

"I know," he took his dual broad swords off the wall. "Do you really believe you'll be able to do that projecting think that you were trying to do last time?"

"I don't know," I stared down at the mask, "but at least I'll be able to keep in touch with you and warn you of what I know. I'll let you to get ready."

He was pretty sneaky. He wore his black stealth suit under his normal uniform and armor. Everyone was on the main deck enjoying music night, so we were able to sneak out with ease. The hardest part was finding a safe place close enough to the stronghold for me to hide. We settled on a cave at the foot of one of the northwest mountains.

"I'll go the same way I got in last time. There are fewer guards at the northwest gate because of the mountains." Zuko explained as I took his hair down out of his ponytail. Then he stood up and pulled on his hood.

"That won't be necessary. There is going to be a supply wagon coming by the main road. You can hitch a ride." I walked over to the mouth of the cave. "See that tower? That's where Aang is being held. I'll look ahead and find you the fastest way in."

He nodded as he walked over next to me, "Why do you always call him that?"

"What? Oh, Aang? That's his name. I don't like titles, remember? I don't call you prince, to me you're Zuko," I turned and faced him. "Be careful and if you plan on get out of there you can't think of Aang as the enemy right now. Zhao is the enemy! You and Aang have to work together, ok?"

"I know what to do, Felicity. When this is over he goes back to being my target." It almost seemed like he was reminding himself more than me.

"The sun is setting you need to get going." I grabbed his arm as he was putting on his mask.

"You just said I needed to…."

He still wasn't used to hugging, but what can I say, I'm a hugger. "Please be careful." I knew he was going to be fine, but I was still worried about him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed head to his chest, _Man he makes me feel so short. Why do you have to be so tall and…perfect?_

"Felicity?" There was something about how he said my name that made me worry.

_Oh God, you heard me? _He just chuckled quietly. _Ah, fudge! _I pulled away quickly and straightened my shirt, trying to brush off the awkward moment.

He didn't say anything, just grinned and put on his mask. _'I'll be back before sunrise, but just in case I'm not, get back to the ship before someone finds you.'_

'_I will.' _I nodded and he left. I walked back to the back of the cave where he had made me a fire. I had some simple supplies bread, water, and a sleeping bag. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**ZUKO'S POV**

Everything was going according to plan. Just like Felicity had said, there was a supply wagon on its way to the fortress. Getting into the wagon was easy enough, almost too easy. It took me into the first courtyard. Now All I had to do was find my way into the inner walls.

'_You're in.' _It wasn't a question, Felicity knew I made it in. _'It will be pretty clear. The only guards you will run into are the ones actually guarding Aang. All the others are in the courtyard for Zhao's victory speech.'_

'_That explains why it has so easy. Now be quiet and let me think.' _I heard her make a huffing sound be she did as I asked.

As soon as the wagon stopped the guards began unloading. As soon as their backs were turn I ran out. At first I was a bit worried on finding somewhere to hide, but it was dark enough for me to slip by unseen.

Felicity was right; I didn't come across but a handful of guards on my way through. Most of them were so focused of the speech Zhao was giving; so I was able to stealthily infiltrate the fortress. Zhao was letting his capture of the Avatar get to his head. His arrogance was his biggest mistake.

'_How many guards are guarding the Avatar?'_

'_Four, it's nothing that you can't handle.' _She didn't sound worried. _'Wait no five. Sorry I forgot one.'_

I was able to sneak into the tower by a drain at the back of the tower. It was a straight shot from there to where the Avatar was being held. The guards where nothing at all I didn't even use firebending on them, but I still was able to take them down with ease. The last one, I used a bucket of water and that's was it. I thought it was best if I didn't use firebending. If I did, Zhao might figure out that it was me who freed the Avatar.

'_Ok, fussy pants, get Aang so we get out of here. Try not to scare him too much.' _

'_I told you to stop talking so I could think,'_ I found the keys on one of the guards. _'And don't huff at me, that is distracting too.' _I opened the large, melt door after I heard the lock click. I removed the Avatar's shackles with a quick swing of my broad swords.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" The Avatar stared at me.

I just motioned for him to follow me.

"I'll take that as a "yes." He just shrugged and followed me.

'_I have him,' _I waited for a moment, but she didn't answer._ 'Felicity? Felicity, can you hear me?' _Still nothing, it was really started to make me worry. What if someone found her? _'Felicity, are you okay? Talk to me!' _I almost lost my composure and yelled out loud at to her in front of the Avatar.

'_Sorry, fussy pants, did you need me for something?'_ She yawned.

The Avatar and I were sneaking through the tower, I was just glad he couldn't hear in my head like she did. _'Where were you? I thought something happen to you…. What happened?' _

'_You told me not to talk to you, remember?' _She had the smart tone to her voice, _'How's your thinking going? I'd love to hear all about it.'_

'_Now is not the time, Felicity! I have the Avatar,' _I was going to kill her when this was over.

'_Sounds great, but question, do you want me to talk now or what?' _

_Grrrr…. 'Yes, what is my next move?'_

'_Honestly, fussy pants, I'm going to have to cut you off. I know you are smarter than this.' _I could hear her giving me that look she always had.

'_Just answer the question!' _

'_Ok, it's pretty complicated, but here goes. Get out.' _She whispered the last two words.

'_Felicity!'_

'_What? Just go back the way you came and when you get out of the fortress keep your head down.'_ She voice suddenly became serious. _'Please, keep your head down. Remember, Zhao has the Yuyan archers. I'm going to be quiet so you can focus, just remember keep your head down, and get back here to me.'_

I will never admit this to her, but I hated it when she sounded so serious. It wasn't like her at all. Felicity was and always needed to be happy and carefree. I never wanted to see her serious or sad ever again. If she could smile and keep that light laugh forever I would be content.

I did as she said and led the Avatar out the way I came, but it wasn't that easy. As we were climbing the rope to get up the third wall, a soldier appeared at the top of the wall. He cut the rope and we fell back down to the ground, but before landing the Avatar airbended so we landed softly. When the dust cleared, I unsheathed my swords and we ran.

"Stay close to me!" the Avatar shouted to me.

The third gate is closed in front of us, and it was blocked by many soldiers. The Avatar airbended a huge blast of air that blew all of the soldiers out of our way and he made his way to the gate. I was surrounded by soldiers and had to stop to fend them off. Luckily he turned and saw that I was in trouble. He grabbed a spear from a guard near him, airbended him out of the way, broke the head off the spear on the ground. Suddenly the Avatar was behind me and he catapulted me in the air. I managed to land on the top of the third wall, but was instantly surrounded.

The Avatar appeared and hooked his legs under my arms, using a stick, he made us flight through the air. As we pasted by over head I used my swords to knock the spears sent up at us by the guards. We barely made it to the top of the next wall. The Avatar dropped the broken spear he had been using and ran for it but a guard stopped him. While the guard was distracted I jumped him from behind and threw him over the wall. The Avatar airbended the other guards off the wall.

It was nonstop after that we did everything we could to escape. We used their bamboo ladders to try to "walk" across the courtyard, but Zhao firebenders set them of fire. We jumped for the wall but didn't make it. We landed at the base of the gate and the firebenders attacked. The Avatar managed to airbend the flames away.

"Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive!" Zhao ordered.

_That's it! _I instantly came up behind the Avatar and crossed my swords in front of his throat.

Zhao had no choice, "Open the gate."

Shinu instantly protested, "Admiral, what are you doing?"

Zhao barked again, "Let them out, now!"

As the gates opened, I backed away with my blades still at the Avatar's throat.

_It's over. _I continued to back away. I kept my head down just as Felicity said. Everything was going perfect…

* * *

**FILI'S POV**

"Zuko!" I jumped up. _No, no, no, no, no! That idiot! He didn't keep get his head down far enough. _I have to go find him. I have to somehow get to him and Aang, but I didn't know where they were.

I poured water of the fire and ran out of the cave. I knew I wouldn't be able to link up to Aang while I was running, but maybe if I headed in the direction of the road I would be able to find them.

_Be careful, Fili, Zhao is going to be out looking for them too. _I couldn't worry about that now. I had to find Zuko.

I wasn't sure how long I searched, but I knew one thing, I was hopelessly lost. I hadn't ever made it to the road. I didn't even know how I was going to make it back to the ship.

_I have to link up with Zuko. The sun will be up soon and he will wake up. Then he will find me, and we will make it back to the ship together as planned._

I found a good spot at the base of a tree and sat down. Unfortunately it wasn't as easy this time. I was worried and tired, plus I left my phone with Zuko's clothes. Oh well, I had to do what I had to do.

_Ok, ok, ok, ok, Fili, just breathe. Just calm down and breathe._

'_Zuko? Please wake up and come find me!' _

Why was it taking him so long to reach him? The only thing I could think of was that he must still be knocked out. I can't worry about that, he's with Aang. Aang will keep him safe until he comes to.

'_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake UP! Damn it, Zuko. Answer me!'_

Dear God, I'm having a panic attack. Well, I think. I've never had one befor…

"Well, well, well!" I heard a deep, smug voice come from behind me.

I jumped up and turned around. _Oh God, no!_

I heard an evil laugh, "Hello, Maili, my dear. Good to see you again and so far from home…"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! BAWHAHAHAHA! So, I hope you guys liked the twist I put on this chapter and this Episode. You know I couldn't have our Sassy-frass Heroin sitting on the ship the whole time waiting for her fussy pants to return. Then again I didn't want her following him into the fortress and slowing him down, or distracting him with her oh so tempting, sweet, sassy-frassness hahaha! Well let me know what you think of it, and let me know what you think just happened to Fili! I'm so excited to hear you guys' thoughts on this chapter!**

**Review or message me…. I WANT TO KNOW YOU'RE THOUGHTS! **

**Love you all! Until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12: Part 2 A Soft Landing

**Ok I'm not going to have a long intro so you guys can just jump right into the story. Recap - Fili has left the cave to go see if she can find were Zuko and Aang are hiding in the woods. On the way she gets lost and is found by a "mystery" someone. I thing we all know who it is. I mean who's the only person that calls her Maili?**

**Happy reading!**

**FILI'S POV**

"Well, well, well!" I heard a deep, smug voice come from behind me.

I jumped up and turned around. _Oh God, no!_

He chuckled in an evil kind of way, "Hello, Maili, my dear. It's good to see you again, but what are you going here?"

_Why of all people did it have to be him? _"Zhao," _great, well, on the up side, at least it's someone I'm not afraid of._

"It's Admiral now…."

Thinking fast, I ran to him and grabbed his hands. Luckily I was actually surprised to see him, so that would help what I was about to say a lot, "Thank the spirits, I thought I would never make it out. I have been lost for weeks." _I don't wanna do this, I don't wanna do this. _I pressed myself against him and he didn't seem to care. I was dirty and wet from walking through a forest for who knows how long. _If I do this right maybe I can get way without rising to many questions. _

"You are lost? You mean you're alone out here?" He didn't sound like he was buying it."You're not with Prince Zuko?"

_Dang it, Fili, you have to step up your game. Lie, woman, lie like you have never lied before! _"Yes!" I forced myself to tear up, "The last time I saw anyone was when Prince Zuko and General Iroh had a run in with a band of pirates. The Prince was on the Avatar's trail but the pirates wanted to turn in the Avatar for the reward. When all the fighting started General Iroh told me to run." I pressed my face into his chest, "I've been alone ever since. Thank the spirits it's you and not earth kingdom soldiers. A small group of them had been tracking me for days, but I heard there was a Fire nation fortress of some kind in this area."

"Yes, Pohuai Stronghold, it is just west of here, but there is a problem we had a security breach last night." He stared down at me and studied my face.

_West! So I'm not far of course. Awesome I should be able to find my way back to the cave if I just head slightly north, _"What kind of bre…."

"Admiral Sir, we have searched this area and found no sign of the intruder or the Avatar," just than two fire nation soldiers appeared behind Zhao.

"You don't think the Earth Kingdom soldiers that were tracking me could have…."

"No this was one person," Zhao shook his head hard then turned to his men. "We will find him, whoever he is, and he will be punished for his crimes." I could tell by the way he said it he still hadn't bought my story, he was looking for a reaction from me.

"I have had a few run in's with the Avatar from being with the Prince." I looked down and rubbed my chin then looked back up at Zhao as if I realized something important. "Was it the Water tribe boy that is always with the Avatar?"

"We are not sure who it was; he was wearing a blue mask." One of the soldiers pointed out.

"I don't think so. He fought with dual broad swords, those are not typical water tribe weapons," He glared down at me for a moment then his face softened. "Why don't you tell me what you know about the Avatar? As I remember you have stated before that you have quite the insight. In return, I'll give you whatever you desire." He smirked evilly.

I clucked, "I promise you, Zhao, you can't do that. I've been trying for weeks and if I can't talk Zuko in to growing his hair out, I know that you can't."

"What?" Confusion was written all over his face.

I shook my head and laughed lightly, "Nothing. I can't tell you anything you don't already know, Zhao."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true." He grabbed me by my shoulders and held them tightly. "Why don't we go back to the fortress, and get you something hot to eat? We can talk about what you do know, and you can show me a little of your talents."

"Now let me go, please." I smiled ever so sweetly. "I just want to find my way out of this forest and back to the Prince's ship. I would love to stick around and chat, but I really need to figure out where General Iroh and the others are. They are probably out looking for me right now. I'm sure they are worried."

His face became hard again, "You would still rather go back to that banished prince then stay here with me?" He squeezed my shoulders harder and harder and his hands heated up. "I have a much better idea. If you're not going to come with me willingly then I can capture you. I'll get to the bottom of your interesting powers. I promise, you will tell me everything I want to know. And when I'm done with you I'll simply hand you over to Fire Lord Ozai. I'm a much kinder man than he is. What he will do to you, I can't be sure, but I promise you won't survive it."

I could feel my skin heat up and my shirt start to burn, but there was no way in hell I was bowing down to him. I heated my own chi in my shoulders to act as a wall between my skin and his hands. "I'm only going to ask you nicely this once. If you don't let me go now you'll regret it. You don't know who you're dealing with, Zhao. I just want to find my way out of here. We don't have to part on bad terms."

"No, Maili, you don't know who you are dealing with. My fondness for you is wearing thin. Just come with me and tell me what I want to know and everything will be fine," His face became more and more smug. "But if you don't, I will break you. You will be a shell of this beautiful, powerful being you are now. Or better yet, the Fire lord will make you an ultimate weapon for the Fire Nation."

He jerked me, "I admire your spirit and your strong will." He smiled wickedly as his hands burned holes through my shirt, but I didn't cry out. He probably thought the heat was from his firebending. _Moron, he's not the only one who can be cunning._ "You have the spirit of a fire bender, but you are no match for me, let alone the Fire Lord. Don't throw away your life, tell me everything I want to know. Where is the Avatar and who helped him?"

"Fine, but first there are a few things you need to know about me. I live by a set of simple rules, here are a few of them: Always smile, even when I'm hurting, Never give in or change myself for anyone, or for any reason, and I never let anyone man handle me," I slid my hands to his chest and stared up at him sensually. "Unless I want them to," I whispered.

His smug look softened but still radiated with confidence, "Really? That's much better, my sweet girl. Tell me everything and I'll be very gentle with you. You will be treated like a princess." His grip loosened and the painful, burning heat stopped. He reached up and caressed my face.

"Yes," I whispered again. I smiled sweetly than let all the sweet, sensuality dissolve from my face. Before he could react I blasted him with the hardest bass blast I could muster. He flew back and only stopped when he slammed into a tree. He wasn't the only one with an evil side.

"Sir?!" his men jumped between us and firebended at me. I pushed the flames back at them with another large bass blast. They flew back past Zhao's tree. I didn't want to hurt them. They were just looking after their commander. So I made sure it was only strong enough to knock them out.

"I'll show you the spirit of something a lot worse than a firebender." I turned my attention back to Zhao. I stalked towards him, as I did I hammered him with smaller bass blasts.

"How….d...dare you." He coughed and struggled on the words as he tried to stand. He managed to firebend a blast at me with a swing of his fist.

It was a lot bigger than the ones Zuko would use when we would train. I sent my chi to my hands and put my hands together like an outward facing prayer. I was too mad to be afraid. I cut through the flames. I couldn't handle another one of those. I need to end this and run.

I hit him with one more blast, "No, how dare you. Thinking you could hurt me, scare ME. I warned you once before, Zhao. I am fire. I will not bow to you or anyone else and you will never. Touch. Me. Again." I held my hand out again and let my fingers slowly flex apart. His eyes widened as he stared up at my hand. I gave him a slightly weaker bass pulse, I could tell they were getting weaker, but he fell back and hit the tree, "And stay down." This time he was out cold. _Good! He can't say I didn't warn him._

I felt a little dizzy. It took all my focus to keep the heat Zhao was firebending against my arms from burning my skin. My shoulders still felt bruised and tender, but at least I wasn't badly burned. Still using all power for rapid bass blasts and that all focus of my own heated chi at once took a big chunk of my stamina.

The sun was starting to rise; I knew Zuko would be waking up where he was with Aang soon. I didn't know where that might be so I did my best to get back to the cave. He had to go back there to get his things, and I couldn't leave my phone where someone else might find it.

_When I get there, I might take a little nap. Yeah, that sounds nice. Ok, the sun is rising so that's east, and the fortress is west. I got this! Cave here I come._

**ZUKO'S POV**

My head was aching, but the sun wouldn't let me stay asleep. Just then a heard a voice and I looked around to see who it could be.

The figure was blurry but I knew who he was, The Avatar. Why did he help me? I'm his enemy, the person that's always hunting him down. I could finally see him clearer. He was talking to me, he must have been talking while I was knocked out.

"You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?"

He paused and looked down at me. I promised Felicity I would let him go so that Zhao wouldn't know it was me, but Zhao would be looking for him. If either of us were caught this all would have been for nothing.

I jumped up and shot a fire blast at him. He airbended out of the way of the blast and ran away through the tops of the trees.

_I'm sorry; maybe…. back then and things were different, we could be friends. But it's not and we will never be. _

I had to get back to Felicity. If Zhao or his men found her, they would know it was me. Plus, with the way Zhao treats Felicity, I don't want to think about what could happen if he found her alone. My head still ached and I was sore but I had to hurry.

**BACK AT THE CAVE….**

"Felicity? Felicity, are you still…." She was at the back of the cave where it was darkest, so I couldn't see her very clearly.

"Hey, fussy pants, are you ok? I told you to keep your head down," She laughed and sat up from the sleeping bag. There were holes in each shoulder of her shirt and the skin beneath looked swollen and bruised.

"What happened to you," I knelt down in front on her trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Oh you know me, making friends, everywhere I go, just making friends." She reached up and rubbed her shoulder than winched, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"Who did this to you? Did someone find this place?"

She just waved me off, "No, no it's fine. I went looking for you and Zhao found me."

"ZHAO! He did this to….."

"Aww fussy pants, Calm down, it's just a little bruised. He wasn't able to burn me."

"He tried to burn you?" How dare Zhao do something like this!

"Yes, but he didn't. I used my chi to block his firebending. I'm just bruised," she yawned, "and exhausted. My stamina was drained."

"How did you get away, and why didn't he follow you?" I watched her lay back down and make herself comfortable.

"You know I don't like to be man handled, so I bass blasted him, a lot. He never saw it coming. He was knocked out cold and I hurried to get back here."

I couldn't help but smile down at her. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him; I didn't expect anything less, "Good. Ok, we need to get back to the ship."

"I'm too tried to go that far, Zuko. I used so much focus and chi so he wouldn't burn me then on top of that, I used a lot of power with my bass blasts" She stared up at me. I could tell she was exhausted, her eyes drooped and her words lacked their usual exuberant energy. "You could use some rest too, you know." Felicity moved over on the sleeping bag, "Here, lie down and get some rest before we go."

She wants me to sleep right next to her? Sleeping on her floor is one thing, but sleeping right next to her and being that close to her, was completely different.

"No, you go ahead and sleep, I'll be fine." I started to stand up but she caught my wrist.

"Don't be such a girl, Zuko. I'm not going to bite. Well, unless you want me to, but you have to buy me a drink first." She grinned tugging me towards the sleeping bag.

"What? Felicity, this is a bad idea."

"Sleep is never a bad idea. We're going to take a nap then we will head back to the ship."

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Do I ever?" She smiled and closed her eyes. "Besides I can see how tired you are and you must have a huge headache from that arrow hitting you between the eyes. Don't worry; I'll set an alarm so I wouldn't over sleep. An hour should be enough, don't you think?"

I signed, I knew this was a bad idea, but honestly she was right. I was too tired to argue with her and my head throbbed making it hard to think straight. I knew I shouldn't be thinking like this but she looked so soft and warm. Why did she have to get in my head so easily? Why was it that the smallest things she did affected me so much?

"Just one hour." I laid down next to her on the sleeping bag.

She sat up and moved my arm then put her head on my chest and laid her arm over my waist, "Whatever you say, fussy pants."

"What are you doing?" I started to pull away.

"Don't, you owe me. You used me as a pillow once, it's my turn." She whined against my shoulder. "You're really warm."

Felicity wiggled around for a little while getting comfortable "Would you stop moving? I can't fall asleep if you keep doing that."

"It's too quiet." She sat up again and leaned over the top of me to get her phone. She chuckled when she felt me tense up. Felicity's phone started playing the sound of ocean waves. "Here, that's much better." She threw it over to my pile of fire nation clothes I meant to change into, it and landed gently on top of them. "There so we have to get up when it goes off, ok?"

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the waves. I caught myself putting my arm around her shoulders and she moved closer to my side. I didn't realize how tired I was but I began falling asleep quickly. I was right; she is soft, so very soft.

**50 MINUTES LATER…**

**FILI'S POV**

Man, I loved me some sleep. It was honestly one of my favorite things to do. I have dreams about taking naps, and this nap had to be the best one I've ever had. I was so warm and something smelled so good, like strong spices and smoke but also with creamy musk smell, like cedarwood.

I started to open my eyes; I was still in that sleepy haze. In that dazed state, I rubbed my face into my pillow. It wasn't until I felt the heart beat and heard the slow breathing that I remembered my pillow was Zuko. I tilted my head back and studied his face. He was lying on his side and both his arms were wrapped around me like a blanket. He was so handsome, even his scar. It made him Zuko, and I actually like it. I reached up and traced the outline of it. I really can't wait for him to grow his hair out.

It was moments like this that I really couldn't believe I was here and that this was actually real. All those years of me fangirling over him, googling fan art, and watching Avatar, I never imagined myself here or in his arms for that matter.

Geez he was so warm. I know that guys are normally warmer but he was _really_ warm. It must be a firebender thing. I moved closer against him. _I'm fangirling so hard right now. _I kinda felt like a weirdo stalker. I traced the upper line of his scare back to his ear then trailed my finger down to his neck. Why did he have to be so cute? I can't wait until he starts to mellow out some. Zuko must be a heavy sleeper, that or really tried. He just laid there and breathed slowly. I felt his leg jump against my thigh, _He must be dreaming. I wonder what he's dreaming about. _I trailed my thumb across the bottom edge of his scar.

He made a kind of groaning sound and took a deep breath, "What are you doing?" He asked as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Nothing," I smiled at him. Looping my hand behind his head, and laid my head back against his neck. I loved the way he smelled. It was a very "man" smell.

"F..Felicity," He tensed up right away, "um w…we really should get ah back to the ship." He started to wiggle away from me.

"Calm down, Zuko. The alarm hasn't even gone off."

"Yes, but I'm not comfortable with how close we are right now." He was right we were very close. _Poor, fussy pants, he's probably never been this close to a girl. _It was actually kind of adorable. He was blushing and everything.

"Don't be like that fussy pants; I've seen you get in Jee and Zhao's faces before." I smirked, "I'd don't mean to sound conceded, but I'd like to think I'm prettier than them and….."

"You are," he sounded so serious. I wasn't expecting that at all. I stared up at him. He was serious. It was something about the look in his eyes, it was making me melt and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

**ZUKO'S POV**

There is no way, no possible way Felicity really meant what she said, but from the look in her eyes I really felt like she did mean it. At first I was worried that I had said too much but when she smiled, and it wasn't like her other smiles when she was teasing me or joking, this was something different. Like that night when she sang.

"Zuko," I barely heard her whisper. Before she said anything else she bit her lip.

I felt my heart speed up when I saw it. I couldn't control myself. I slid my arm up her back until my hand reached her face. Felicity just closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into my palm. I leaned closer and I felt her forehead touch mine. I tilted my hand slightly to lift her chin up. When I saw her eyes open again I pulled back, but then I felt her fingers at the back of my neck tug my head back down. _She really does mean it. _She whispered my name one last time and I could almost feel her lips moving. I caught myself wondering what she would taste like.

We both jerked back when we heard the most terrible noise come from the direction of her phone.

"Thanks a lot, phone," She groaned. "I swear if I didn't need it I'd throw it against the cave wall right now." She looked over her shoulder at my pile of clothes and her phone lying on top of them. "I don't want to leave this spot," she looked up at me, "but if I don't it won't stop."

"Of course," I pulled my arms away from her and she rolled over. _What was I thinking? _I sat up and watched her stand.

Felicity jerked up her phone and pressed the screen angrily, "I'm so mad at you right now." She hissed down at it.

I couldn't help but grin as I watched her. _She was really going to let me kiss her, but it's probably for the best that we hadn't. If I had, I would never be able to get it out of my head, and she deserves better than a kiss on a cave floor. She deserves a prince, a real prince. Not a banished, honor-less nothing that I am now._

"Zuko? Are you ok?" Felicity was standing right in front of me and I hadn't even realized it. She held her hand out to help me up.

I took a deep breath and stood up on my own, "I'm fine, sorry about that."

"Don't be," She smiled up at me.

"We should get back to the ship," I walked towards my clothes being very careful not to touch her.

"Alright, you're the prince."

I looked over at her, "You never call me prince."

"That's what you are right, a prince? Banished or not you're still a prince." She started rolling up the sleeping bag. "Then again you know I don't care if you're a prince or not. To me you're Zuko, my favorite fussy pants."

I hurried and put my armor on as she played music and danced along to it, "Hurry…. Stop playing around, let's get to the ship."

"What about your hair?"

"Don't worry about it," I was still recovering from our closeness from before. I couldn't take it if she was in my reach again. "I'll put in up on the way to the ship."

"No, that's not what I meant." She smiled as we walked out of the cave.

"What then?"

She just smiled and skipped ahead of me, "I mean, are you going to start growing it out so I can play with it the next time we have the chance to cuddle?" Felicity just laughed and kept walking. It was a good thing too. My face was red, I could feel it.

'_There will be a next time, right, fussy pants?' _I heard her words in my head. She sounded serious.

I wasn't sure what to say, but I knew it was probably best if I brushed it off, "You know I hate it when….." _Wait a minute. "_You were in my head, weren't you?_"_

Felicity laughed out loud, '_Took you long enough. You know I never call you prince. You are really bad at picking up hints, fussy pants.'_

She had started running ahead of me. I yelled and chased after her, "Felicity, for the last time, stay out of my head!"

"Too late now, fussy pants!"

**FILI'S POV**

Finally, I never thought I would be so happy to see the ship. Being on the ship means I'll soon be in my bed, and I had a ticket to dreamland. I never knew Zuko could be so cranky when he was tired. He was always mish, but you did not want to mess with them was he was tired. It really reminded me of my Ally Cat. You never wanted to be in the same room with her if she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, because the fur did fly.

_Alice, I miss you so fraking much. *Fraking is not a typo, its slang that my sister and I use.*_

Uncle Iroh was on deck playing the tsungi horn, "Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances."

Iroh rubbed his head and began to blow his horn again. _'So, are you going to tell me what happened?'_

'_Nope,' _I waved at him over my shoulder as I went inside, _'Sorry, Uncle Iroh, but my bed is calling my name. I would love to stay and chat, but sleep is priority number one. Good night or good morning, whatever.'_

As soon as I got to my room the clothes I had been wearing all night started to fly. I opened my trunk and pulled out Zuko's old shirt. "Yeah, this will be perfect." I slipped in on and fell face first on my bed. "Oh, I've missed you, let's never break up again. I know it's my fault. Will you forgive me?" I slid under the covers, "I'll take that as a yes."

I rolled over onto my back and grabbed my phone. I can't sleep without some ambient noise. When the wave sounds started to play I reached up and touched my cheek, right where Zuko had touched me. I can't believe he was going to kiss me. I wanted him to so badly. I still want him to, but I'm changing things so fast. _I mean, of course I'm going to change things; I'm not supposed to be here so things are going to change_. _I just hope that I'm changing things for the better and not making things worse in the long run._


	13. Chapter 13: Weird, Weirder, Weirdest

**Sooooo….. What did you guys think of that almost kiss? I have recently been told that when I put up an Author's note and you guys review it, but then I completely take down the author's note and put up a new chapter those who leave reviews on the Author's note can't review on the chapter that takes its place. So, I will just wait to post rewritten chapters when I post a completely new chapter and tell you guys in the intro of the completely new chapter. Because I really wanna hear y'all's opinions. (And yes I said y'all, I'm Southern haha)**

**Speaking of rewritten chapters, new chapter 3 is here! It was the least amount of changes, but I fine-tuned it anyways.**

**OK so this chapter is going to be mostly Alice, because I feel like even though I pulled her in she hasn't been in the story enough. Special thanks to my co-writer of this chapter, my sister, Masquerade04. She is Alice so I want it to be perfect. **

**P.S. the song later on is 'Gasoline' – Karmin and a special thanks to DixieChicrules123 for giving me the awesome "bashful" line!**

**Happy Reading!**

**ALICE'S POV**

This was the most amazingly perfect day. The gAang and I were hanging around our camp sight just enjoying the quiet day. Well, at least until Sokka declared war on a fish. He grabbed the fishing pole and swung it franticly, but his attempts to cast a line were unsuccessful.

"Hey, where's the fishing line?" He asked as he examined the pole.

"Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka." Aang held up a necklace with a red flower he had been making for Katara. _Awww… He's so precious!_

Sokka took one look at the necklace, "Aw, it's all tangled!"

Aang airbended himself to his feet, "Not tangled. Woven! I made you a necklace, Katara. I thought since you lost your other one ..."

She smiled and walked over to him, "Thanks, Aang." She took the necklace, "I love it."

Sokka shrugged and said sarcastically, "Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewelry-making business."

"I don't see why I can't do both." Aang smiled.

"I think you would be a great jewelry marker, Aang." I stood up and walked over to him. "Avatar's Fine Jewels and Accessories, I know I'd shop there."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, it's a really cute necklace. Fili has something kind of like it, but she wears it around her ankle." I patted his shoulder.

Sokka waved us off and turned back to the lake. The fish was still jumping in and out of the water. Sokka tossed the fishing pole into the water in a fool's attempt to spear the fish, "Stop taunting me!" He ran into the water after it.

"Really, Sokka, we could have just got a new line. Did you honestly have to throw away our fishing pole?" I laughed at him as he hit the water with his dragger.

"So, how do I look?" Katara asked behind Aang and me.

I kept my eyes on Aang as he turned and looked at Katara. His uninterested expression transformed into one of awe and amazement. Aang nervously pulled at his collar with his hand, smiling awkwardly, "You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean, because both look great!"

Sokka, who had finally gotten his hands on the fish and was still standing knee deep in the water, started to tease Aang, "Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love!" He started kissing noises at the fish, and then the fish broke free from his grasp, slapped Sokka in the face with its tail, and disappeared under the water.

"Aww, Sokka, if you want a kiss so bad, I'm sure you could do a lot better than some smelly fish. I mean, I'm standing right here." I laughed at him from the shore.

"What…." He blushed trying to stand but lost his balance and disappeared under the water again.

"Stop teasing him, Sokka. Aang's just a good friend. A sweet, little guy! Just like Momo." Katara walked over to Aang and patted his head. _Ouch, friend-zoned, hard!_

"Thanks," Aang looked really dismayed.

"Don't worry, Aang. Katara will come around just give it time." I whispered in his ear and gave him a wink.

He blushed and tried to act like he didn't know what I was talking about, "What…I…um... How do you know that?"

"My sister isn't the only one who knows a thing or two about the future," I folded my hands behind my back and nodded at him.

"You know the future?!" Aang and Katara asked together.

"Yeah, right you can see the future." Sokka mocked as he walked up and out of the river.

I just gave him a smirk and crossed my arms, "I don't see the future I know the future. Well, kind of. I don't know everything, but I know some stuff."

"Riiiight. That's the same thing your sister said." He tried to shake off some of the water.

"Come on, Sokka, Fili was right about everything she said, and you know it." Katara put her hands on her hips and shook her head at him.

Sokka was blushing for some reason; _I wonder what Fili said to him. _"Well….I…ah… I still don't believe in all this stuff. Besides, Alice hasn't proved she can see the future."

"Ah. Sokka, I'll say it again." I cleared my throat, "I don't see the future that would be way too cool. I know the future, well most of it."

He walked over in front of me, crossed his arms, and squinted his eyes at me. As he did he splashed me with water, "Really? Well then, why don't you prove it?"

"Ok, someone is about to get attacked by a platypus bear," I squinted right back at him.

He laughed, "Ha, right…."

Momo suddenly flew off Aang's shoulder when he heard a loud noise in the distance. He leaped onto a rock and was followed by Aang, just then Aang pointed down the hill to the source of the commotion, "Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!"

I tilted my head at Sokka, who was gaping in complete shock, "Close your mouth, Sokka. You don't want to swallow a bug."

He shut his mouth tight and they all ran out to go help, but I walked calmly over to Appa. "Hey buddy, wanna go save the day." I climbed up on his head. "Ok, fly low; you know I'm not a huge fan of flying." I grabbed the reigns and squeezed my eyes closed. "I can't believe I'm going this…. Ah... Don't look down. Don't look down. Yip Yip."

Appa started flying off and gently landed behind the platypus bear. He roared loudly, scaring the bear so much that it laid an egg. Sokka hurried over and picked up then started talking to the old man that had just been under attack.

"Whoa, good job, Alice," Aang smiled up at me. "You too, buddy."

"Mm-hm" I smiled nervously as I slid off Appa's head. "Good job, Appa. Who's a cute, giant, air bison?" He roared softly at me, "That's right, you are!"

I reached in my bag and pulled out my hoodie and started putting it on. "Why are you putting on a jacket, Ally? It's really hot," Aang looked confused as I pulled my hood over my head.

"You'll see," I just smiled and we turned back to the others.

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry. Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey." The calm old man bowed slightly to us.

"Aunt who?" Aang asked.

"No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future," He smiled…_yeah, you guessed it_…calmly at us.

Katara pondered for a moment, "Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm!"

"Our friend is a fortuneteller," Aang motioned back at me and the calm man nodded.

"No, I'm not a fortuneteller. I'm a future-knower, there is a difference." I corrected him.

Sokka jumped in and shouted, "But the fortuneteller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey; you were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't! All right, have a good one!" He started to walk away but then turned back to Aang and hand him a wrapped parcel. "Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this."

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun." Katara said excitedly.

Sokka eyed the man suspiciously, "Oh, come on. Fortune telling is nonsense, and, Ally, can't really see the future. That was just a lucky guess."

Aang quickly unwrapped the mysterious parcel, which turned out to be a red umbrella. He opened it and held it over his head, "What do you know? An umbrella!"

"Three, two, one," I pointed up at the sky. At that moment it started to rain.

"So that's why you put on your jacket, right Ally?" Aang looked over at me and Katara waterbended an arch above her head.

"Yep," I nodded.

"That proves it!" Katara joined Aang under the umbrella.

Sokka held the egg over his head, "No, it doesn't! You can't really tell the future!"

"Alright then, Sokka, be careful with that egg." I just smirked at him.

"I guess you're not really getting wet then." Katara said smugly.

After Sokka somehow managed to drop the egg on his own head we started down the path to the village where Aunt Wu lived. Sokka was still pretty annoyed that we were making this trip. Right when he started to joke around about predicting the future and said it would keep raining it kind of stopped raining.

"How is it you _know_ the future then?" He looked over at me.

"That's a hard one. You see, where I'm from the story of Avatar Aang and Fire Lord…" I stopped, _Oh crap, I can't say anything about Zuko becoming Fire Lord. _"Fili and I just know what's going to happen ok. We were born with it."

"Right, cause that makes so much sense," Sokka shook his head at me.

"I mean, I'm sure some things are going to change. She and I aren't really supposed to be here."

"You don't know how to get back home?" Aang turned and looked at me.

"No, I'm hoping I'll see her soon. Maybe then we can figure it out together." I hugged her purse to me. There was a bottle of her favorite perfume in it, and when I felt alone I'd spray a little. She always kept a little bit of everything in her purse. _I miss her a lot, that crazy, random dofus._

**FILI'S POV**

"Ah-choo!" That was like the eighty millionth time I've sneezed today. I was leaning on the railing of the upper deck of the ship where the telescope was. It was raining just a moment ago, but then suddenly stopped.

Zuko walked outside to where I was, "What's wrong with you? Are you getting sick?" He stood next to me and propped his arm on the railing.

I shook my head, "I don't think so I just can't stop sneezing. You know, fussy pants, my grandfather always says if you can't stop sneezing it's because someone is thinking about you."

He looked confused, "That's interesting."

"Yep," I slid over closer to him. "Anything you want to confess, fussy pants?"

He stood straight again and blushed slightly, "What? No, I was just seeing if you were getting sick, that's all."

"Mm-hm," I stared out over the water again, "Don't be bashful, Zuko. You're two tall to be one of the sevens dwarves." Ah-choo!_ ah I'm sick of sneezing that's for sure._

"You did it again," He scolded and crossed his arms at me.

"Well then, get me out of your head," I scolded back.

He started to yell, "I can't…. ah I mean."

"Ah-ha, caught you." I poked his chest and smiled.

He tried to play it off, "I'll…um… have the cook prepare you some egg noodle and chicken soup for dinner. That should help if you're coming down with a cold."

"Thanks," I laid my hand against his chest, "but I told you I'm not sick. You just have to get me out of your head." I winked and started to walk inside.

"Could I…" He started but then stopped.

I turned and looked at him, "Could you what?"

"It's nothing, never mind," He turned and stared out at the water.

I walked up behind him, propped my chin on his shoulder, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He started to pull away from me, "Felicity, we're on the deck, you shouldn't… I mean you can't just do something like this." He turned and faced me again.

"Then tell me. Could you what?" I smiled, his face was red. He had been so jumpy when I would get close to him after our almost kiss in the cave.

He looked to the side, "Could I… have… have dinner with you," he looked at me from the corner of his eyes, "again tonight?"

"You don't have to ask. We have been having dinner together even since I got on this ship, fussy pants." I grinned at him and start to turn away again.

"I mean," He reached out and caught my hand, "like last night. Just the two of us?"

I nodded, "My room or yours?"

"Yours."

"Ok," I squeezed his hand then headed to my room. If we were going to have dinner together in my room tonight then I really needed to clean it up.

**ALICE'S POV**

Meng seemed like a sweet girl, but she was hopelessly, head over heels for Aang. Poor thing, if she only knew. The only thing about her was that her hair tripped me out. She went to get Aang some tea and bean puffs.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense." Sokka stretched out on his pillow seat.

Katara just gave him a look, "Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs." He looked happy at the thought of soon having food.

"Just be careful when you get them. Momo is going to take them from you." I just grinned at him. "I'm a little curious too. I'm not supposed to be here so it might be a good idea to know what's in store for me…if anything."

"You mean you don't know your own future?" Katara turned to me.

"Nope," I just shook my head. "It's a curse really. One of the cons of knowing the future of others."

Sokka crossed his arms, "She doesn't know anyone's future, because it's impossible to see the future."

Not too long after that a pretty young woman walked out of the back and told Meng about what Aunt Wu had told her, "Oh Meng! Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love. He's going to give me a rare panda lily."

Meng looked over her shoulder at Aang, "That's so romantic! I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower."

"Good luck with that!" Aang said, completely clueless that Meng was talking about him.

After the young woman left and Meng gave Aang his tea and bean puff, Aunt Wu emerged from the back, "Welcome, young travelers. Now, who's next? Don't be shy."

Aang and Sokka both looked away.

"Go head, Katara, you're supposed to go first." I patted her shoulder.

"Really?" she looked really excited as she stood up, "I guess that's me." Katara headed to the back with Aunt Wu leaving Aang, Sokka, and I in the waiting area.

Aang looked anxious and Sokka was scarfing down bean puffs. _Boys… _I looked around the room. Sokka held out the puffs for us. I just waved a hand and shook my head.

"I'm good on puffs." Aang tried to act casual, "So, what do you think they're talking about back there?"

"Boring stuff I'm sure. Love, who she's going to marry, how many babies she's going to have," Sokka held up a tea-cup and sipped.

"Yeah, dumb stuff like that ..." He tensed up a bit and bit his fingers nervously. "Well, I've got to find a bathroom."

Sokka laid down across the two pillows and set the puffs next to him on the floor, _I guess he's not going to listen to me. _Momo sneaked up and took the bowl of puffs away. Sokka reached down to grab another curd puff, only to realize the bowl was gone. He looked up at me and glared.

I just pointed over at Momo and the now empty bowl, "I tried to tell you, but you still don't listen to me."

"Of course Momo stole food, Momo always steals food." He stared at me for a moment, "Why can't you see your own future?"

"I can't see anyone's future," I hissed at him aggregately. "Get that through you cranium. I don't see the future. I know it! There is a huge difference, and I'm not supposed to be here. My sister just so happened to buy a TV made by the same people who made the Magical School Bus and the Stargate, so now I'm here."

"Oookay?" He scooted away from me. "And what does all that mean, exactly?"

"Never mind, sorry, I just really need some chocolate or Midol." I huffed. Just then Aang walked around the corner with a big grin on his face.

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break." Sokka quickly changed the subject by teasing Aang.

Aang's grin faded and he suddenly looked nervous, "Yeah ... when I was in there-"

Disgusted, Sokka looked away and held up a hand to signal Aang to stop, "I don't even want to know!"

"Who's next?" Aunt Wu called as she walked in the room with Katara.

Sokka started to stand, "Okay, let's get this over with."

Aunt Wu gave him a sour look and said dryly, "Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it, self-inflicted."

"But you didn't read my palms or anything!" Sokka held up his hands in protest.

"I don't need to. It's written all over your face." Aunt Wu then turned to Aang, "You there, come with me." Aang wasn't gone long, when he came out he looked very, very happy.

"Wish me luck guys," I stood up and walked to the back. "Hello, um… aunt Wu, would you maybe have time to see one more person?"

"Of course, young one," She was sweeping up the pieces of bone from her reading with Aang,

"Come sit down, and let me see your palms."

"Ok, I have to warn you, my palms might be a little bit….blank," I wasn't going to get my hope up, just in case there actually was nothing to see. I didn't really believe in this stuff either.

She looked at my palm for a long time with a blank expression, "This is very interesting. I have never seen a palm like yours before. You have a braided life line." She pressed her finger to the line on my palm.

"Interesting," I said blankly. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"Well, this line is rather plain," _Plain? _"It seems very boring and uneventful. I don't see anything of interest in this life line. No romance, no adventure…."

"I get it, I'm going to have a boring life and be a crazy cat lady," I started to pull away my hand.

Aunt Wu pulled my hand back, "Yes this old life was one of studiousness, and your most meaning relationship was the one with your sister. But just wait, this new life is quite the opposite. You will have adventures and friendships, and you will catch the eye of a powerful bender."

"Say what now?" Needless to say I was shocked, "What um…kind of bender are we talking about here?" She looked at my hand in silence and traced the lines, "Come on I need details, details. I couldn't get you to shut up a minute ago!" I shook my hand at her.

"Yes, the only problem is your lines cross each other so much. I think the best way to get more details is with the bones," She pulled the bowl of bones over between us.

"Um, ok," I picked up a random bone. One was just as good as the others right? "How's this?"

Aunt Wu nodded and pointed at the fire, "Now throw it on the fire."

This was all a bit weird to me. I mean come on….two life lines. I wonder what Felicity's hand would look like. Aunt Wu would probably tell her that she was a demon that controlled space time, and Dr. Who would appear and take Fili down. _Whoa, that sounds like a nerd's acid trip. Talk about crossovers. _

The bone started to crack. When it finally stopped cracking, Aunt Wu took a pair of tongs and pulled the bone out of the fire. "Ah yes, you will have a budding romance with a mighty earthbender."

"An earth bender? You mean a guy earthbender right? Because I know we are going to meet a chick earthbender and that would just be weird 'cause I don't see her in that…. You know I'll just shut up." I closed my mouth when she started giving me a weird look.

"Yes, a male earthbender. In your travels you will train and become a skilled waterbender."_ That sounds pretty cool, _"In the life I see here you will fall in love and have four powerful bender children."

"F…four bender children? Oh dear sweet lord of the rings," I looked down at my stomach. "Four, out of this?"

"Yes, one earthbender and three waterbenders," She smiled at me.

"How can you read all of this from a bone?!" I was freaking just a lota bit.

"The bones do not lie," She smiled.

I looked at her with sad eyes and a pouted lip, "They can fib just a little, just this once."

"Two of the waterbenders children will be twins," She turned the bone.

I stood up.

"Wait, there's more," Aunt Wu reached for my hand.

"No, no, no I'm good. You can keep it a secret. I need to go cry now."

"This is about you returning to your old life." She got very serious all of the sudden. "It will require a link between that world and this world. You have it with you always, but I'm not sure what it is. If you return to that life you can always come back, but if you return before meeting the man you are meant to love in this world, then you will remain alone in both lives forever."

"Forever?" I squeaked.

"Yes," She turned the bone again, "It's unclear when you will meet him because you already know him, but he does not know you."

"Well, that's maddingly unhelpful," _I feel a Jack Sparrow quote would be perfect for this moment. _"Will I at least have a happy life with him?"

"Yes, I see a life full of joy and love." She smiled again.

"Oh, well that's good I guess. You said I have the way for my sister and I to get back home with me?" I sat down next to her again.

"I don't really understand it, but like I said I have never seen anything like you before." Aunt Wu nodded and set down the bone. "I wish I could be of more help. Just remember, now that you are here your presence has changed things forever. You are now a part of this world, and you have a future in it."

_And that boys and girls is how it feels to have your brain broken._

**ZUKO'S POV**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this, Uncle. I'm actually going to have dinner with her," I couldn't stop pacing.

Uncle Iroh just sat at the table in his room and watched me while he drank his tea, "I don't know why you are so worried about this, nephew. You always have dinner with her."

"Yes, but this time is different, I asked her if we could. Every other time we were talking about the Avatar or had just fought."

Uncle just grinned and set down his tea, "You and Felicity have been through a lot together in a short period of time. It is only natural that the two of you would become closer." He stood up and put an encouraging hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad that you have a _friend_, and Felicity is the kind of girl you can be yourself around."

There was something about the way he said friend that made me wonder, but I just nodded, left him to drink this tea in peace, and headed to the deck. There was only one person on deck. _Felicity,_ she was listening to music, singing, and dancing around. I just watched her for a long time and listened to her sing.

"_Now let's get together and light up the dark_

_Before the night is through_

_Know what you're thinking, so let me bring it_

_We gettin' melted me and you,"_

She turned around and saw me leaning against the railing. She didn't seem to care that I was there. She just smiled and continued to sing.

"_You bring the match, I'll bring the gasoline_

_Turn out the lights, baby let me see_

_We get the fire so hot, we can burn it up_

_You know what I mean_

_You bring the match, I'll bring the gasoline."_

When she finally stopped dancing around and singing, she walked over to me, "Hey, fussy pants!" Felicity pulled her head-phones out of her ears and wrapped them around the back of her neck.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I stared down at her. She couldn't manage to stay still.

"Oh you know, same things I'm always doing, I guess. Just enjoying life, dancing around," she spun around and continued to move to her music. "I just feel good, like something good is going to happen soon." She turned back around and looked at me. "You ever get that feeling?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Well, you should. You would smile more if you did," she pushed me gently.

"How would you know? You've never seen me smile," I grinned as I watched her. "Well, not the way you smile, at least."

"Yes I have," I wasn't sure how she could ever hear what I was saying to her, her music was so loud. "Well, not when you're right in front of me, but I have seen you smile."

"Let me guess, future-knowing wisdom?"

"Very good, my young padawan. You are learning," She started dancing around again. "Did you know dancing is a wonderful exercise?"

I shook my head at her and turned to go inside.

"You should try it sometime. If might make you loosen up some," She called after me. "Oh well, see you at dinner."

I turned on my heels. She had already put her head-phones back in her ears and was turning away from me. Before she did, I saw her smile fade slightly and she bit her bottom lip. For a moment I thought she might just be as nervous as I was. "Yes, I'll see you at dinner."

**ALICE'S POV**

When I walked out of Aunt Wu's Katara, Aang, and Sokka where standing outside waiting for me and talking amongst themselves.

"Well, now you got to see for yourselves how fortune telling is just a big, stupid hoax." Sokka nodded at them. _Oh, how I wish that were true._

"Don't kick any rocks, Sokka." I called out to them. I was really enjoying annoying him with my 'future-knowing wisdom'.

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life," Katara mocked and crossed her arms.

Sokka had boiled over at the point, "That woman is crazy! My life will be calm and happy and joyful!" He roughly kicked a nearby stone. The stone then soared into the air and ricocheted off a hanging metal sign. When it did it flew back at Sokka, who had been standing calmly with his arms crossed. It hit him hard on the back of the head. He covered his head in pain and fell to the ground, but lifted his hand in protest, "That doesn't prove _anything!_"

Katara, on the other hand, looked quite satisfied, "Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out very well."

"They sure are ..." Aang grinned slyly towards her. _Little goofball._

"Why? What did she tell you?" Katara asked curiously.

Aang snapped back to his normal, goofy self, "Some stuff. You'll find out."

"Oh, Alice, what did Aunt Wu tell you?" Katara waved at me as I walked over to them.

I answered with a shocked look on my face, "I'm going to fall in love with an earthbender…"

"Really? That's wonderful!" She clasped her hands over mine.

"Yeah and we are going to have four bender children," I dropped my head in sadness.

"Alice, that's great! Why do you look so sad?"

"Katara, its four kids, FOUR! I'm too young for kids," I pulled my hands away and hugged my belly. "Do you guys have epidurals here?"

"What's that?" Aang popped in over her shoulder.

"That's what I thought." I sighed.

"Maybe you're going to marry the earthbender that going to train Aang," Katara rubbed her chin trying to figure out who it could be.

"I don't it…."

"Yeah, Katara, Bumi is going to train me in earthbending," Aang shook his head.

"Ha, Lucky you Ally. You're going to be the new queen of Omashu," Sokka laughed at me.

"I highly doubt that. Besides, Aang's earthbending teacher is going to be a girl, and I don't want to marry her either." Aang and Katara looked at each other and started talking about what I just said. I turned and looked at Sokka, "Where is my bag again?"

"On Appa's saddle, why?" He answered while brushing the dust off his pants.

"Aunt Wu said I have something with me that will help me and Fili get back home." I started to climb up to Appa's saddle, but I slid all the way back down and landed on my butt, "Ow!"

As I pouted, Sokka shook his head at me, he climb up to Appa's saddle easily, and grabbed my bag and Fili's purse. "Do you really think there's something in one of these bags that will help you get home? Cause it seemed kind of impossible to me."

"It's worth a shot, right?" I stood up and took the bags from him. I opened my book bag. I didn't really have anything in here that could be considered useful in this world: my hoodie, a small flashlight from when the power went out, my iPhone, head-phones, and iPad, my psychology book and notebook, a lot of pens, two packs of gum, and a copy of 'The Last Apprentice.' Felicity's messenger bag wasn't helpful either: her makeup bag, wallet, and car keys, her nook, a bottle of her favorite perfume, and three different flavored Eos lip balms. _I'm going to borrow one of these. I'm sure she won't mind._

Honestly if I knew I was going to be traveling into our favorite TV show I would have packed better. Why didn't I grabbed Fili's book bag, she had anatomy books and stuff that would come in handy. Then again I don't think there is anything you can just "grab from home," that can prepare you for a trip through your sister's TV. I'm just glad Felicity was watching the TV series and not the movie, but then again she has better taste then to do that.

I went through everything one by one, "At least if I get bored I have a nook and an iPad. Then when the batteries die I have my…." I looked at my iPad for a moment, "Weird it's still fully charged." Just then the screen lit up. It was almost as bright as Fili's TV. "No way?"

"What is that?" Sokka covered his eyes.

I hurried and turned it off, "Nothing, just some stuff from back home. Don't worry about it." I smiled nervously.

"Ok, well come one everyone is looking at the clouds for some reason. Let's go check it out." He waved but didn't wait for me.

"I…I'll be right there." _I have to find Fili and fast, but then again. What about what Aunt Wu said. I don't want to be alone…forever. I really do need to find Fili; she will know what to do. _I wrapped my iPad up in my hoodie. "I'm not taking any chances. You may be our ticket home, so you better stay safe. Understand?" _Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder._


	14. Chapter 14: so excited 'cause we're----

**Okie Dokie, I would like to start this intro by saying I love all of you guys for following, favoring, reviewing, or just reading. It means the world to me to know that you guys are enjoying this little weirdness of mine.**

***the weirdness being Felicity and Alice not Avatar the Last Airbender, I don't own of that awesomeness. **

**Second to answer a question from AvatarFan**

**Q: I was wondering, do you picture the scenes playing out in cartoon format, or real life? I think that's an interesting thing for the readers to know!**

**A: A little bit of both actually. I picture Felicity as myself and Alice as my sister, but everyone else as themselves. I need to find a cartoon version of myself and my sister that would be cool. Most I picture everything in a Cartoon format though. **

**Third: the new fine-tuned chapters 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 are done and have been posted. Most was just editing the grammar but there are some changes if you want to check them out.**

**Least but not least, sorry for the long intro so I'm going jump into the story now. This chapter takes place during the Bato of the Water Tribe. In this episode that is a lot of Zuko and the Gaang interaction. I'll just let you guess to what this means for Felicity and Alice ;) **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**FILI'S POV**

If I had it figured right, any day now we would be meeting June, the bounty hunter chick with the weird mole-dog thing. It would probably be a good idea to tell fussy pants about it. The last time he actually had the idea to eat alone he tried to seduce information out of me. Then again, if he tried this time I'd probably let him "win."

I wanted to wear the dress Zuko had picked out for me the day of his Agni Kai with Zhao, and look nice, but at the same time I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard. I decided on his old shirt, worn open and my silky, black pajamas Uncle Iroh got for me. The pajama top was sleeveless so Zuko's old shirt took the place of my robe. I took my hair out of its braid and took off my shoes. _This should be good. It's not too much but just enough, and I don't think he's ever seen my hair completely down. _

I didn't know why I was suddenly nervous, but as I sat on my bed waiting for Zuko to show up I felt butterflies in my stomach. Every thirty seconds I would look at the time on my phone. Finally I turned on some music to just relax. I really didn't understand why I was so nervous. It was just Zuko, weird ponytailed Zuko. We had spent months together at this point, we were used to each other, and I knew we were definitely closer as friends, but ever since the cave, things hadn't been as relaxed. When we were near each other or alone there was a completely different feeling in the air.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

_He's here._ I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the gentle knock at my door. I shook myself back to normal and tousled my hair a bit then opened the door. Three servants entered the room first carrying food, a tea pot, and everything else someone would need to have when eating dinner. I couldn't help but watch them as they entered single file and began, without a word, setting the table.

"Whoa, I don't think I'll ever get used to that," I just watched them get to work. _What I wouldn't give to have just one of these guys get to work on my apartment like this for a week._

I heard Zuko clear his throat behind me, "May I come in…." he stopped when I turned. "You… you're wearing my shirt?"

I nodded once. _I felt idiotic and I didn't know what to say. I bet I look idiotic too. _He looked perfect, well as perfect as he could be with that ponytail. I couldn't stop myself from smiling when I started thinking about it. He was wearing his sleeveless, black training suit with the gold trim and gold knot buttons. _Why did he have to wear the sleeveless shirt of all things? Does he know I can't always control the fan-girl in me when he wears that?_

"Why?" He didn't come inside my room, just stood outside the door

I crossed my arms, "Why not? You and Uncle Iroh gave it to me, I like it, and so I'm wearing it. Something about it makes me feel safe." I realized what I had said after I said it. _Yeah, real smooth, Fili,_ "Is there a problem?"

"No," He answered quickly and gave me a half smile.

"All right then," I stepped aside, "Are you going to come in? It would be a little hard to have dinner together when you're out in the hallway." When Zuko finally entered he watched me walk to my desk-table, pick up my phone, and then walk back to the dinner table. He didn't say a word. It made me even more nervous. After the servants had finished setting the table he dismissed them. When they were finally gone he closed the door behind them.

It was too quiet. I couldn't stand the quiet. It made things awkward, "Is it ok with you if I played some music?"

He nodded, "I'd be shocked if you didn't." He walked over to the table and sat down.

I was looking through my phone but I couldn't figure out just what I wanted to listen to. I mean I know what I would normally listen to, but I wasn't sure if he would want to listen to dub step, cheesy love songs, or some classical type music, "What kind of music would you want to listen to?"

"It doesn't matter, will you just sit down?" Zuko just smirked at me as if he was challenging me.

_Well, fussy pants, challenge accepted, _I sat down next to him and hit shuffle on my phone. And what was the first song to play you might ask? Elton John's 'Can you feel the Love tonight?'_ Perfect, this isn't awkward at all. Good thing it's not turned up really loud. _But when the words started playing Zuko's head jerked towards my phone. _Great, I guess it is loud enough. Dang it!_

"Did you…um… really get the cook to make me noodle soup?" I looked at the steaming pot in the middle of the table. I didn't wait for him to answer. It smelled just like chicken noodle soup.

He looked worried all of the sudden, "If you don't like it…."

"Its fine, Zuko, thank you," I pick up his bowl and started to fill it. "Oh, I have some future-knowing wisdom for you." He didn't say anything, but he looked interested. "I'm not sure when it will happen, probably very soon, but a woman is going to show up on the ship."

"Another one?" He chuckled, "Dealing with you is hard enough."

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Prince Fussy pants got jokes?" I handed him his bowl of soup. "Anyways, she will be a bounty hunter with this weird mole-dog looking thing."

"Why would a bounty hunter come to my ship?" He gave me a suspicion look.

"She's not after me if that's what you're implying," I sat back down and prepared myself a bowl. The soup even tasted like chicken noodle soup, but the Campbell's Chunky one. _Mmmm! _

"You like it?" He hadn't started eating yet. He was just watching me, closely.

I took a sip of the warm soup broth, "It's perfect, thank you. This is very sweet." He just smiled his sweet heart-melting smile and began to eat. The only sounds for a little while were the music playing in the background and the sounds of us eating.

My phone must be trying to make up for the day in the cave because the only songs it was playing were love songs and pretty piano, cello, or classical music. _I'm still not forgiving you. _I wasn't really listening to it. _I may or may not still be bitter about you interrupting my almost moment with Zuko, ok? _But then I heard that it was playing the most perfect song for this moment. Prince Royce – 'You are Fire.'

'_If you like to instead_

_Stay in my room It's already noon hmm_

_No she don't know my palms are sweaty_

_So nervous, damn she's sweet and sexy_

_She puts on my favorite shirt and asks_

_How do I look, I say you are fire but your blue eyes, are brighter_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Stay for a while and close the door 'cause you are fire'_

Zuko must have been listening to because he looked over at me for a moment. I hated it when he didn't say anything because that meant I would have to get in his head. That on the other hand I didn't mind.

'_It's like the song was written about her. She's wearing my shirt, she does have bright blue eyes, and she has this way of making me feel calm…' _He reached over and took my hand. The simple touch pulled me back out of his head, and I felt my heart speed up. "Do you… I mean would you want to go for a walk on deck with me? That is if you have finished eating, of course."

"Oh, yes, that sounds good, but why do you want to go on deck? Isn't tonight music night?" I watched him stand up. He was still holding onto my hand. I gave it to him.

"No we just docked. I gave all the men a short shore leave. We are the only ones on board tonight, and I want to show you something." He quickly led me to the door, but before he opened it he pulled a black piece of silk cloth from the inside of his shirt.

"Hmm, Zuko, what's that?" I watched him carefully.

He just smirked, "It's a blind fold."

"Well, fussy pants, I have to hand it to you. You are certainly getting a lot better at surprising me." He moved behind me, "I didn't know you were into this sort of thing, but I have to say," _hot, hot, hot, kinda kinky, and very hot, _"I like it."

"So you don't mind," He whispered in my ear and shivers ran down my spine.

"I'm…f…for it." _Honestly, he must have been listening to me during the Katara and Pirates thing, but this is so much better than a necklace. A blindfold is way sexier than a necklace. He's even whispering, and it is giving my goose-pimples._

"Good," he gently tied the blindfold around my head.

When that was done, I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Are you ready?" He whispered again.

"Yes," _So ready! _

Zuko opened my bedroom door and led me down the hall and outside. I knew we had made it outside when I felt the cool, crisp night air. I was really glad I was wearing his shirt, or I'd be freezing. He turned me around and placed my hands on the cold, metal railing. I could feel him standing behind me. He was so warm. I leaned back against him.

"You're cold," it wasn't a question. He moved slightly and then I felt him wrap a blanket around my shoulders.

"Where did you get a blanket?" I hugged it around me, but I wasn't giving up the chance to be close to him. So I leaned back against his chest again. "This really must be a firebender boy thing."

"I borrowed it from your room before we left. I hope you don't mind," He started working with the knot of the blindfold. "What do you mean?"

"You're just so warm. Warmer than any other guy I known," I heard him huff at that statement. "Fussy pants, you're not jealous, are you?"

"No," he wasn't very convincing, "You have told me about you're past. There was just the one guy, right?"

"Well, only one that I was physically intimate with, but I have had boyfriends. He was just the only one that I….um…" I bit my lip and tried not to think about all the bad memories of my stupid mistakes.

"You don't have to say it," He pulled the blindfold away from my face, and moved from behind me to beside me. He pointed up to the sky, "Keep looking right out there."

"Ok, but what am I…." Before I could finish there was a series of loud pops, and right where Zuko had pointed a stream of multicolored lights lit up the sky. I had seen fireworks before, every year on the 4th of July, but this was completely different. There were so many different shapes and colors. Over and over again the fireworks would take the shape of pink, red, white, and purple lotuses. They looked almost 3D as the popped at different angles. _Who made these fireworks? Gandalf?_

I looked over at Zuko in awe. He wasn't looking at the fireworks. He was watching me with a simple smile on his face, "Tonight this village is having their annul lotus festival. My uncle insisted on going. I would have taken you, but…."

"No," I circled my arms around his waist, "I like this much more." I laid my head against his chest and watched the fireworks pop above us.

"Good," he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Me too."

We just stood there on the deck of the ship watching the fireworks. My only regret was that it didn't last a little longer. When it was over Zuko walked me back to my room. The men would be heading back soon, and he was a very private person. He didn't like public displays of affection or anything like that. He would rather have quiet moments like this. _But I mean really, it's not like whatever was going on between us isn't going unnoticed. _

Before he left we had a nice long hug, "Hey, Zuko, could I keep that blindfold?"

"Why?" he gave me a strange look.

"You see, back home I had something like that for when I sleep to block out all the light. It takes me forever to fall asleep now because of all the extra light in the room."

He pulled the blindfold out of his tunic and handed it to me, "I had a question for you as well. Would you teach me some of that strange writing you use? I know how to write my name the way you do, but that's all I know how to do."

"Sure, I'd love to. Maybe tomorrow night we can have dinner in your room. I'll teach you a little more every night." I reached for my door but he opened it for me. "Thank you for tonight. I really had a wonderful time. Goodnight, Zuko."

He just nodded and closed the door. I sat down on my bed and stared down at the blindfold. I know it was stupid but I wanted to keep it, and honestly it was not for sleep. If somehow I made it home this could be my little piece of here, of him. It even smelled like him. I slid it under my pillow. I took off his shirt and laid down. That night I dreamt of him, and it wasn't the kind of dream that one would see in a kid's cartoon, if you know what I mean?

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Everything was pretty quiet. The men all seemed very happy for having some time away to relax. I was kinda jealous when I heard them talking about the lotus festival. Even Chan was talking about a Fire nation colony girl that he had met. Then again, I did get to spend the first alone time with Zuko since the cave.

I was on my way to have afternoon tea with Zuko and Uncle Iroh. I think they were both in Zuko's room. I knocked and Zuko was the one who opened the door. He just gave me a quick, sweet grin.

"Ah, Felicity, so glad you could join us." Uncle Iroh said over Zuko's shoulder and Zuko's face went back to normal. "You are just the person to help me talk some since into my nephew."

"Oh, what has he done now," I smirked at Zuko and pushed him slightly. "You know other than the weird ponytail, 'cause I'm working on that." I winked at Zuko, but he was less than amused.

"Will you stop bringing up my hair?" _Yep, he's back to normal now. _

I sat down at the table and Uncle Iroh poured tea for me in the tea-cup Zuko got for me, "Last night he stayed on board when everyone had gone ashore to enjoy the Lotus Festival. He needs to relax some and enjoy a little peace."

"I do relax, but I don't need to lose my focus on the Avatar." Zuko sat down across from Uncle Iroh, and I took a seat between them. "I agreed to have tea with you today, didn't I?"

"Yes, and it should be ready," Uncle Iroh poured himself a cup and took a sip. "Mm… perfect. Felicity, I hope you don't mind it isn't chamomile like you like, but I promise it is very good."

"Hmm, what kind is it?" I circled my finger around the rim of my tea-cup.

"Jasmine," Iroh smiled holding up the tea pot.

"Oh, yes please," I pushed my cup over towards him, and I added my three scoops of sugar. "Jasmine is another favorite of mine."

Zuko watched me stir the sugar into my tea, "Why do you add so much sugar? Jasmine tea is already sweet on its own."

I tapped the spoon on rim of my tea-cup then stuck the spoon in my mouth and winked at him, "Because I have to keep my sweetness level up over 9000 to function at peak efficiency. You don't want to see me when it gets low. I could make your sister look like a saint."

"How do you know about my sister?" Zuko looked very confused. I honestly didn't know why. We had been down this road before.

"Do you really still have to ask me how I _know _something anymore?" I sighed, "You have a younger sister named Azlua, she's cuckoo for cocoa puffs, a fire prodigy, her fire is blue unlike most fire benders, and she a Lying McLiarton." I took a sip of my tea. _Mmm perfect, _"Did I miss anything?"

"No, you got her pretty much perfect," Iroh said very matter of fact-like while Zuko just gapped at me.

Zuko just nodded, "Sometimes I wonder just how much you know about me…."

"Everything, well almost everything," I took another sip of tea, "There is a little I don't know, but I kind of like that. A girl needs a little mystery."

Uncle Iroh went back to drinking his tea, "Aahh! See Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being." He poured Zuko a cup.

_Wait a minute, I know that line. _I hurried and put down my tea-cup just in case.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked before taking his cup.

I just shook my head. Zuko raised the cup to take a sip, but the ship suddenly jerked. The jolt caused the tea in his cup to go flying, soaking Zuko's face and hair. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh when Zuko grunted in frustration, pushed his ponytail back, and raised himself from the table to see what the commotion is about.

We all ran out on deck just in time to see the bounty hunter woman, June, and her weird mole-dog thing leap up on deck.

"Get back! We're after a stowaway!" June yelled.

"There are no stowaways on my ship," I swore I saw Fussy Pants' ponytail flare.

I had to stop myself from laughing, _'Not true, I'm here.' _

'_Not now, Felicity!' _He was getting better and more open about using my telepathy to talk to or scold me.

The mole-dog wasn't listening to anyone but its master. It bit through the hull of Zuko's ship. _Dude, who is that thing's dentist 'cause its pearly whites are fearsome. _It stuck its weird star nose into the hull's hole, and not long after doing so a man crawled out of the hole. The man ran across the deck, but June and her mole-dog were hot on his heels. The mole-dog lashed out with its tongue and the man fell face first on the deck, paralyzed and terrified.

"He's paralyzed." Zuko stared down at the man in shock.

June jumped down off of her mole-dog and grabbed the man and threw him over her shoulder, "Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money." _Talk about beast-mode. _

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked her.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away." _Shirshu, that's what that mole-dog is called. Why can't I never remember that?_ June mounted her shirshu.

"Well, I'm impressed." Uncle Iroh watched carefully as June cracked her whip, and the shirshu bolted off the ship and raced down the dock. "Very impressed," he leaned over the ledge of the ship with Zuko stroking his beard thoughtfully. Zuko look at him, disgusted, and I didn't blame him all that much. Don't get me wrong, June is a fox and I'm super jealous of her dark red lipstick, but I did not need the image of Uncle Iroh in my head.

Zuko turned and looked at me, "Walk with me. I need your opinion on something." He didn't wait for me to join him. "See what can be done about these repairs, Uncle. Felicity, are you coming?"

"Aye, aye cap'n, on my way," I hurried after him. I was sure he had already thought of the necklace. He was smart.

"So what's the plan?" I asked when I finally caught up to him.

He didn't look at me when he answered, "You already know what the plan is, don't you? I just want to know if it will work. Will that woman help me find the Avatar?"

"Yes, but it's not going to be free or easy." I finally managed to catch up with him.

"I'm guessing there's nothing I can say to make you stay on this ship, is there?" He stopped at my door, turned on his heel, and cornered me between his arms and my door.

I just grinned up at him, "You know me so well, fussy pants, but if you're up for it there is only one thing you can do to make me stay."

Zuko tilted his head to the side, "And that is?"

I grabbed his collar with one hand and pulled his head down closer to me, "Well, I think you already know. You've tried it once."

"Right here, in the middle of the hall?" He didn't look shocked or worried. In fact he took a step closer to me.

I just stared up and him and bit my lip, "Mmhm. It really is the only thing you can do if you want me to stay here."

"I guess I have no choice then," he smirked and moved even closer and leaned down.

"Nope," I whispered up at him, and looped an arm around his neck. Finally, I was going to get my kiss. Everyone was one deck working on the damages. It was just him and me, alone in the hallway. _Perfect, perfect, perfect._

"It this a bad time?" Zuko jumped away from me when he heard Lieutenant Jee mocking tone come from the opposite end of the hall.

_A thousand blargs upon you, Jee, _"No, not at all. Zuko was just trying to talk me into staying here when he goes ashore." I forced a smile and looked over at Zuko, "Looks like that's not going to happen."

"Looks like it," Zuko agreed. "I'll see you on deck in twenty minutes. Wear something different then you're training clothes, please. It's going to start getting colder. I can't have you getting sick."

"Sir, how long are you going to be ashore?" Jee turned to face Zuko and I went into my room to change.

I hurried over to my trunk and pulled out a black coat with red knot buttons and trim. I slid it on over my plan red tank top as quickly as I could and grabbed my phone. _I'm pretty excited to see the Gaang again. I wonder if anything interesting will happen._

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

It's a really good thing I decided to get a coat. It had gotten a lot chillier after the sun went down. I could really start to tell we were getting closer to the Northern Water tribe with each passing day.

Zuko had managed to track June down to a tavern on the outside of the earth kingdom town, with a little help from yours truly of course. I wasn't sure where she would be, but I knew it had to be a bar or inn or something.

It sure did look like a fun place. As we were walking up a man had just been thrown out of a window. June's shirshu was lying outside the tavern, just chill'n. _This is going to be interesting._

Zuko was getting pretty annoyed at this point for many reasons. One: I wasn't giving him a straight answer if he would capture the Avatar or not. Two: this was the sixth tavern we had been to all day. Three: Uncle Iroh had insisted on coming with us. Both Zuko and I knew it was so Uncle Iroh could see June again. There was also the fact that today was the second time we were interrupted before we could actually start to get somewhere. I mean two kisses that didn't happen. I have to admit even I was a little annoyed.

Zuko took his annoyance out on the men in the tavern, "Out of my way!" He pushed a man out of his way, "Step aside, filth!"

Uncle Iroh was hot on Zuko's heels apologizing for what Zuko had said, "He means no offense! I'm certain you bathe regularly!"

June was sitting calmly at a table arm-wrestling a huge man. He looked sweaty and worn out, but she was as cool as a cucumber. I got to hand it to her, she is pretty freaking awesome.

"I need to talk to you!" Zuko was not pleased.

June barely even looked at him, "Well, if it isn't my new friends: Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy." Uncle Iroh just laughed while June's opponent struggled to win. "Who's this, your fan-girl? No can't be she looks too smart for that." She won the match without breaking a sweat and the crowd began throwing her money.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you. I'm his advisor of sorts," I sat on the edge of the table, and looked from her to Zuko, _'Remember June's help isn't going to be easy to get. She's going to say no, at first, but ask anyways. She will help. Feel free to be your normal 'grr' faced self. Let her know you mean it.'_

He just nodded and looked down at her, "Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back!"

June gave him a cheeky grin as she collected her winnings. "Well, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." She looked up at the crowd, "Drinks on me!"

He grabbed her wrist angrily as she reached for her drink, "Money isn't what I had in mind."

'_Really, fussy pants, I told you to mean it, not sound like you want to get her in bed.' _

He turned red and glared at me. "Not now, Felicity."

"She didn't say anything," June looked at me confused.

"Yes, I did you just didn't hear it," I pointed at my temple.

"Right, like you could really make me believe he can hear your thoughts." She rolled her eyes at me and pulled her arm away from Zuko's grip.

I giggled quietly and shook my head. "Of course not that's just silly. I can hear his," my smile turned serious, "and yours and everyone else in this place."

She laughed at me, "Right, little girl, you can't scare me. I've seen and heard it all."

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you. You pick any three random numbers between one and one thousand in your head. If I get them wrong we will walk away and you will never see us again, but if I'm right you will walk outside with us and hear us out. Deal?" I held out my hand.

She swallowed down the rest of your drink, "And… if you're wrong I get all the money you have on you and that pretty coat."

I took my coat off and handed it to Zuko, "Deal. Now pick your numbers." Before she could set down her cup I was in her head. "76, 825, 640."

She dropped the cup on the ground and it shattered, "How did you…."

"Outside we go," I took my coat back from Zuko and gave him a wink. I looked back at June, _'We had a deal, but don't worry there's money in it for you. Follow us and you will get whatever you want.'_

She just grined, "Yes, outside we go." When she got outside June made a B-line straight for her shirshu and leaned back against the animal.

Zuko held up Katara's necklace, "I need you to find someone."

June asked sarcastically, "What happened, your girlfriend run off on you?"

"It's not the girl I'm after; it's the bald monk she's traveling with." Zuko shook his head once.

"Whatever you say," she sounded unamused.

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for."

'_We're going to have to do better than that, Zuko. She's a bounty hunter. She answers only to money.' _I put my hand on his shoulder and he just nodded.

June scoffed at him as she began to mount her shirshu, "Heh, forget it."

"Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold." Uncle Iroh stepped up. _Brilliant, I forgot about his offer._

June turned and looked slightly surprised. She looked over at me so I nodded once. She jumped down off the animal and walked over to Uncle Iroh, "Make it your weight," she poked his stomach, "and we gotta deal."

He just laughed out loud with his hands on his stomach, "You got it."

"Get on!" June took Katara's necklace from Zuko and took it over to her shirshu. Uncle Iroh climbed up the beast's back and Zuko helped me up to the saddle before joining us. He sat behind me. It really was a good thing this was a huge saddle. It wasn't long before the shirshu had Katara's scent and June started climbing up to the saddle.

I looked over my shoulder at Zuko, "Hold on tight, fussy pants, it's going to be a bumpy ride." He just gave me a quick smirk and wrapped one arm around my waist.

June snapped the rains and the beast jumped jerking us in the saddle. I could tell this was going to be ten times more than just bumpy and that wasn't really a good thing.

* * *

**ALICE'S POV**

So long story short: the Gaang and I had stopped to rest and resupply on our trip heading north. We were looking in the woods for fruit and water when Aang found a water tribe weapon. Sokka was able to track signs of a battle back to a water tribe ship where we waited until nightfall. Eventully Bato, a family friend to Sokka and Katara, showed up. We went with him to the abbey where his wounds from the battle were being treated.

I was sitting against the wall with Aang while Katara, Bato, and Sokka talked about home. I knew this episode Aang would feel left out and worried that his friends would leave him. _What else would he think? He's a twelve year old and they are the only people his has. Well, not anymore. He has me! I wonder if this is how Fili feels about me, this protectiveness._

I reached over and took Aang's hand. He looked almost like he was taking a nap, but I knew he wasn't asleep, "Don't worry about it too much. You won't be alone. I promise."

Aang opened his eyes slightly and looked over at me with a small smiled, but I knew a fake smile when I saw one. He was still worried, and no matter what I said he would be worried.

"There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your father." Bato told Katara and Sokka and they both asked for more detail. Aang opened his eyes again and listened, but I kept my hand on his.

"When?" Sokka asked slightly demanding.

Bato started to explain, "Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait until the message arrives, you can come with me, and see your father again."

Sokka was so excited he nearly jumped off his pillow seat, "It's been over two years since we've seen Dad. That would be so incredible! Katara!"

Katara nodded, "I do really miss him, it would be great to see Dad."

Aang stood up to leave, but the others didn't seem to notice. I wasn't sure if I should go with him or not, but there were a few things he needed to do so it would probably be best if I left him alone.

While the three water tribers talked and Aang was gone I decided to go through Fili's stuff and mine. _If I remember this episode right Aang is going to hide the message, Sokka and Katara are going to go with Bato, then Zuko is going to show up. With any luck Fili will be with him and I'll finally get to see her. If that happens I'll give her her bag. I'm sure she is missing her knick-knacks from home._

I pulled out her nook. _Man, she actually has all the Avatar comics on her nook. She's so gonna want this. Until then I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I borrowed it._ I was scared to turn my iPad on without Fili being here. One: what if I went home without her and she couldn't come back? Two: I know that Aunt Wu will be right about Aang and Katara's futures so what if she's right about mine? I don't want to go home and be lonely for the rest of my life, and honestly I don't mind having a lot of kids. I actually do want kids just not now.

When Aang finally got back I watched him enter. I could tell by the way he looked at me he probably knew that I knew. I just put my finger over my lips and winked. He had to do this on his own. He had to learn this lesson. Plus, as much as I wanted to help him if I did I would risk changing things, and I wouldn't see Fili.

He just nodded than looked up at them, "Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone so long."

Katara turned and looked at him, "Hey, Aang, I didn't notice you left."

"Yup, but now I'm back." He sat down between Sokka and Katara in front of the fire, "Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes!" He picked up his bowl. Aang quickly started to take bites of sea prunes, but choked them back up, yet he still pretended he was enjoying them. Katara, Bato, and Sokka looked at him strangely.

I just shook my head at him. _He will be ok, and I won't leave him so he won't be alone._ I got Fili's nook and just started reading. It wasn't long before I started to fall asleep on the pile of furs. Things were going to get interesting tomorrow so I might as well get as much sleep as I could now.

**THE NEXT DAY – after the "ice dodging"**

I chose to stay ashore with Momo and Appa because honestly I was too much of a chicken to get on a boat that would navigate waters that made the journey to Davey Jones' Locker look like a pleasure curse. I stood behind Bato and watched as he placed the marks on each of their heads.

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the Mark of the Wise," Bato used his paint-dipped thumb to put an arc and small dot on Sokka's forehead, "The same mark your father earned. For Katara," he placed crescent moon mark on Katara's forehead, "the Mark of the Brave. Your courage inspires us." Finally Bato turned to Aang and put an arc on his forehead, "And for Aang, the Mark of the Trusted. You are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe."

Aang looked down; he couldn't take it anymore, "I can't."

Katara smiled over at him, "Of course you can!"

He rubbed off his mark and backed away, "No, you can't trust me."

I could tell by Katara's voice she was concerned, "Aang, what are you talking about?"

He pulled the crumpled map out of his sleeve, "A messenger gave this to me for Bato." Katara took it from him and began to read. "You have to understand. I was afraid you would…"

Sokka cut him off quickly and angrily, "This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time? How could you? Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own. I'm going to find Dad." Sokka started to walk away then turned to me, "You knew about this didn't you?"

"Of course I did," I straightened and stared at him as he glared at me.

"Why didn't you say something? You could have told us, or told him to give it to us." Sokka yelled at me.

"Because he's a kid and he was scared. Plus he had to learn this lesson on his own. He was going to give it to you. Things have to happen the right way." I yelled back. "And besides you don't believe in all the future-knowing and fortune telling anyway, why would you start believing me now?"

"If you would keep something this important from us then you are just as bad as him." Sokka glared at me hard.

I walked over to Aang and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, "He's not bad. He's twelve and was scared of being alone, but he's not alone. I'm staying with him."

"Good," Sokka turned away from us, "because I'm not letting you come with us anyway. Katara, are you with me?"

"Do what you want. I'll see you in a little while," I snapped at him.

Katara looked at the two of us for a moment then turned away, "I'm with you Sokka."

It didn't take us long to get our things together. Katara wished us luck before we left, but Sokka still wouldn't look at us.

Aang watched me get my things together, "Are you really going to stay with me, Alice?"

"Of course I could never just leave you alone even if I was mad," I picked up my backpack and Fili's bag and started walking with him back to the beach.

* * *

**FILI'S POV**

Man my body hurt from all this riding. We had been everywhere: the herbalist, the fortuneteller's village, and now finally the abbey. _Thank God, this is almost over._ Before I could jump off the shirshu's back and just wait at the abbey for Zuko and the others to get back, the beast had taken off again. It wasn't long before we caught up to Katara and Sokka.

June stopped the shirshu long enough for Zuko to jump off, "So this is your girlfriend. No wonder she left, she's way too pretty for you."

Zuko ignored her and focused on the Avatarless siblings, "Where is he? Where is the Avatar?"

Sokka stepped in front of his sister, putting himself between her and Zuko, "We split up. He's long gone."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Fussy pants didn't believe Sokka for a second.

"Pretty stupid," Sokka grabbed Katara's arm, "Run!" They started to run, but the shirshu whipped them with its tongue. They fell to the ground, completely paralyzed.

Zuko turned and looked up at me, "What are we supposed to do now?"

I just nodded toward Sokka, _'Just be patient. They have something you can use.'_

'_But what? Give me real answers….'_

The shirshu started moving towards Sokka and Katara. June knew just what was happening, "Nyla is seeking a different scent. Perhaps something that the Avatar held," Nyla, the shirshu, started sniffing Sokka's back. The map that Aang had held fell from Sokka's pack and Nyla caught Aang's scent easily enough. "Let's go we have what we need."

"No," I jumped down and walked over to Sokka and Katara. "Zuko, we can't just leave them here. We have to take them with us."

"Why?" June asked while Zuko started to remount.

"Because I said so, and I'm never wrong," I snapped at her then turned to Zuko. "Plus, leaving them here would leave them in danger to animals or bandits. I can't have that on my conscious. Please Zuko."

He growled in announce, but then jumped down and walked over to the siblings and I. He didn't say a word just lifted Sokka up off the ground. I smiled at him thankfully, _'Thank you, Zuko.'_ I took Katara's arm and pulled her up off the ground.

Uncle Iroh helped pull Sokka up onto Nyla's back. Zuko took Katara from me and nodded up to the saddle, "I'll hand her to you."

Uncle then helped me up as well and smiled warmly. I didn't have to get into his head to know what he was thinking, but then he quickly turned his attention back to the hot bounty hunter in front of him. _Not that I blame him, June is a fox._

With the siblings secured and everyone remounted on Nyla's back, June cracked her whip. Aang's scent brought us back to the abbey. I felt so bad for the sisters there. They had just fixed the gate when Nyla busted through it again. Nyla started followed Aang trail in a circle.

"What's it doing? It's just going in a circle." Zuko yelled and I braced for a fall. I would have just jumped off, but I was stuck between Zuko and Uncle Iroh.

Nyla looked up above where Aang was flying in circles as well. Aang dove above us and Nyla tried to follow, when the beast leaped up it threw myself and all the other riders off its back before also falling down. I rolled out of the way and hurried to jump back up.

June did the same and ran over to Nyla to crack her whip, "Up!" Nyla stood up quickly and June mounted her. June and Nyla charged at Aang, but Appa knocked Nyla down by leaping on the shirshu's side. Appa growled and snorted at the bounty hunter and her beast. When Aang turned back to look for Sokka and Katara, he saw Zuko standing in front of him.

"Hurry we have to get them out of the line of fire," I told the nuns as I started pulling Katara. They grabbed Sokka and also began to pull. When we finally got them against a wall I straightened and popped my back. "Aww that's the stu…." I felt my heart nearly stop when I opened my eyes again. My body froze and tears filled my eyes. _There's no way. It can't be. Ally?!_ She was standing in one of the doorways watching the fight.

"Marco?" she called out. She looked all around the scene, "Marco?" she yelled louder.

The tears I had been fighting so hard spilled down my face, "Polo." I sobbed. Somehow she still managed to hear me over all the noise, and then she finally turned to her left, toward me. "Ally-Cat," I ran towards her as fast as I could.

She just stood still and waited for me to reach her with her arms slightly opened. My mind didn't want to believe she was real at first, but when I finally wrapped my arms around her my heart told my head to shut its face. She was real and she was here. Completely safe and sound and….

"Oww!..." and punching me on the arm. _Why was she punching me on the arm? _"What was that for?"

"What have you gotten me into Fili?" She yelled at me then punched me again.

"Ow! That's going to bruise."

"Answer the question," She held up her fist at me. "Where did you get that TV, and how did it drop me into Avatar: the last Airbender?"

"I don't know," she started to hit me again, but I caught her hand and pulled her to me again. "But I'm glad it did. I was so worried, so scared I would never see you again. I hadn't been able to sleep I've been so worried about you."

Ally relaxed and wrapped her arms around me as well, "Yeah, me too."

Suddenly I heard Zuko yelling at me, "Felicity, what are you…." Aang sent an airbending blast at Zuko, who sidestepped it and he sent another fire blast at Aang. Aang jumped to avoid the blast. Zuko moved in closer to Aang sending two fire blasts at Aang's head and feet. Aang tossed his staff and jumped to duck the blasts. Zuko punched and kicked at Aang, sending fire blasts at straight at him.

"Not now, fussy pants," I yelled back. "You're in the middle of a fight, focus."

"Fussy pants?" Ally kind of chuckled.

"Yeah, it's kinda what I call him," I laughed with her.

She stroked her invisible beard, "Hmm…I like it. It suits him."

"I know right."

"Fili, so much stuff has happened. I met Aunt Wu, and you wouldn't believe what she told me." Ally grabbed my arms and shook me.

Before she could tell me what Aunt Wu had told her, Zuko and Aang both firebended and airbended at each other at the same time, creating large explosion. I pushed her behind me and clapped my hands together then spilt the cloud of smoke and fire away from us.

"You can firebend?" Alice stared at me in shock. I just nodded and grinned as I made a flame in my hand, "Show off, well I can waterbend." Ally then bended water from a pouch at her hip, a lot like Katara's, and put out my little flame.

"Hey, how dare you?" I pouted down at my hand, "You killed Calcifer! Do you know how hard that is to make an actual flame?" I whined.

"About as hard as it is to bend water out of this I guess. I've been training with Katara, but we don't really know a lot." She bent the water back to her pouch.

"Well, I can do a little more than just firebending."

"Like what?" She jumped forward and pulled us both to the ground when Nyla's tongue whipped in our way. "Ah, tell me later. I have your purse." She ran back inside.

"What?" I hurried to follow her. She ran back out of the room holding my messenger bag that I used for really everything, "No way! How did you get a hold of this?"

"Think, Fili, use those brains of yours. I got it from your apartment before I fell in." Ally headed it to me. I had literally everything in this turquoise bag: makeup, perfume, stuff to keep me entertained. "Thanks Ally-Cat." I looped the strap over my head.

We ducked again trying to avoid the falling rubble from Aang and Zuko's fight on the roof. We ran back over to Sokka and Katara.

Ally stared down at them, and I walked over to Katara, "Are you guys ok?"

All of the sudden Zuko jumped from the roof as Nyla jumped up after Aang. As Aang ran away from the shirshu, Appa used his tail to send an airbending blast at the roof.

Sokka started to twitch his fingers and arm, "I'm ... starting to get some feeling back!" Rubble from the roof started to fall and as I ducked for cover it fell on Sokka, "Ow."

Both Ally and I noticed that Aang and Zuko's fight had moved to the well of the abbey. "The Necklace!" we said together.

"Where is the nun with that weird bottle?" I looked around waiting for some help on de-numbing Sokka and Katara. Alice just shook her head.

"Look!" Ally pointed over to Aang and Zuko. "Aang is trying to get the necklace."

Aang had jumped between the four beams of a wells roof narrowly dodging all of Zuko's fire blasts.

"I can just hear Fussy pants now," I cleared my thought and said in a squeaky, comical voice, _"Be still. Come back here! Let_ _my capture you and take you to my father… blah blah blah…. HONOR!" _

Zuko broke two of the well's beams and sent the wooden structure away with a large, firebending kick then jumped onto the well's rim to join Aang.

Ally nodded and narrated for Aang in the same squeaky voice, "_No, I will not. Give me Katara's necklace so I can earn her undying love. SHE IS MY FOREVER GIRL!"_

Aang and Zuko danced around the edge of the well deftly trading blows and counter attacks while Aang attempted to snatch Katara's necklace from Zuko's grasp.

I stated again, _"I don't care if she is your forever girl. Fans ship me with her more. Stop jumping around you little frog-monkey…"_

"Frog-Monkey? That's the best you got?" Ally just stared at me.

"Oh shut up and go with it," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine," she held up her hands and thought for a moment, "You know what I got nothing. You threw off my groove. I should have you thrown out of a window."

"How dare you, sir. I am your big sister," I crossed my arms at her.

"I don't care. You threw off my groove." She poked my shoulder. "It almost looks like they are dancing."

"It does, doesn't it?" I nodded as we watched them.

Aang managed to get the necklace by flying through the air and hooking it with his foot. He grabbed Katara's necklace from his foot then dove into the well. Zuko shot a fire blast down the well only to have the water from the well burst out and send him flying. Aang jumped out after the water, which rained down a little before Zuko fell.

"Well, that's even more entertaining in person than in the show," I said in a snooty sounding, fake British accent then looked over at Ally.

"Quite right, quite right," She said also in a snooty accent. I missed her so much. How we would play off what each other had said like that.

I watched Zuko for a long time. I look from him to Ally and back to him. _What do I do?_ Ally is my sister I have been worried about her for months, but Zuko. He and I, we were... I don't think the feelings are one sided. I'm sure he feels something too. I mean he did try to kiss me in the cave. But now that Ally is here…

"Fili?" Ally put her hand on my shoulder, "Are you ok?" I just nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm just so glad you are here," I hugged her. "It's still a little hard to process."

Zuko stood and started chasing after Aang, but Appa roared loudly and moved between the two of them. June cracked her whip and Nyla's tongue lashed out at Appa again and again until Appa fell.

Mother Superior finally showed up and held a bottle of perfume beneath Sokka and Katara's noses effectively awakening their bodies.

Sokka straightened, "That thing sees with its nose. Let's give him something to look at."

Ally turned to Sokka, "Right, that's perfect."

Mother Superior held up the bottle, "The perfume?" Ally and I just smiled and Sokka nodded.

"Sokka, while Ally and Katara waterbend the perfume I'll take this bottle over to Appa and wake him up," Mother Superior handed me the bottle. "I'll meet you at the gate with Appa and…"

"Wait Fili, no." Ally stopped me and took the bottle, "You have to go with Zuko."

"What!? No, I'm staying with you, Ally. You're my little sister and I have to be there for you…."

"But you like him, don't you?" She stopped me, "He was always your favorite character, and now that you have been with him this whole time I know you have feelings for him."

I looked back over to Zuko.

"I know that look, Fili. You haven't looked at a guy like that since what happened with Adam." Alice took my hand, "I'll be fine, and you know I will be. I'm with the Avatar. You stay with Zuko and I'll stay with Aang. We'll guide them through."

I nodded and hugged her one more time, "I love you, smelly face." I fought back the tears, but I couldn't stop them so I laid my head on her shoulder.

"I love you, too. Now don't cry, you never cry."

"Ok," I straightened and smiled at her. "I'll see you soon. And we'll talk a lot more next time."

"Good, cause I have a lot to tell you. Now, GO!"

I stayed back behind them while they put their plan into motion. Nyla and Zuko had Aang corned. Alice ran over to Appa and held the perfume to his nose. Sokka and the nuns poured the perfume pots onto the ground. Katara waterbended the perfume into the air and poured it on Nyla. Nyla went into a frenzy and lashed Zuko with its tongue. June jumped down and tried to calm the beast but was lashed as well.

Uncle Iroh ran to catch her before she hit the ground, "June! No!" it was all very sweet and very dramatic.

Nyla ran in circle around the courtyard knocking over more pots as it ran then finally fled the abbey all together. Sokka and Katara ran over to Aang. Alice steered Appa over to them and they all hurried onto Appa's back. I waved goodbye to her.

I walked over toward Zuko and I heard him and Uncle Iroh talking to each other.

"Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue." Zuko looked over at Iroh who was cradling June on the ground.

Uncle Iroh held his finger to his mouth, "Shhh…" He laid back down with a smile. June on the other hand looked ticked.

"Where is Felicity?" Zuko did his best to look around even though he couldn't move his head.

I walked over to him, "I'm right here, fussy pants." I sat down and lifted his head onto my lap. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"What were you doing? Who was that girl?" he stared up at me while I twirled his ponytail around my fingers. "They are getting away. You have to go stop them. Felicity, they are getting away!"

I smiled down at him but I was completely lost in thought. Ally was here I didn't have to worry anymore. She was safe and everything would be fine. The thought of all of it made me tear up a bit.

"Felicity, what's wrong? Who was she?" He stared up at me. "Why didn't you fight her? She was with the Avatar and his friends."

I wiped my eyes and tried not to laugh, "I'm fine, Zuko, don't worry." I could hear the effect of the tears in my voice. I was so lost in my happiness I didn't realized how much I was touching him. I went from just his ponytail to tracing his scar then to his jawline.

"Felicity, will you stop trying to distract me and talk to me?" He growled up at me.

"What? Oh, sorry," I laughed but didn't stop, "You have a nice face, you know that? Anyways, that girl was my sister, Alice. I don't know how, but she's here now."

"What?" He and Uncle Iroh looked at me in shock.

"So she is all right?" Uncle Iroh sat up slightly, "That is wonderful news, Felicity, but why didn't you go with her? We would have understood. She is your sister."

I could tell by the way Zuko's breathing had changed that he was anxious for an answer but he didn't say anything. I just stared down at him with a soft smile, "I couldn't leave the two of… _you_, even if I wanted to."

If I hadn't had been staring I never would have seen the small changes in his face: his eyebrow lifted, his pupils dilated, and his mouth soften slightly. Ally was always into reading about body language. I remember her say that those were some of the signs that I guy likes you, but it's subconscious.

I just smiled again and took a deep breath, "Well, we are going to be here a while before your feeling comes back so just relax and enjoy the nice soft thigh pillow, fussy pants, but you know what this means don't you?"

He fought back his little smile, "What?"

I leaned down so only he could hear me, "You're the pillow next time."

He couldn't fight it anymore and gave me a half smile, "Fine… next time."

June growled over at us, "I still get my money right?"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved at her before looking up at the sky and closed my eyes. Happy tears rolled down my face and I couldn't help but smile. '_Thanks Ally-Cat, I owe you big time. Stay safe.'_

* * *

**ZUKO'S POV**

Felicity looked so happy. The happiest I had ever seen her before. She was crying, but at the same time Felicity had a huge smile on her face. I stared up at her waiting for the feeling in my arms and legs to return.

_Why? Why did she stay? Why did she choose me over her own sister?_ I couldn't feel much, but I could feel her hand at my cheek.

Suddenly I noticed the brown strap across her shoulder, "Felicity, what is that strap?"

She looked down at me then at her shoulder, "Oh, this?" She pulled it off her shoulder and set whatever it was on my chest. "This is my bag. Ally brought it with her from home. It has a lot of my favorite things in it." Felicity opened the blue colored bag and pulled out a small cream colored bag with black patterns.

When she opened it, she took out two items: a round, black thing and a tube filled with something red in it. She opened the black, round thing and stared at it then twisted the top off of the tube and pulled out a long red stick. She pressed it to her lips and lined the outline of them before filling them in with the blood red color.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked. She didn't answer just stared at the black, round thing and rubbed her lips together.

"Ah, how I missed my red lips," she closed both the items and put them away, "There. What do you think?"

I couldn't find the words. Red suited her so well. Her light brown waves fell around her face as she stared down at me with those big blue eyes and now perfect, red lips. I couldn't look away, "I…I don't know. Ask uncle."

"Fine," She looked over at Uncle Iroh, "What do you think, Uncle Iroh? Do you like it?"

"Well, well, I didn't think you could look lovelier then you already do, but red is the perfect color for you." He smiled over at me.

"Thank you," She smiled at him then looked down at me. "I mean really, fussy pants, is it so hard to just so, 'oh, you look nice?' Honestly just when I thought you were getting better with your lady skills."

Felicity went back to playing with the different things in the bag. She sprayed something on her neck that smelled wonderful, like flowers, and unwrapped something that smelled like some kind of mint and put it in her mouth.

I would have to find some way to get rid of that bag. I already had to deal with that small shirt of hers and how she loved wearing her training top all the time. The red color on her lips was bad enough. When she added the wonderful smell and whatever else she was do, I know that bag was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**YAY! Happy dance! Crazy super long Chapter. Now you see why it took my sooo long to finish. Plus I was editing all the other chapters as I was writing! Ok so the red lip stick Fili (I) wear is the Stila liquid lipstick. Honestly that stuff is like liquid gold; it's amazing and lasts ALL DAY. I've had dinner, drink some wine, and kissed my man goodnight and didn't have to touch it up or anything.**

**The perfume, "wonderful smelling spray," is Marc Jacobs Daisy Eau so Fresh. My favorite perfume ever!**

**And the "unwrapped something mint," thats either gum or peppermint i haven't decided yet. **

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. Still that happened in this chapter has been HIGHLY waited for and I wanted it to be perfect. I hope you all enjoyed it. Things are only going to get more intense from now on. Well, thank you so reading and please leave me a review, let me know what you think. Or shot me a PM, I love talking to you guys! And I love you all for so much as looking at my story. **

**Update as soon as I can. Promise!**

**Kirk out!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Call Part One

***WARNING HAS NOT BEEN FULLY EDITED, BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS! WILL BE EDITED SOON!***

* * *

**Hello all my amazing readers! Thanks for all your patience. My life suddenly got a lot busier lately, but the whole time I have been coming up with ideas for future chapters and don't worry I do not plan to abandon or stop writing this story. At least until the end of Book One and then "You are Fire: Book Two will start. Plus I don't plan on stopping at Book Three. I have lots of future plans for this story like after Book Three I'm thinking about maybe writing a 5 – 10 chapter series where Fili takes Zuko to her world and also there are all the comics… That will be a spoiler for anyone who hasn't read them, but they are so good I just can't leave them out. **

**In other news: **

**To guest reader LurkingLady, my sister and I have talked it over and decided we are going to adopt you as our sister for the following reasons. **

**We feel as though you have connected with us on many levels. You somehow managed to correctly guess that we actually do the narrating thing in real life and we also say "Le Sigh" but just like the cat that is running for Pepé Le Pew and you get all the Ref's.**

**P.S. Just a warning….there are some spoilers from the Comic, "The Search" in this chap. **

**So on to the story!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**FILI'S POV**

Today had to be the best day I've have had seen here. _Well, maybe not the best day. There was the day Zuko gave me the tea-cup. Oh, and the hand to hand combat training day with Fussy pants. The time I put Zhao in his place, the cave, our dinner together that ended with fireworks, and last night when I caught Fussy pants trying to throw my bag overboard. _Zuko apologized to me by agreeing to dance with me at music night. I had to teach him how to dance and he wasn't very good at first, but he had his arms around me the whole time so it was perfect to me.

Uncle Iroh made sure that last night's music night was twice as long as the other music nights. I would have to do something nice for him later.

_But where was I? Oh yes, _today was a good day. We were going to start heading to the North Pole, all was quiet, and it was a beautiful day. _You know what, scratch that! _Yes, we were going to try and started heading north, but that was before we realized the damage June and her shirshu did was a lot worse than we originally thought. Many of the pipes needed to be replaced so traveling was very slow on our way north. What does going north equal? Cold! I hate the cold.

Plus, it was far from quiet because Zuko was being his normal, complaining, fussy pants self. He was far from pleased that we hadn't seen the Avatar, and I had no answers for him on where they might be. Also it wasn't all that beautiful of a day. It had in fact been cloudy since yesterday.

But all that aside, I was happy as a clam. My sister was safe, and that's all that really mattered to me. Even though she was far away, she wasn't unreachable anymore. It felt like a huge weight off my shoulders knowing I would see her again. I can't wait to talk to her about everything she has done with the gAang. She said she talked to Aunt Wu, and she told Ally some very interesting stuff. I missed girl talks. Don't get me wrong I love torturing Zuko and he has lightened up a lot more and faster than he had in the show, but I can't talk to him about him. That would be awkward.

While Zuko was throwing a fit about the slowness of the ship's movement I put in some training. Man, was I going through a major mental block. Uncle Iroh and I were both completely amazed at the block I had formed over the weeks over worrying about Ally. My firebending was five times better. Making flames was so much easier and forms that I couldn't make flames at all where master day the end of our day of training. I was exhausted, but knowing that all my hard work all these months wasn't for nothing made it all worth it.

"Well done, Felicity," Uncle Iroh was setting at his small deck table sipping tea as he watched over my forms. "I am confident that with a little more practice in your flame control you will soon be ready for the next set."

That was the highest praise I could hope for, "Thank you, Uncle Iroh, that means a lot. You wouldn't happen to have more of that tea? It smells like jasmine."

"Of course," Uncle Iroh was already pouring me a cup, "come and sit down you have earned a rest."

I walked over to him and as I did something weird happened. The ear-bud, which was still in my ear, suddenly stopped playing my music. What I heard in my music's place was my iPhone's ringtone. By the time I had gone to look at my phone the ringtone had stopped and I saw I had a missed call….from Alice?!

I sat down at the table, "That is impossible," I stared down at my phone.

"What's the matter, Felicity?" Uncle Iroh watched me carefully as he handed me the tea-cup. "Is everything all right?"

"What? Oh, yes! Its fine, my phone is just acting strange." I smiled over at him as I set down my phone and took the cup.

Zuko stormed over to us as Uncle Iroh and I sat at the table. He looked angry, as always, but he didn't say anything. Zuko just sat down with us and huffed to himself in deep thought.

"How are the repairs going, fussy pants?" I smiled over at him.

"What?" He glanced up at me, "Oh, fine. Slow," He looked over his shoulder then went back to his thoughts. On the one hand, maybe it was just because I called him fussy pants so much that it just didn't faze him anymore, but I found that highly unlikely.

_What is going on with him?_

"Prince Zuko, I don't know if you noticed, but, Felicity's firebending seems to have improved ever since she saw her sister." Uncle Iroh poured Zuko a cup of tea as well and passed it to his nephew.

Zuko took the cup and stared down at it for a moment, as if he didn't fully register what Uncle Iroh had said, "Hmm…"

"It…It is my belief that if her firebending has improved then her other talents will probably improve as well, don't you think?" Uncle looked from Zuko to me then back to Zuko.

"Probably," Zuko continued to stare down at his cup.

_Ok, this is different._

"If you won't mind, fussy pants, I want to do some practicing," I moved closer to him. He didn't seem to notice. "Maybe you could help me with that."

"Of course," Zuko didn't look up at me just nodded once. Uncle Iroh seemed to be just as shocked as I was, but before he could say anything Lieutenant Jee waved him over. When he left Zuko and I were left alone at the table.

"Really," _You can probably guess that I'm giving him the 'really' face right now, _"but you hate it when I practice my other talents. Are you sure that you're all right with me practicing?"

"Mmhm," He nodded and sipped he tea finally.

_OK, I'm not buying this for a second,_ "Also, Zuko, I was wondering if you wanted to start learning the basics to my type of writing tonight?"

He sighed and nodded again, "All right."

"Maybe tonight after dinner? We can eat it your room tonight if you like," I watched him closely.

"That will be fine," He set his cup back on the table and stared down at his hands.

_What was he thinking about? _I would have just got in his head, but I was so tried from my training, if I did get in his head I would probably pass out. "Yes, I owe you for our last dinner together. You ended it so perfectly. I'm not sure how I could top it."

He didn't say anything, just nodded again.

_WHAT ARE YOU NODDING AT?! I mean really. I'm not asking a question, I don't need a nod. I need a reply. Are you even breathing right now? Do you need mouth to mouth….Because I'm… for it._

"I know what we could try. I can help you with a technique from my world. The French are famous for it. I'm a little rusty, but since you have never kissed anyone I'm sure we'll be fine." I wanted to see just how much he was or wasn't listening to me. "I know we haven't been able to finally get a kiss under our belts so maybe if we are in your room no one will interrupt us."

"Maybe," He sipped his tea again.

I moved closed to him and whispered, "But then again, we would be in your room completely alone. You and me, two alone people, together, alone… Things could get pretty heated, but I'm willing to risk it if you are."

Zuko stared out at the sea and signed, "It's up to you."

"You're not even listening to me are you? I could honestly say whatever I wanted and it wouldn't even register?" I moved away from him and back to my seat_. There's just no fun in torturing him if he's like this. I need reactions. This, this is just…ahhh! _

"Prince Zuko?!" Uncle Iroh hurried back to the table, "Have you read this?" Uncle Iroh was holding a message from a massagers hawk.

Zuko looked back over his shoulder at his Uncle, "Yes, Uncle, I read it."

"What is it, Uncle Iroh? What does it say?" I looked back and forth at the two of them.

"The Avatar was spotted at a fire festival and Commander Zhao is personally going after him, but no location was given so we can't follow them. Zhao is smart. He knows we would have tried to follow him to the Avatar." Iroh handed me the message, but I couldn't read the characters.

"So that's why you were so spaced out," I turned to Zuko.

He just nodded. I could suddenly see the concern on his face. So I set the message on the table and reached over and took his hand. He didn't even flinch. He was still lost in his thoughts, but Uncle Iroh gasped quietly.

"Zuko, look at me," I reached over, touched his left cheek, and turned his face towards me. "Zhao isn't going to get the Avatar."

Zuko's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you certain, Felicity?" Iroh quickly.

I nodded, "Yep, Aang and his group are going to get away, and The Avatar is going to make Zhao look like a fool." I smiled. "I promise, plus I can tell you all about it. Every detail."

Zuko looked like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. He let out another sigh, but this one was a sigh of relief, "Do you know where they are?"

I wish I had an answer for them. Not just to brighten him up a bit, but also I might be able to see Alice, "Unfortunately not, but I do know that Zhao will fail. I can promise you he will never get the Avatar. Trust me!"

I could tell that that was what he needed to hear. Zuko held up his head a little higher and his back straightened. I could actually see the old Zuko come back in front of me.

I loved all the different sides of him. He has gone through so much, so much pain and tragedy, but he is still a very strong and honorable person. I know that Uncle Iroh is probably the main reason for that. Plus, he is very kind-hearted, and I know he gets that from his mother.

Zuko stood up and stared out over the sea, "Lieutenant Jee, keep my ship moving north."

"But sir, what about the Avatar?" Jee was beyond shocked as he looked back and forth from Zuko to Iroh.

"He's moving North, and so will we," Zuko looked at me and nodded once. "I don't have time to worry about Zhao." Zuko turned to face Jee, "He underestimates the Avatar and more importantly he underestimates me. We will head north, understand?"

"Yes sir," Jee bowed and turned towards the tower of the ship.

"Well, Prince Zuko, it seems Felicity isn't the only one who is improving." Uncle put a proud hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko started to walk towards the ship.

"Oh, one moment," Iroh turned back towards me, "Felicity, your break is over. Go back to practicing the next set of forms."

_Aww man,_ "All right," I nodded and put my headphones back in my ears. They turned back to ship and started talking about different strategies when we reached the Northern Water Tribe. I looked down at my phone and opened the Pandora app. I really don't know how it still managed to work, but I'm glad that it did. It was just another mystery of me being here.

Gemini's 'Blue,' started to play loudly in my ears. I slipped my phone in the pocket of my sweat pants and did a few quick stretches. My shoulders would kill me later if I didn't. There were so many firebending moves that required strong arm and leg movements. I'd have to get back to my yoga if I was going to keep all this up, but I could tell I was stronger now.

Just as the beat started to pick up the song stopped playing and was replaced by my ringtone, "What the?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket again. "Alice? How in the….?" I pressed the answer "button" and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Ally?" I didn't hear anything at first. Until…. I heard a loud male voice yelling. I knew that voice; it was Jeong Jeong, the Deserter.

"Silence! Talking is not concentrating! Look at your friends, are those girls talking? Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!" Joeng Joeng was talking about Sokka. _I know this episode, and the girls? That had to be Katara and Ally._

"Hey!" Sokka yelled in annoyance and both Ally and Katara laughed at them.

_Ally? How is this even possible?_ I wanted to yell out her name, but there were too many people on the deck and I wasn't sure how Zuko would take it if he knew I could talk to Alice. Alice was with the Avatar so he might see it as spying or something if he knew I could tell her what I was doing.

A huge smile took over my face as I listened to the voices coming through my phone. I didn't know how it was possible, but I was thankful for it no matter the reasons. Going so long without my best friend to talk to, worrying about her every day, and then out of nowhere seeing her again. I waited to hear her laugh one more time. I put my hand over my mouth to cover my smile. _She's happy and laughing. _Hearing her laugh just reassured me ever more that she was safe. I felt happy tears fill my eyes and dip down my cheeks.

"Katara, look I did it!" Alice's voice rang threw the phone. "YES, I can make the water shield!"

"That's amazing, Ally, I knew you could do it." Katara clapped and both girls laughed together. I wanted to cheer with them. I was so happy for her that I started to tear up ever more.

"Felicity?" When I heard Zuko call out for me I hurried and pressed "End Call."

"We will talk soon Ally-Cat." I wiped my eyes before I turned toward Zuko, "What's up, Fussy Pants." I sniffed and cleared my throat.

"What are you…." He stormed over to me, but then suddenly stopped. "Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"What? Me…crying? No!" I pulled my headphones out of my ears and turned off my music.

"Your eyes are the amazing blue like when you cry," He walked closer to me. He reached out but then stopped before he touched me and cleared his throat, "You can't hide it from me. Why were you crying? It is because of your sister? Do you miss her?"

I didn't realize he was getting so good at reading me. There was no point in lying about it, "Yes, it is and yes I miss her, terribly. But I wasn't crying! Well not because I was sad anyways. It is because I'm happy. Don't worry your ponytail over it."

He straightened and looked like he was going to start scolding me. I couldn't help but grin as I waited for it. "I don't know how many more times I have to tell you, Felicity," Zuko grabbed my forearm and pulled me closer so he didn't have to talk so loud and risk others hearing him. "You can't just say things like what you said before."

"Say what things?" I pressed my hand against his rib cage. _Jeez, he's so warm. _Just the heat coming off him fighting against the cool air made me shiver. "I don't know what you mean, fussy pants. I'm sure I didn't say anything out of character. Honestly you should be used to my teasing by now, but at the same time I'm glad you're not."

I shivered again but harder this time. It really was getting very cold now. The sun was starting to set so the temperature dropped all most instantly.

"You should get inside. It's getting too cold for you to be out without warmer clothes, but I promise you can train tomorrow." Zuko noticed the chill bumps now my skin. Then he grinned down at me. It made my shiver again but not from the cold, "We will have to see just how much better your firebending has gotten not that your mental block is gone."

I nodded and turned towards the tower.

But Zuko called after me, "Oh, and Felicity?"

"Hmm?" I looked back at him.

He hadn't moved just looked at me with a serious stare, "We will have dinner in your room, not mine. Understand?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Whatever you say, fussy pants."

* * *

**LATER IN FILI'S ROOM – JUST AFTER DINNER**

"Good, now what is this one?"

Zuko stared at the extra-large letter on the page of my notebook, "It's an F?"

"Yes! Perfect! See you're getting the hang of this, fussy pants." I patted his shoulder, "What is a word that starts with the letter F?" I had written a list of simple words on a sheet of paper for him to practice.

Zuko looked over the list carefully, "F…Fire?"

"Yes and how do you spell fire?"

"Why do you have to teach me like this? I feel like a child," He put the list down on the trouble and gave me an annoyed look.

"Oh, come on. Don't whine. You have gotten a lot farther then I thought you would," I put the list back in his hands. "Just spell fire, my Fire prince! If you get in right I'll get you a reward."

He gave me an interesting look, "What kind of reward?"

I almost felt like I might be blushing, "Well, this is a little word so you only get a little reward." I pressed my index finger to my chin, "Hmm…how about I tell you something about your future."

"You tell me thing about my future all the time." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well…umm," _I can think of quiet a few things, but I was hoping for a more romantic moment, _"it's not like I really have anything to give you. My future-knowing wisdom is really all I have."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow at me, "That doesn't really sound like you. I was expecting you to try and torture me with something. Like a kiss…or something like that."

"Well, I umm…like I said, fussy pants, this is a little word," _Snap out of it Fili! _"If you want a kiss from me," I poked his shoulder and grinned, "You are going to have to work a lot harder than this. If you can spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious then you can have a kiss. Two kisses even."

"Wait, what did you just say? You made that up," He looked like he hadn't even registered my kissing comment.

"Oh, I wish I could take credit for that one, but no, I did not make it up." I laughed. "Now how do you spell fire?"

"What about my reward?" He started to protest.

"Tell you what; I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me on varying topics, right?" I waited until he nodded, "You pick one question, on anything you are curious about and I'll answer it."

"Anything?" Zuko watched me closely.

"Yep, whatever you want to know, but you have to spell fire. Correctly." I pointed down at the piece of paper.

"How do I know you won't just say I spelled it wrong," He still had his arms crossed.

"Zuko?" I dramatically put my hand on my chest, "You wound me. You really think I would do something so sneaky?"

He just cocked his eyebrow at me again.

I couldn't help but laugh. I crossed my finger over my heart, "Cross my heart, if you get it right I will keep my word."

He turned back to the desk after staring at me for a moment longer, "F..I…R…E?" I tried to look serious and not give anything away, but he gave me this grin that told me he knew that he was right.

I clapped in a very Sokka-like manner, "Flameo, goodsir, flameo."

Fussy pants just shook his head at me, "So I'm right?"

"Oh, don't give me that… I could tell by that devilish grin of yours that you knew you were right."

"Well, of course I was. I am the FIRE prince. It's the first word I learned," He just chuckled at me.

"Really," I said in a very sarcastic tone, _I would have thought the first word you'd want to learn would have been HONOR! _"So what's your question?"

Zuko stood up and paced across my room. I had to stop myself from laughing as he rubbed his chin, in deep thought. He was putting some serious consideration into this. He turned to me very serious all of a sudden, "You are going to tell me the truth right?"

I chuckled a bit before I answered, "Yes."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." I took his hand and looped my pinky with his, "I pinky promise, and if you don't know, that is a promise I don't take lightly."

He just gave me a confused look but nodded none the less. Zuko sat down on his knees in front of me and suddenly got very serious. "I know you know more about me than anyone else, but I wonder if you know about my family. Now if you do know about the members of my family then you know about my mother."

I knew where this was going. Zuko's mother was the most important person to him.

"I know you only promised one answer to one question, so I'm going to ask the most important part." Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if he was preparing himself for the worst, "Is….Is my mother…. Alive?"

I couldn't stop myself. I reached out for him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I turned my face to his ear and whisper as I hugged him tightly, "Yes, she is." I heard him inhale sharply. "And I promise you, Zuko, you will find her, and I will help you in any way I can."

He didn't say anything. Zuko wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me to him. His breathing had changed. Something inside me thought he might be crying. I knew he probably wouldn't want me to look at him. I know I hate it when anyone sees me cry. So, I just held him until he calmed down. Holding him like this made me want to cry. I knew I had probably changed things in some way, but I had promised him the truth.

Before letting me go, Zuko hugged my tightly one more time, "Thank you, Felicity." He pulled back. His face was blank apart from his eyes. They told me all I needed to know. "Thank you."

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying or smiling or anything that would be the wrong thing to do at this moment. I just nodded and took a deep breath.

He stood up and walked over to the other side of my room. I turned my back just to give him some space. I just stared down at my notebook for a moment before I came up with an idea. I tore the two pages with the letters and numbers I had written to teach him, plus the pages with all the simple words.

"What are you doing?" I heard Zuko ask over my shoulder.

I could feel his body heat at my back. It made me almost dizzy, "I…umm…had an idea. So you can practice." I tore another three blank pages from the notebook and pulled a pen out of my bag. "There, this is all the letters and numbers plus three blank pages to practice writing. Do your homework, and I'll give you another reward. Same thing….any question you want to ask."

Zuko took the pages and pen then nodded down at me, "Thank you, really."

I stood up and hugged him one last time, "Of course, now it's time for bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He just nodded with a calm smile, but then that smile turned into a wicked smirk, "I'm going to wake you up when I do. You have training to do."

"Aww….Don't be mean to me…."

"No… You're the one who wants to see what you can do now, so you have to train just as hard as I do." Zuko walked to my door and opened it. "Goodnight, Felicity."

"Yeah, yeah, night, fussy pants," I waved him off and closed the door behind him.

I waited a good ten minutes to make sure he was gonna. I jerked my phone out of my pocket and jumped on my bed. _OK, here goes nothing._

I slide my phone to unlock in and typed in the key code. I had two missed calls since this afternoon from Alice. I pressed her name and my phone began to dial. The ringing started but no answer.

Once to voicemail….

Twice….

Three more times…. I had to talk to her. I know it was somehow possible. I just want to hear her again. I felt tears form in my eyes.

_Please, Ally, answer your stupid phone._

One more voicemail…

_Damn it, ANSWER!_

I laid my head down on the pillow. I had called her a total of six times with no luck. The phone was ringing but she just wouldn't pick up. I felt my eyes start to get heavy as I listened to the ringer.

Those hot tears slid down my face, "Please, just answer the ph…."

"Hello?! Felicity? Is…is that really you?" I jumped up when I heard Ally's voice reaching through the speaker.

"ALLY?!"

* * *

**DU..DU…DUMMMM! What will happen next? Again, I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you guys can forgive me for it and for the cliff hanger. I'll try to get back to my super fast updating time like I used to do! Until next time, I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It's mostly just kind of a filler before the heavy stuff starts.**

**What to look forward to: **

**Ally and Fili's talk about Fussy Pants and the Ally's chat with Aunt Wu. **

**Plot twists and Developments **

**Aang trying to get Ally to go on a glider ride at the Northern Air Temple**

**And clues to who Ally's Earthbender baby daddy might be!**


End file.
